Generations and Love
by Moonlight Starlove
Summary: Three friends and a dragon. Two sons who have not met their parents in years. What will happen when they do? Will Natsumi find her mate Igneel again. Why did he dissapear? What will happen when they all get back to the guild? Read and see ;) SilverxAnja(OC), Natsumi(OC)xIgneel, NaLu, (some MetalicanaxGrandeeney) (& others). Rated T/M. I do not own FT, Hiro Mashima does. -Complete
1. Chapter 1 Introduction and Letters

_**Hello. I'm back! Sort of. I hope you will like this fanfic. And it is a fanfic, I own nothing, except my OC's. The idea has been stuck with me for a while and now I just had to write it! Even though I am working on a fantasy book at the same time, so updates will come whenever they come. You are warned xD Also rated T/M just to be safe!**_

_**So as you can see Silver and Igneel is here, though I guess they won't exactly be as in FT completely. Considering Silver will be alive and all and have another magic type.**_

_**Please bear with grammar mistakes. I have not bothered to reread this chapter much, I just wanted it out fast ;)**_

_**R&R. Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Introduction<strong>

_3__rd__ Person POV_

A long time ago there used to be three members of Fairy Tail that were very good friends. Natsumi, Anja and Silver. These three were a team. Also the strongest team of Fairy Tail. They were around the time when Gildarts was seen more regularly in the guild, however, neither parts knew that they soon would lose contact.

Anja became pregnant and after some few months, she and Silver decided to take a temporarily leave until their child arrived and had grown some. Keeping their guild marks and promises from Silver that he would keep doing some missions and send the money to the guild they went.

At the time master Makarov was younger, and did not give it much thought when Natsumi went on a new mission almost every day. As fast as she had completed the first one, she went on another one.

A letter arrived in the end.

_Dear Master Makarov. _

_I am about to move up to the village in the north together with Anja and Silver. I heard they got a boy. They named him Gray. I have seen him once, and he is wonderful!_

_I must inform you of a little surprise. I am also pregnant! With my mate. Not too long I figured out I was four months on the way, without even knowing! I couldn't be happier._

_I will return once my child is a little older, and I will bring my husband and mate. I am sure you will like him very much. He is full of energy and excellent in fight, as well as very loving. Tell Gildarts I am sorry for not keeping my promise to take a mission with him, but in the future, eh?_

_Time will pass fast, I am sure._

_Sincerely_

_Natsumi Dragneel._

However, none were prepared for what was to come.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Master.<em>

_Here is a picture with me and Natsu. Isn't he just adorable? He got my hair color! He is just the cutest ever. He recently turned four. And Gray is almost five. There is also a picture of him with Anja and Silver with this letter. _

_We have decided to soon return, and I will reveal the mystery of who Natsu's real father is, but first he had to leave for a few months. Do not worry, because I will not._

_Sincerely_

_Natsumi and Natsu Dragneel_

No one expected the village to get attacked by a demon. While Silver was busy defending Anja and Gray, Natsumi had her Natsu to worry about now that her mate had returned to the forest.

She ran to the outskirts of town and hid him behind a tree.

"You stay here, Natsu, ok? Do not go anywhere and I will be right back," Natsumi promised. She waited for her son to nod before she took off to help her friends.

Silver had a hard time holding his own against the demon, and the village had gone crumbling to the ground. Anja had been helping some from the sidelines, but her main priority was focusing on keeping Gray safe.

Cries of help sounded everywhere and soon the three friends had to give it their all. But it also meant to make Gray hide.

"Do not worry, love. I will find you when the demon is gone," Anja assured her son.

"Anja!" Natsumi screamed as she flung herself in front of her friend and defended with Water God's Shield. However it did not take long before it broke and they fell to the side.

"Hell, this is harder than I thought it would be. I guess getting a child really got me out of training," Natsumi joked.

"Tell me about it," Anja replied as they ran to Silver's side.

But before they reached him their visions ended in black.

Waking up again had never felt so painful before. As Natsumi woke up she dragged her body slowly up and looked around. Anja was not too far away and Natsumi breathed out in relief when she saw her blinking. She went to help her friend up, and then they were looking for Silver.

It was all so quiet. Fires around, but no sounds. In the end they were lucky to find Silver alive, but he was barely breathing. Then came the looking for their children.

Anja noticed that Gray had vanished, but because of her Ice Dragon Slayer magic she could still feel that her son was alive, just not where he was at.

Natsumi had run to the tree line, but Natsu was nowhere in sight. She kept running through the forest until she collapsed. Her son was gone, and she _needed_ to find him.

* * *

><p>Somewhere else deep into the forest lays a red dragon. His onyx eyes are set on the little child he recognizes as Natsu. His eyes narrow. Where was his mother? As he takes one more look at the sleeping child he sets off when he notice his mate's distress. However, he knows he cannot go too close to the village in his dragon form and ends up returning to Natsu. Suddenly feeling his mate in a sleeping state.<p>

Getting him on his back he fly to safety. To a cave well hidden. He needs to wait two more months before he can take on his human form again, but after rethinking it over, he has made a decision. To look for Natsumi, at the same time help Natsu train, but then he needs to stay in his dragon form, so he does.

But then he is not aware of a fatal day that is to come.

_Dear Makarov._

_It is with a heavy heart I bring you these news. Both Natsu and Gray are gone. They have simply disappeared. Right now we are looking all over Fiore. Anja knows for sure that Gray is alive because of her dragon instincts. However, I know from within, somehow, that Natsu is as well. We cannot give up on finding them._

_I have sent with you a picture of my husband and mate. His name is Igneel. This is what he looks like in his human form. No, I am not mistaken. And I will explain later._

_Our village was attacked by a demon named Deliora. I never would have thought such a creature existed before I truly saw it. We got knocked out, and when we awoke, the demon was gone. Most likely he had moved to another village. I do hope that someone is able to stop him._

_Natsumi._

* * *

><p>Two years had passed and they were sure that their children was no longer in Fiore. So they had made the decision to move out of the country and look in other ones. Would they have luck or not. They did not know.<p>

Makarov was thinking heavily over the letter that was laying on his desk. It was not happy news.

_Dear Master._

_Anja, Silver and I am about to leave Fiore for the other countries. Yes, we are very aware that letters might not reach. But we have to try. Maybe we are lucky and our sons will find our guild and you. However, if you do not manage to reach us under those circumstances – even if it is not very likely they might end up there considering how big Fiore is – please do not tell them about us before you feel the time is right. I in turn will try to send letters, so you know where to send yours next. I do not know how many years we will take, however, we also work fast as I will split with Silver and Anja to cover more ground. _

_Do not worry, I carry the communication lacrima that is connected to each other. Mine can reach theirs, and theirs can reach mine. We could sadly not for the moment afford anything else to reach you better. Do not worry master, we will be back before you know it._

_Sincerely _

_Natsumi, Anja and Silver._

* * *

><p>The years passed without the knowledge of what was going on. Only one letter had reached ever since, and Makarov found it strange that he had not received more than one. In the end a dark haired little boy had joined his guild with the name Gray Fullbuster, and he knew at once who he was. He opened his arms for the little boy, hurriedly tried to write to both Anja and Natsumi. The reply never came and he could only expect that neither had received. So he never told the boy that his parents were still alive. In his mind he had seen them dead on the ground. Neither did he seem to have much memory of Natsu and Natsumi. It was as if someone had erased those memories away.<p>

Then not too long after came a pink haired boy looking for his father. At first Makarov was confused that his father was supposed to be a dragon, but then he picked up the pieces from Natsumi's letters and immediately understood. Natsu thought he never knew his parents. Nevertheless it broke Makarov's heart not to tell the boy who they were, but he could not. And as the years passed he kept looking for a dragon. And the master himself kept sending letters. They were alive, and within his guild! He swore to keep them safe as he saw them grow older.

In the end he was afraid that he would not live to see the return of his former top team in Fairy Tail.

"Aye, they were something. The best team in Fairy Tail at the time," he heard Gildarts say. "One was a dragon slayer like you, Natsu. Her name was Anja. Too bad I never got a chance with her before she ended up pregnant…" He had trailed off and was in his own mind.

"Who was her dragon? Where is she now?" Natsu wondered aloud.

However there was no answer as Gildarts had retreated to his own memories and past.

"Leave the man be, Natsu," Makarov scolded and retreated to his office.

Then came the day a letter arrived. It was a little torn in the edges, but from that it was whole.

_Dear Master Makarov._

_I hope my letters have reached you, however, I do not know so know this. I have met up with Anja and Silver again. We are going to take one more look in Fiore. Of course we will stop by the guild first. Also I do need to find Igneel._

_As explained in earlier letters I am afraid for him. I can barely feel him. I know he is alive, but the pull is so faint that it scares me. Nevertheless, I cannot lose hope._

_We have also planned to stop by Tenrou Island and visit Mavis' grave before we return. I hope the money we bring will keep our guild running for many years to come. We have also got to train on our powers and gotten stronger, as well as Anja and Silver can now use each other's magic._

_Hope to see you soon._

_Natsumi._

With that letter Makarov knew where the S-class exam was going to be this year.

Natsumi, Anja and Silver was on a boat towards Tenrou. They were not far now even if they were only using a little boat. Then they saw it. A huge black dragon was circling the isle. The three mages were not slow to jump into the water and swim towards the island as fast as they could.

Then as they stepped on the sand of the island, they all fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p><em>Anja<em>: Ice Dragon Slayer (can use some of Silver's magic). Blue hair, blue-gray eyes. FT guild mark on the side of her right thigh in light green.

_Silver_: Here he is not like "usual". He is alive and he is an Ice God Slayer (can use some of Anja's magic). Black hair, black eyes. FT mark on his right wrist in black.

_Natsumi_: Water God Slayer also mated to Igneel. Pink hair, green eyes. FT guild mark in her left palm in silver.

* * *

><p>What do you think? I am aware that it has barely started, but it gets more going in the next chapter I am sure :)<p>

Please tell me what you think ;)


	2. Chapter 2 Return and Games

_**I could not wait to write another chapter ;) So fast too :D Anyway here is some info. Natsu was born in X767 making him 17/18 in X791 since they had the 7 year gap and all that jazz. So 18 since it was April when they returned then he had b-day in june (making that up since I am not sure of when and which month he is really born so). Which means Natsumi had nearly just turned 18 when she got Natsu. And Gray is about one year older so… I have done my research on dates, and I am aware that not all is exactly as it was, like Deliora was earlier than "supposed" to, however, this is fanfiction after all. Hope I have not confused anyone. And I do apologize for any grammar mistakes.**_

_**Again, though this is last time I say it: I do not own FT, Hiro Mashima does. I have said it, it is in my summary, live with it ;) I own my OC's and the general idea that is outside of what really happens in FT, there we go…**_

**Oh, nearly forgot, the first chap was supposed to be Introductin and Letters, just so ya know xD**

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2:<strong> **Return and Games**

_3rd person POV_

_Year X791_

As Natsumi slowly came back to it, she felt groggy. It was as she had been sleeping for quite a while, and heavily at that. She blinked once, then twice. She was covered in sand and a young girl was floating in the air in front of her. Her eyes widened and her mouth parted.

"Please, do not react harshly," the girl said.

"M-Mavis?" Natsumi stuttered. Thinking of a painting of the first master. The girl nodded. "You're a ghost," she then stated.

"I guess you could phrase it like that. You have been asleep for a long time." Natsumi looked around confused, then tilted her head to the side with a quiet 'huh'. "Seven years have passed since you, Anja and Silver put foot on the island. You have been under a protection spell, so you did not age, and the island was hidden. However, you used a longer time to wake up since the core members of Fairy Tail woke up three months ago."

"Eh?" Was all Natsumi managed to get out.

"Third was holding the S-class exam here on Tenrou when a dragon attacked. The strongest members were here, and ended up frozen in time like you."

"Where is Anja and Silver?" Natsumi finally managed to ask.

"Not too far from here. I believe they are about to wake up as well."

"So I am still 34?" Natsumi then asked looking down at her dirty body.

Mavis nodded.

"That will make Natsu 24 years old already, won't it? Unless we have not reached June yet."

Mavis said nothing as she knew that Natsu was in the guild. Instead she answered what she could. "It is July. You better get back to the guild."

"Ah, yes, of course. Thank you."

"Oh, and one more thing. Do not be surprised if you see me with the guild. I have been around."

Natsumi could only nod as she hurried over to the direction her friends were supposed to be. After finding Anja's top due to her stripping habit – though the female never stripped more than to her underwear – she found her female friend covered in a lot of sand, but strangely enough her face was barely any sand on.

Natsumi shook Anja once, twice and then trice. "Come on, Anja. You stupid stripper, wake up!"

Fast as lightning Anja shot up and stood in a fighting stance with her fists clenched. "Who called me stripper?" she seethed and looked fast around. "Huh?" She blinked. "What's going on?"

"We need to find Silver, I will explain later."

Realization seemed to dawn over Anja's features and she nodded. Knowing that it was no time for their usual bickering.

They found the Ice God Slayer close to a cave. He seemed to sleep very well. Instead of waking him up softly, Natsumi used her water magic, cooled it down so it would feel freezing and then attacked him with it.

Silver could not believe that someone ambushed him when he had such a good sleep. The freezing water did not do much more than shock him – considering the element he worked with was ice. He shot up and looked around him. He noticed Anja, Natsumi and then that they were still on Tenrou.

"What happened?" he ask.

"We have been asleep for 7 years!" Natsumi says and start to walk towards the water. "Quick, make an ice boat and let's return to Magnolia," she then orders.

"Hey, hey, hey. Wait a moment. What do you mean by frozen for 7 years?!" Anja exclaim and grab Natsumi's right elbow.

"Just make the damned boat and I will explain you stripper!"

"What did you call me _little mermaid_?"

"What did you say? Are you looking for a fight?"

"Bring it!"

"Stop right there!" Silver stepped in between the two females. "Please calm down. We have bigger issues right now. You can continue when we reach the guild. Gee, you can never stop, can ya?"

"Sorry," Anja said sheepishly.

"Whatever," Natsumi grumbled and crossed her arms.

As Silver started on a big enough iceboat, both Anja and Natsumi stood facing away from each other. And then as he did his last touch, he called the girls to step in.

Ever so slowly they did, but they refused to sit beside each other. Silver sighed. "How can you two be best friends? That is something I do not understand," he grumbled to himself.

Natsumi used her water magic and focused on the water behind the boat as she made it push the boat forward. When it had reached a steady rhythm, she turned so she could focus on her friends while keeping the magic going.

"Mavis appeared when I woke up and explained that we have pretty much been asleep for 7 years. Under a protection spell. However, when we saw the dragon, it was other people on this island. To be specific, guild members as well as Master Makarov. And we slept longer than they did. It is now July. When? I have no clue. So that's pretty much it."

Both Silver and Anja gaped at her. Then they looked down on their bodies.

"Well, I still look 36," Anja mumbled. "And he looks the same too," she muttered and pointed to Silver. Then at Natsumi. "You almost look younger! Why?! That is so not fair!"

"Huh…" Natsumi could faintly remember something Igneel had told her long ago and she paled. "Oh?" she heard herself mutter.

"Oh? Is that all you can say?"

"Shut it you two! We are almost at Hargeon," Silver spoke up and pointed to the town in front of them.

At least they still had their money when they got safely on land. A lot had seemed to change, and as the three got to the closest inn, they noticed it was _very_ quiet.

They booked one room, just so they could freshen up. Anja and Natsumi hurriedly went to buy some new clothes.

Natsumi got a dress similar to the one she was wearing. It was long and white. But on each side of her hips and down it was split so she could easily fight in it. It was long sleeved and a V-neck. From under you could also see her wearing white shorts so no one would drool over her underwear. Also back in her mind she knew that Igneel would be furious if others could see it. It was a thick fabric, so it would be holding up well in fight. She also added new boots. These barely had any heel, but it would prove useful. Then on the inside of her right thigh was a small dagger.

Anja was wearing green shorts. It was pretty usual for her. They just about covered her Fairy Tail guild mark, but she could drag it up enough so she could prove which guild she was from. Under a light blue singlet, she wore a black sports bra. Just in case her stripping went too far, it was safer that way. Over that again she had a white jacked that reached down to her waist-line as well as white boots like Natsumi.

On the way back to the inn as Anja was about to pull her shoulder length blue hair into a ponytail she stopped dead in her tracks. Through the windows of a café she could see the LV – lacrima vision – sending pictures of live fighting.

"What in the world?" she muttered and dragged Natsumi with her in so she could see better. "What is this?" she asked one of the waiters.

She simply laughed and shook her head.

"Where have you been for the last 7 years?" a man asked her from the bar.

"Not in Fiore," Anja asked straight forward.

"What you see is the GMG – Grand Magic Games. Guilds compete to become the top guild of Fiore. This is the seventh year they arrange it. This is the second day, and Fairy Tail seems to surprise." The man gestured to the screen.

"Excuse me?" Natsumi exclaimed.

"Fairy Tail has been on the bottom since they lost their core members, however, they have returned after seven years. They have two teams going. I believe they are fighting to win and get their old guild hall back." The man turned in his seat and refocused on the LV.

"Old guild hall?" Anja whispered to Natsumi.

"I will travel with the water to Magnolia and speak to the Major. Maybe we can use the money we bring back to get our guild hall back," Natsumi suggested.

"What shall I and Silver do?" Anja wondered.

"Travel to Crocus. I feel something strange is in the air." Natsumi sniffed a little. "Do not approach the guild before I have arrived, ok?"

Anja nodded in agreement and they split.

Natsumi ran to the water and dived. She merged with it and traveled by high speed. As she felt the familiarity of Magnolia she exited the water and took on her human form again. What she saw was enormous. It did not look like their old guild hall at all. It was much bigger, however, it was the guild, and it seemed to have been abandoned for a long time.

Natsumi did not have to wait long when she presented the Major the money. As well as she wanted workers to fix what were damaged. She paid for that too. She left the rest to the Major as she ran to catch the next train to Crocus. The money should at least cover some years, and the Major was well aware that if he cheated somehow she would know, and he would get it.

_Igneel, where are you?_ She thought as she started to fall asleep. Her eyes started to drop and then she felt it. His magic signature. "Igneel?" she yelled and awoke with a start. "Igneel?" she then whispered. She could see no one and she felt herself fall again.

"_Last stop is Crocus. Thank you for using…_" Natsumi did not catch the rest of it as she could swear she saw spiky red hair outside of the train window.

She flung herself out of her seat and ran to stand by the door.

The train stopped and she flung herself out and into the crowd. Why was it so many people? She tried to sniff his scent, feel his magic signature, but it was as if it was never there. Defeated she went to the closest restaurant just to get some food.

* * *

><p>Anja and Silver had been walking around Crocus for a while when they noticed quite the rowdy bar.<p>

Anja took time to marvel Silver's looks as he was buying them ice creams. He was wearing dark pants that hugged his legs _niiice_. And the blue t-shirt followed his toned upper part waaaay too good to be true.

"Are you done checking me out now?" he joked.

Shaking her head a little bit dazed she nodded and accepted the ice cream. Her eyes landed on a girl with wide green eyes. She was literally floating. Her wavy blonde hair, her childlike features could only mean one thing.

"Mavis?" Anja whispered.

Silver looked at his wife. Then the way she looked. Indeed it seemed to be the first master of Fairy Tail. He started to walk towards the girl who had turned away from them, retreating to an inn. He dragged Anja after him looked inside a window.

"Master?" he breathed.

Anja froze. "Master?" she then asked him.

Silver nodded and was about to open the door when Mavis came out and held a hand out to signal 'stop'.

"W-what?" Anja wondered.

"It is not time," Mavis spoke. "Do you not want to make a grand entrance?" She was grinning.

"Er, I guess…" she trailed off.

"Then wait for Natsumi. Check in at a close inn, and I will meet her when she arrives here at Crocus. Now you two should go eat out at a nice restaurant and enjoy yourselves." Mavis nodded to herself and almost thought she had to push them away from the guild's inn.

Anja and Silver did as first said. Then later as they had checked in, they noticed the date. 2nd July X791.

Master Makarov saw Mavis return to the bar at the Honey Bone Lodge he knew that the first master was up to something. What it was he did not know of. She was wearing a smile that meant that only she knew. If it was good or bad he had no clue, but he kept watching her warily.

"Nice evening out, first?" he then ask.

"Mhmm…" Mavis nodded and observed the guild members.

"There is a few things I want to ask of you-" However, Makarov had no time to finish what he was about to say when he saw Mavis frown and go out the door – actually right through it – but that was another case. "First?" he ask. It was no use. She was already gone.

Mavis went through the city as she felt the strange magic change. It led her to the train station. Natsumi was looking around into the darkness. For a moment she looked absolutely helpless. Had she felt the same energy? Mavis wondered. But as she neared the Water God Slayer she noticed the change. Her Fire Dragon Slaying magic was manifesting very fast. Without the woman knowing it herself.

"Natsumi?" Mavis ask, as she approach the woman in front of her.

"Oh, hi there Mavis," Natsumi mumbles in return so she does not attract attention to herself.

"We should stop by a late open magic shop and get you a dress that resists fire well," Mavis states.

"Why?" Natsumi wonders.

"Are you not aware of the change within you?" the first master says almost a little angry.

"No, should I?" Natsumi got more and more confused with the change from Mavis. Had she done something wrong?

"Let's go more private, shall we?" she then suggests. Natsumi nods in agreement.

They enter an alley and go as far back as possible so there would be no prying eyes or eavesdropping.

"You are mated to a dragon, am I correct?" Natsumi nods. "Fire is his element, right?" Another nod. "Aren't mates supposed to connect their souls in a way that you are also able to use each other's magic?" Mavis then wonders.

"Well, that might be true. But Igneel and I weren't together long enough for that to develop. However, I still have traits like dragon slayers when it comes to sight, hearing, smell, taste and strength. The fire is still not there," Natsumi explains.

"Wrong," Mavis states. "The fire has been kept at bay for so long that it is now threatening to explode. I suggest you do as I said. You don't want your clothes to burn away from your body."

"Damn you, Igneel," Natsumi mutters. _If you had been close and with me I wouldn't have to think about this now_.

Natsumi went to a magic shop and did ask for magic clothing that would help her against fire. But it did not exist. Or so the clerk meant. Instead he could sell her a spell that would work on all of her clothes to protect the one that wore them and used the fire. So sure, she could live with that, until she heard the price. I was ridiculous! 200,000 jewels. That was a lot! Nevertheless, she could not afford to waste more time and got ripped to save her clothing and her dignity. She left with her head held high and _very_ pissed.

Mavis had once again met up with her and showed her the way to her friends when she picked up on a familiar scent. _Natsu?_ She wondered and started to follow the scent.

"No, Natsumi," Mavis said stern and pointed for Natsumi to turn again.

"But Natsu…I can sense him," Natsumi whispered.

"I know you want to. He is most likely in town for the games. Come on, you need rest, you will find him again tomorrow."

Feeling like she was letting her son down she went to the room Silver and Anja was supposed to stay in. She was greeted with soft smiles and worried eyes.

She filled them in on what she had done in Magnolia. In return Silver and Anja filled Natsumi in on some other news. Their family were close. _So very very close_.

So they all went to bed thinking of their sons. Thinking of their guild. What would come of tomorrow? It would be the 3rd day of the GMG.

They would just have to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>So I am aware that it is not exactly as the mangaanime, while at the same time it is written in my own way. Some few things will happen as they do, while other things will change. So you are herby warned for some spoilers, so if you have not read/seen the GMG and after, think of if you want to continue or wait to continue reading ;) **

**Hope you liked it.**

**Tell me what you think, questions?**

**Love**


	3. Chapter 3 Mystery and Fight

_**Gasp, another chapter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Mystery and Fight<strong>

_3rd person POV_

The next day Natsumi woke up with a start. Confused she looked around. She felt hot in the strangest way and the sweat was trailing down her forehead. The light was peeking through the curtains of the shared room and her eyes got used to the light. She dragged a hand over her forehead and then down her face. Yep, she was soaking in her own sweat. Feeling grossed out by her own hygiene she went to take a shower.

Anja awoke by the sound of the shower going. She stretched ever so slowly and sat carefully up to not wake Silver. When she looked over to Natsumi's bed, her eyes widened. The sheets were gray and black and looked burnt in places. It was a miracle there was no hole. However, there was no sign of any pillow.

Confused she crawled out of bed and went over to the burnt bed. It had obviously happened while they were asleep. She sniffed. Yeah, no mistake that this had Natsumi done herself. Which meant that her mate's signature was manifesting even more.

"What's going on?" Silver asked from the bed. Looking at her curiously.

"Her fire dragon slaying magic is manifesting. I feel it is strong. Strong like the level of Igneel."

Silver nodded slowly. "Well, she will be more like a dragon then."

A quiet cough came from the entrance of the bathroom. Natsumi was dressed in her usual attire and a frown was upon her face.

"I know what you are talking about. I can hear you," Natsumi said quietly.

"Then please do share you information," Anja complained.

"I-I…well, it is not so easy as you think," Natsumi then muttered.

"Well, we got all day." Anja crossed her arms.

"Ehrm…You know how Igneel is a dragon and all?" Both Silver and Anja nodded. "He told me, that since we are mates, and we are mated, eventually as I reach his physical age I will stop aging too, and eventually be able to take on a dragon form, unless he starts to age together with me."

"Eh?!"

Both Silver and Anja were in shock. What the hell? Would they grow old and die while she stayed – almost – immortal?

Natsumi held up her hands. "Please, calm down. I am not going anywhere. I mean, I am not leaving you guys. He promised me, that we will stay together as mainly humans, and he needs to help me control my magic. However, right now he is not here and cannot stop the process. So for now you just have to live with my awesomeness." She winked and went to sit over on her bed. Then she sniffed. "Do you smell fire?"

Anja pointed to her friend. "It's you."

Shocked, Natsumi looked to her right fist, which was aflame. With a squeak, she summoned her water magic. But, the fire was too strong and it kept burning. In the end she made the whole room get drenched in her Water God's flood. Then she summoned it back and the fire had died.

"Well, that was interesting," Silver said and raised a brow. Soaking wet from head to toe.

"Don't worry about it, I'll control it. I just need to get used to it. Stupid Igneel, where the hell is he?"

Anja noticed that Natsumi had started to get out of it again and managed to convince her to go out and eat breakfast, and she did agree.

They found a nice cozy café that also showed the GMG on the LV. The first challenge was Pandemonium, and a woman from Fairy Tail was first out. Both Natsumi and Anja cheered loudly while Silver tried to hide in a corner, swearing he did not know the two.

Erza won. She had defeated all the 100 monsters.

"Oh, I did not know our guild had gotten this strong," Anja praised.

"But what will the rest do now?" Natsumi wondered aloud.

As the next challenge for the rest of the participants, Silver went over to his mate and friend and sat beside them. "That is very interesting. Using the MPF."

"I don't think Natsumi understands," Anja whispered to her husband. Pointing to their friend who looked as confused as ever.

"Magic Power Finder. Oh, look. Cana from Fairy Tail." The three quieted down.

"Eh?!" they all exclaimed.

"She can use one of the fairy arts?" Anja whisper-yelled.

"What do you say to watch the rest of the battles from the tribune?" Natsumi then whispered. A scary look overcame her face and both Anja and Silver knew at once that the Water God Slayer was up to something. "Aw, come on," she complained when she noticed their looks. "It'll be fun."

"Yeah…of course…" Silver crossed his arms.

Anja had gotten a look over her face, and they could all see the sparkling eyes of hers since her hair was pulled up in her usual ponytail. "I'm in," she hissed showing her fangs.

"Great…" Silver groaned. "Why do I even bother with you two?"

"Because you love us," Anja purred and met his eyes.

"Mainly loving stripper of course," Natsumi corrected.

"What was that?!"

"Calm down and let's go!" Silver broke the two off and stood in between them. He could swear they still acted like children/teenagers.

Faster than lightning, both women composed themselves and smiled at him. Then at the same time they answered, "Of course. Let's." Then they giggled like crazy.

The three entered the entrance of the arena when the third duel was about to start. Not sure over which direction they were supposed to take they just kept on walking.

* * *

><p>From the Fairy Tail stand Makarov was watching as the third battle finished with Laxus and Alexei. That Ivan would cheat. He shook his head.<p>

The next would be between Wendy and Chelia. Nevertheless, he kept looking at first. She was grinning as voices suddenly came from the middle of the arena.

"_I swear we are lost_," the female voice, oh so familiar, said.

The arena was a little dusty after making the field ready for the next battle, and they could barely see three figures.

"_Why so much sand?_" another female voice complained.

"_Would have thought we would meet someone to show us the way, but no…_" The third was a male.

"What in the…" Makarov looked to first again who was clapping her hands together happily.

"_What do we have here?_" rung out of the speakers. Chapati's voice sounded excited.

"_I sense _strong_ magical energy_," came from Lahar.

"_To me these three signatures seems somewhat familiar, can it be_…" Yajima sounded on guard as he commented.

"_Stop pushing!_" came an annoyed voice.

"_Why don't you just use your water magic to clear the place?_"

Silence.

"_I-I didn't think of that._"

There came a 'slap' sound.

"_What was that_?" the voice sounded angry.

"_I am so staying out of this_," the male said.

"_You asked for it._" The voice was smug.

"_You wanna go_?"

"_Bring it_!"

"They sound like Natsu and Gray," Lucy said from their stand and sweat dropped. Erza's eyes had narrowed. Then a huge wave appeared out of nowhere.

In a flash the battle area was cleared. However, the sight was shocking.

In high air on solid ice sat a man looking down with a defeated expression. Everyone followed his gaze to the two females on the ground.

Half the battle area was filled with floating water, while the rest was frozen in solid ice. The water was steaming, so everyone could guess that it was boiling.

"Little, little mermaid," the blue-haired girl taunted.

"You just crossed a line," the pink-haired one seethed.

Master Makarov chocked. In front of him was his three members. Looking…His gaze landed on Mavis who was grinning from ear to ear. She met his eyes and nodded once. So they _had_ been on Tenrou. Then why had they not showed themselves?

The man seemed to notice that they were in the middle of the arena and tried to get the attention of the two women. The crowd watched in silence.

"Ice Dragon's Roar!" Anja yelled.

Then at the same time Natsumi answered with, "Water God's Barrow!" Makarov's eyes nearly bugged out from the clash.

The water seemed to have a teeny tiny effect on the ice, but not enough, and it split to the sides.

"_Seems like we have a surprise battle, and everyone is _loving_ it,_" Chapati yelled over the speakers.

Then the two women stopped dead. They froze. Then their eyes flickered to the sides. Both postures turned relaxed – however still on guard – as they started to turn.

"Oh hell."

"I jinx that." Makarov heard Anja mutter over the live feed as she went over to Natsumi.

"This is what you two get when you come up with plans like you do," Silver complained as he had come down from his hiding place.

"It's not my fault that pinkie over here…"

"What did you call me?"

"Not again…"

Both had raised their fists when Natsumi suddenly turned. She sniffed the air once. Twice. "Igneel?" she whispered ever so quiet. Makarov tilted his head to the side thoughtfully.

From the tribune there were several dragon slayers who heard what the pink-haired woman said.

"Igneel?" Natsu asked. "What does she know of Igneel?" he then said a little louder.

He was about to jump over the railing when a hand stopped him. He looked towards Lucy. "Don't," she whispered. "This is not the time." Her eyes met his. Then they both turned to look at the battlefield.

The woman was now running towards the exit, but as she neared it, it closed in front of her.

"What in the…?"

The other female and the man tried the other exits, but every time they neared one, it closed.

"_Seems the people wants a battle between the two ladies._"

"Fuck you!" the blue-haired woman screamed towards one of the speakers.

"Anja, calm down," the man whispered in her ear and held her back from hitting it.

"No! Let us out!"

"Natsumi," the woman named Anja gasped as she saw her friend aflame.

The crowd gasped and the commentator was as excited as ever.

"_Hmm…this is indeed Natsumi, Anja and Silver._" Yajima's voice sounded over the stadium as they pointed out who it was on the live feed. "_They were once Fairy Tail's strongest team_."

The members of Fairy Tail who had not known the trio looked towards their master in shock. And everyone was thinking the same. _They are part of Fairy Tail?_

"Hey, we are still strong," Natsumi complained as she heard the comment through her rage. Her mood had switched again and Anja wanted to face-palm.

Anja seemed to sober up too. "We are the strongest. We kept on training even if we were not at the guild." The last part she muttered so it was barely hearable.

Many from the crowd was yelling, 'Prove it!' but they would not have of it.

"Ok, ok, so we have returned. However, we are not here to fight. We are here to watch our guild in action," Silver spoke up.

"Why does she look so familiar?" Natsu wondered aloud. Not knowing that Gray was thinking the same.

Natsumi caught onto the voice and looked towards it. And what she found was shocking. It was a blonde first who looked exactly like…"Hey Anja! Look over there, it's Layla!" Natsumi said excitedly.

This time Anja did bring the palm of her hand to her face and ever so slowly dragged it down.

"Look at how young she is, Natsumi. That must be the daughter she was speaking of."

"What?" Natsumi asked clueless.

"I swear she can be dense at times," Anja complained and let her gaze wander. She froze. "G-Gray?" she whispered.

However, Gray did not pick up on the voice like Natsu did. And he gave his rival as well as friend a strange look.

"Now, let us out of here!" Natsumi yelled again.

"We refuse to fight!" Silver spoke up.

After a lot of silence from the speakers, there came a quiet 'let them go', and all the entrances opened.

"Her flames feels like Igneel's," Natsu mumbled as the three figures disappeared and Wendy stepped out on the arena.

"There is no time for this now, Natsu," Erza scolded. "Observe!"

"Aye!" came his reply automatically, but he could not stop but think over the one named Natsumi.

And neither could Lucy.

It was something with those three that made them seem familiar. And then when she looked to her pink-haired dense friend she noticed one of the similarities. Then she thought of how old the woman might be and did the calculations. Even if she did, something was missing from the puzzle. And the same happened when she tried to connect the pieces to Gray. She looked over to master. He was looking their way and he met her eyes. He nodded once, then he followed the battle again.

* * *

><p>"You are so dense," Anja complained as they sat in a park close to the inn.<p>

"I am not," Natsumi complained.

"Yes you are," Anja corrected.

"Neither of you are dense. Now come on. Soon enough we have to meet with the guild again." Silver's voice was hard. He had a headache and he just wanted to go to bed. But he knew better than to suggest such a thing.

"I'll meet you in about an hour. I need to check something out," Natsumi said and started sniffing the air again.

"O-kaaay. Let's go then, Silver."

As the couple went, Natsumi started to run towards the scent. She could swear she felt Igneel. His magic signature was low, but still strong enough for her to find it. To find him. Eventually she came to a stop at the castle garden.

"I knew you would come." The voice sounded eerie. However, she knew that he was only talking like this when hiding.

"You're here," she breathed.

"Not fully. Just an illusion. I'm in the dragon realm-"

"Why?"

"I cannot explain right now."

Her eyes filled with unshed tears as she stared at the transparent Igneel in his human form.

"I-I miss you." Her voice was shaking.

"I'll try to be there soon." He stepped closer and reached out his right hand. He stroke her left cheek ever so slowly. "I need to leave."

"Please don't…" But she was already alone.

"Eh, miss?"

Natsumi looked down with tear-filled eyes. "Y-yes?" she sniffled and dried her tears with her left sleeve.

"Your name is Natsumi?"

She nodded.

"Where is your guild mark?" a white cat asked.

"Oh, here." Natsumi held out her palm with the mark.

"You are truly a Fairy Tail member," the girl said astonished.

"Yep. So what's your name?" Natsumi grinned towards the girl. She was adorable after all.

"Wendy. Oh, and this is Carla. We are also members of Fairy Tail."

"Really?" Natsumi's grin got wider. "That's awesome!"

"Th-thank you," Wendy stuttered.

The cat huffed a little. Natsumi tilted her head to the side.

"Let me follow you to Honey Bone, I need to go there anyway."

Wendy nodded and together they went in quiet. Then as Natsumi was about to enter she was once again stopped by Mavis. She told Wendy to go inside and not to worry and then she focused her attention to Mavis. What was going on? And once again she was not allowed to enter. Ever so frustrated she returned to the inn where she, Anja and Silver stayed. In the end they had gotten the same message. They had to wait. And no matter how annoying it was, they did as first said.

While at the Honey Bone Lodge, Wendy told Lucy about her encounter with Natsumi. And it just got the celestial mage thinking more.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I could not wait to get another chapter posted as you can see, however I will not write one today since I will be somewhat busy. So you just need to wait some ;) Anyway, as you can see I've somehow put them knowing Lucy's mother in this story here too, how will that come forth? ^^<strong>

**Any questions? Hope you liked it :)**

**R&R**

**Love**


	4. Chapter 4 Welcome Home

_**Here is the 4th chapter! I felt for being nice again since I wrote a long chapter for my book earlier, I felt that I could write a chap for this too. So I did. Sorry for any grammar mistakes and all that. Too excited to get it out to look it well over. And again, this is fanfic, so not everything is going according to the anime/manga. **_

_**Thank you **_**rubymayne** _**for the two reviews. Really glad to see some feedback ;)**_

_**R&R **_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Welcome Home<strong>

_Lucy's POV_

For a long time I kept thinking over the three Fairy Tail members that had appeared on the arena earlier. They had been absent for a _very_ long time. And Master had explained to us that they had been within the guild since they were in their early teens, but then after both Anja and Natsumi had become pregnant, they left.

Natsumi was the pink-haired one with Water God slaying magic. But we had all seen that she could use fire too.

Anja was an Ice Dragon Slayer, while her husband Silver was an Ice God slayer.

Then Master had explained to all of us that right before we went to Tenrou for the S-class exams he had received a letter from them. Stating their return. Where he also learnt that the mates could use each other's magic.

It was a lot of information to take in, and of course Natsu had wanted to fight all of them. I thought back on it.

"_Quiet Natsu!" Makarov had yelled. "Did you not feel their amount of magic power? Even if they were trapped on Tenrou with us, they are much stronger than all of us. Natsumi might even have more magic power than I do."_

_I sat in shock as I heard him speak those words._

"_Master," Erza spoke. "What made them leave the guild in the first place?"_

_I could understand her question, as I too was curious._

_I saw Master pale, and his eyes widened for a second. Not unnoticed by Erza as her expression turned calculating. _

"_Like I said. Both were pregnant when they left. And in a way they did not leave as they kept their guild marks, and they left at different times. But the reason they left Fiore was to look for their sons." Everyone turned quiet. Master had full attention. "A demon had attacked their village." He looked to Gray. "The demon's name was Deliora." Gray sucked in a deep breath. "Natsumi hid her son, and Anja told her son to hide and that she would find him after the fight. And fight they did. However, they all lost consciousness. Then when they awoke, their sons were gone. But a mother's instinct is great. They could feel their sons were still alive, but somehow they could not find them. They travelled all over Fiore, then without losing hope they left for the other countries." Master said no more as he jumped down from the bar and made his way to the exit._

_I watched him leave, and we all stayed quiet._

It wasn't long after I decided to return to our room. Then Wendy had returned from her walk with Carla and told me of her meeting with Natsumi.

First she had seen the pink-haired mage with a man that looked like Natsu. Then as she came closer, he was suddenly gone. And Natsumi had brought her back here.

I turned still awake. Looking to my companions. They were sound asleep. I looked to Natsu and Happy. The blue cat was sleeping, while Natsu's back was turned. He moved some. Then he turned towards me.

From the faint light streaming through a gap of the curtains, I could see his eyes. He was awake. Our eyes met and I could feel a small blush creep up on my face. _Bad Lucy! Do not think like this again!_ I scolded myself. Ever since Mira gave me the idea that Natsu was interested in me, it could not leave my mind even if I had somewhat managed to _not_ think about it. Then after we had returned from Tenrou, nope, I was no longer able to keep the thoughts away.

_Stupid take-over mage. Giving me such ideas_.

The duvet was covering my face so I could not see. Then when I felt the bed shift behind me I let out a quiet squeak.

"Luce, it's just me." Natsu's voice calmed me down. Then I realized. _He's creeping into my bed_ again_!_ Tempted to Lucy-kick him out of the bed I turned towards him. He was looking at me with worried eyes. Ok, I did _not_ have the heart to kick him out.

"What's wrong?" I whispered.

"I keep thinking of earlier today," he mumbled back.

"Me too," I admitted.

"She said Igneel's name. I know she must have met him somewhere. Maybe he trained her." His voice was rising.

"Shh," I whisper-yelled. "They might wake up," I then added pointing to the rest of the room. He gave a faint nod.

"She was so familiar," he then said quietly.

_Well, you look alike. Your name is close to match_.

"How old are you, Natsu?" I asked.

"I don't know." He was frowning. I rolled my eyes.

"How old do you think she was?"

"No clue." _Idiot_.

"She's old enough to be your mother," I pointed out quietly.

I got no response. Light snores came out of his mouth and I rolled my eyes. Typical him to fall asleep in the middle of conversation.

I turned away from him again and felt an arm sneak around me. I froze. Listened. He was still snoring. Then for once I let myself relax, knowing he was holding me.

* * *

><p><em>Natsumi's POV<em>

The morning came quickly. Almost too quick. I rolled over, and then for a moment I felt nothing but air, then I hit the floor. I groaned in complaint. Why now?

Slowly I opened my eyes to the shining sun. Then I cursed. Too bright. Much too bright.

"Why all the cursing?" I heard Anja mumble sleepily from her and Silver's bed.

"Much too bright. The sun," I grumbled and got up. Then I let out another series of curses. This time I really had burnt a hole in my bed. "Be back later," I said in a normal tone and left our room.

Down in the lobby I informed them of the bed, paid so they could buy a new one, and I knew that next time we went to bed I would use the spell to protect against the fire. I knew I could control the fire when I was awake, but asleep? That was another story.

I walked out into the fresh air and started walking the streets of Crocus before the games would start again. Then feeling the delicious smell of fresh and newly baked food I went into the closest café.

"Hello," the old woman behind the cash register greeted me.

"Hi," I said back as I looked at the menu.

The door opened. Then I heard a sharp intake of breath. "It's you!" came a female voice. I turned.

"Excuse me?" I blinked and looked at the blonde girl that looked just like Layla. Then I looked down and noticed her pink Fairy Tail mark. "Oh. You are part of Fairy Tail," I then said with a smile. She nodded. Her brown eyes watched me as I turned around to order plenty of food.

I sat down by the window and the blonde girl sat down in front of me. I raised an eyebrow.

"I'm Lucy," she then said. Watching as I started eating. Nearly inhaling my food. Gosh, I was hungry.

"Hewwow," I said with food in my mouth. Then swallowing it.

"So, you are a member of Fairy Tail too. What made you return at the time when Tenrou was attacked?" she asked. Leaning on her elbows over the table.

"No luck finding what we were looking for," I answered clearly. I had just finished my food. "We decided to give Fiore another shot."

"Your son?" Lucy asked.

I felt myself pale. "How did you know that?" I wanted to attack her and demand her to tell me what was going on, but my rational part won over.

"Master told us the basics yesterday."

I calmed slightly. "Oh." But at the same time I did not like that he was spilling it out. After all, Natsu was my son, not his.

"Well, I need to go, the games will start soon."

"Er, yeah. Sure." She waved and in return I gave a small wave. Then I frowned. Was she unto me? Was that why she asked so many questions? Then I remembered. "Wait!" I ran out after her. She turned around and looked at me curiously. "Gray. The mage in your guild. What is his full name?"

"Gray Fullbuster," Lucy answered slowly.

I sucked in a deep breath. I looked up, but she was already gone. _He must have been in the guild for a while. I guess Master never reached us._

I frowned as I went back in. I ordered dessert and decided to watch the first part of the games in there.

The LV was turned on and the fourth day had started.

* * *

><p><em>3<em>_rd__ person POV_

It did not take long for Anja and Silver to find Natsumi. She was sitting thoughtfully looking at the blank LV while waiting for the games to start. The ice couple entered and ordered an easy breakfast as they went to sit with Natsumi.

"_Lucy Heartfilia_," Chapati's voice rung on the LV. The blonde Fairy Tail mage was showed. Natsumi's head snapped up.

"Fairy Tail got an A and a B team," Silver then said with humor clear in his voice.

"Typical Master to do something like that," Anja answered and turned to the LV.

"However, the teams are not an even number anymore. They might have to merge the teams since they are the only ones to have two teams."

"Mhmm…" Anja didn't bother to continue the conversation as she was interested in her two guild mates that were fighting in the Naval battle.

Then as it happened it came a, "Hmm…" from Silver. Natsumi and Anja looked to him. "Gray-_sama_…?"

Anja's head snapped up. "What?"

The LV briefly showed the mortified mage. Then Juvia was thrown out of the water. "Too distracted," Natsumi spoke up and pointed to the screen.

"It must _really_ be him," Anja whispered.

"Well, considering how alike he is you and Silver, and that his surname is Fullbuster, I have a pretty good feeling that he is your son," Natsumi stated.

"What are we going to do?" Anja panicked. "He didn't recognize us yesterday, how are we going to tell him that we're his parents?" She had turned her panicking to Silver. He was calm, but his eyes promised a storm as the sparkling tears were hidden. They were there, but they did not flow.

"Master can help us I'm sure," Silver reassured her.

"I thought I saw him yesterday, however I couldn't be sure," Anja whispered. "It feels like him. And a mother's instinct is never wrong, right?" she looked to Natsumi.

"Don't look at me. At least you still have a son. So far I have no clue where mine is…"

They looked at the LV again and the trio gasped. "How can she do that?!" Anja exclaimed.

"Lucy," Natsumi yelled towards the LV.

"Let's go, now," Silver hissed and dragged the two slayers after him and towards the arena. "We might as well watch from the tribune. There we can keep an eye on our members. And butt in if something happens like that again."

"I cannot tolerate that a guild mate is tortured," Natsumi hissed.

"We don't even know them, Natsumi," Anja said softly.

"I spoke to Lucy this morning. She's a nice kid. She did not deserve _that_. And she must be Layla's daughter since her surname is Heartfilia."

"I'm sorry, Natsumi. But for now we cannot do much."

Natsumi barely nodded in return. Finally they found a way to the tribune after paying their tickets. As they entered and the magic power rolled off of them, the stadium seemed to quiet down. Everyone was following the trio, even a lacrima camera came flying, making them appear on the LV.

"What now?" Anja complained as she saw straight into the camera. "Not again," she groaned and turned away from it.

"What are you…" Silver trailed off and his eyes narrowed. _This again?_

"So I was thinking that we could…"

"Natsumi!" Anja hissed.

"…that would be nice, right?"

"Natsumi!" Anja screeched.

Natsumi stopped dead in her tracks and looked around. "What?"

Master Makarov got the urge to face-palm as he noticed Natsumi's expression. And what were they doing all over there? They could sit with Fairy Tail. They were members after all. He looked to Mavis who seemed to be nodding to herself.

"First…" he started.

"You see, it is important that they figure it out on their own. However, Silver and Anja is going to ask you for your help later," Mavis said.

"Don't you have a battle to film?" Anja asked annoyed to the flying camera sitting down on a free seat, followed by Silver. Natsumi was still walking. "Oy! Natsumi!" She turned. Obviously noticing they had sat down – went over to them and sat. The camera were still filming them. "What do you want?" Anja then hissed.

"_Seems like Anja's personality has not changed,_" came Yajima's voice.

"_The audience is still waiting for a battle between those two women,_" Chapati said over the stadium. "_Seems like the audience won't be happy before it happens_."

Makarov wanted to strangle someone. They were bothering his children. And one thing he knew was not to bother Anja and Natsumi. They managed to start a fight all on their own, they did not need encouragement.

Guards came to lead them to the rest of Fairy Tail, however Natsumi did not believe them and started to fight them off.

"You are not taking me anywhere!" she yelled at the guard and jumped over to the battle ground. Not noticing the barrier that went up and over her.

"Anja, you might as well get this over with. If not, no one will leave us alone," Silver said as he let the guards guide him to Makarov.

Anja stood frozen looking at Natsumi. Then to the stand where Gray was. Could she do this in front of her son? Would she?

Makarov gave Silver a tight hug when he arrived. Silver felt a little bit awkward, but at the same time happy to see the Master.

"Welcome home," Makarov said with a gruff voice.

"It's good to be home," Silver said and gave a small smile.

"_Something is happening_," Chapati yelled excitedly.

"_There is nothing good that can come out of this battle_," Yajima said carefully.

Natsumi was looking confused around. Once again she had ended up there. And then a door opened and Anja stepped out. She was serious.

"_The battle will be as the other duels. 30 mins. If both are still standing it will end with a draw. Begin!_"

"You don't tell us when to begin!" Natsumi yelled towards the commentators.

"So, we are going to do this?" Anja asked Natsumi.

Natsumi gave a faint but firm nod.

"Good, because we don't want to put our guild to shame, right?"

Another nod.

"And we want to do this for our sons, am I right?"

"Right," Natsumi said.

The crowd was drinking it all up. They could see the fire in the females' eyes. What would happen next?

Gray was watching too. He was very interested to know who these two women really were. Where they came from, and why they were still looking for their sons after so many years. The chance to find them was little. But then again, he guessed that the love for them kept them going.

"Natsu….Natsumi…" Gray looked at Erza. She was thoughtful as she watched the women in front of her. "Natsumi…Igneel…Natsu…"

"Erza?" Gray wondered.

She shook her head a little. "What?"

"What are you thinking about?" he asked.

"Natsu is looking for Igneel. Natsumi look similar to Natsu, and she has flames, as well as she somehow knows Igneel. Natsu must obviously take most of his look from his father as a male, but what if Igneel was a human?"

"You mean to tell me that Natsu lied?" Gray said a little harsh.

"Not necessarily. I need to ask Master first before I can say anything sure. Then again, I am doing the same connection with you, Anja and Silver." Erza met his eyes and he seemed to pale.

"That is ridiculous," Gray muttered. "I saw my parents dead."

"But what if you just thought they were dead?" Erza wondered aloud.

"Hah! You think you can beat me!" Natsumi taunted.

"I know I can," Anja answered. "Ice Dragon's Ice Elbow!" she shouted as she attacked.

Natsumi managed to dodge and they both landed on the ground apart.

"Water God's Sphere!" Natsumi yelled and trapped Anja inside a big bubble of water. "You as well as I know what happens if I cut off your oxygen."

"And you know that I use ice magic, so you need hotter water than this," Anja shot back and froze the bubble before she made it crack and explode into tiny pieces.

The crowd cheered.

"Tch."

"My turn," Anja said with a grin. "Ice Dragon's Icy Dance!" She spun around and leapt up into the air, and as she spun twice around, ice were flung everywhere. Then when she landed, ice was created under her and it spread on the arena, up the statues and walls that was inside of the protective bubble.

Natsumi barely got injured as she was used to her friend, and as the ice grew she made steaming water pour around her.

"So you're getting serious," Natsumi said as Anja had used one of her advanced attacks.

"But so are you," Anja pointed out.

"Water God's Bubbles!" Several of the bubbles did indeed hit Anja, but the rest she either froze or dodged as they came her way.

"Ice Dragon's Ice Explosion!" Anja had her hands stretched out in front of her. Her fists had been brought together, then her palms. And as her palms spread the icy light was created. Then when the ball was big enough it was exploding, the bright light-blue light made everyone close their eyes. Then as it faded they saw Natsumi stand inside a water sphere that was literally boiling.

"Water God's rain!" Natsumi yelled and the boiling water poured down and made the ice disappear.

"See, that's what I call good water," Anja said and winked.

"Well, your ice need to be even colder to stand the boiling." Natsumi gave the advice carefully.

"Mhmm…"

"_There is only five minutes left! Let's see how this fight ends!_"

Chapati's voice made both Anja and Natsumi roll their eyes.

"Ice God's Bellow!" Anja then shouted.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" Natsumi answered to the attack.

The two elements clashed and stopped mid-air.

"Tired yet?"

"No, are you?"

"No."

"Where's the fun in that?"

"I know right."

The crowd was shocked. Many sat with mouths agape.

"_They truly have advanced_," Yajima said.

Then the bell rung over the stadium. The battle was over.

Anja and Natsumi were led towards Makarov and they ran to hug him.

"We missed you," they both shouted at the same time as they nearly squished him to death.

"Let the poor man breathe," Silver said as he pulled them away from Master.

"Welcome home," Makarov said shakily with teary eyes.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hope you liked it : )<strong>_

_**Love**_


	5. Chapter 5 Sons

_**And I could not resist. Here is - already - another chap! o.o ty so much for your review once again **__**oxybr**__**y it really gave me the boost to write the next chapter already ;)**_

_**Now sorry for any grammar mistakes. But from that I hope you like this chap : )**_

_**R&R**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Sons<strong>

_3__rd__ Person POV_

The fights went on. And the trio of Natsumi, Anja and Silver watched with interested eyes. It was not long until the Fairy Tail battle against Sabertooth would be. The participants were still a secret which kept Natsumi on edge as she was waiting excitedly for the battle.

"Gee, she is worse than Natsu," Macao muttered ever so low to his son as the cheering continued.

Mavis froze as she heard the name spoken. Looking to Natsumi however, it did not seem like the Water God Slayer had heard. She breathed out quietly and noticed the strange look Makarov was giving her. She assured him with a smile. However, that did not seem to help.

_We all have our secrets. Our burdens,_ Makarov thought.

Though, there were two slayers that had heard. They were close enough, and their hearing, even if the crowd was loud, could pick it up. Their heads shot to where the older male was sitting and for a moment they both wondered if they had heard right. How many around could be named Natsu? Sure, it had been some on their travels, but no one was Natsumi's son. And if Gray was in the guild, why couldn't Natsu be? Even if the odds were small. It was possible.

Anja eyed the male carefully. He was a guild member. Could he have said the name just to provoke them? No, of course he wouldn't.

Makarov caught the tension around and let his gaze wander. In the end it fell on Anja. She was staring at Macao. Her eyes were intense, and he could feel that Macao felt uncomfortable under her stare. He coughed 'Anja'. Her head snapped towards him. He gestured for the field and she went to stand beside Natsumi.

"_And now the participants for the next battle!_" Chapati's voice made everyone look to the battle arena and the cheering was loud. "_From Sabertooth! Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney!_" The crowd cheered even louder if possible and Natsumi had to cover her ears. "_Then from Fairy Tail! Natsu Dragneel and Gajeel Redfox!_" Time seemed to still as the two appeared on the field. The sounds disappeared as Natsumi's gaze followed the pink-haired boy. Her breath hitched. He was so alike Igneel that it wasn't even funny. Sure, he had pink hair and looked more boyish. It _had_ to be him. _His hair is like mine_, she thought. _His eyes are onyx_. It could only be _her_ son.

As the battle started time seemed to come back and Natsumi's eyes filled with tears. She looked to Makarov. "My letters never reached you," he said quietly. She nodded in reply. After all she had known the risk of leaving. Her son had been in her guild all along. Well, at least sometime after they had left Fiore. Her breath was ragged and her fists were clenched. Two arms were around her. One from each side. She looked to her right and met Anja's eyes, then to the left where Silver stood a bit more awkward. She gave them a small smile.

"I believe in you, Natsu," she whispered as she watched the fight unfold under the ground. As if he had heard her, he looked up and stared straight into the camera.

Natsumi covered her mouth to not release a sob. She had found him. And he was so _grown up_. Then there was only Igneel. She shook her head, no, she had to think of her son. Her son was _alive_. She was right. And he used Fire Dragon Slaying magic.

"Shouldn't he be using your magic too?" Anja whispered quietly directed to Natsumi, but she seemed to not hear a word.

"Maybe the fire magic is so strong that he never noticed that he had another magic within," Silver whispered back noticing Natsumi's lack of responding.

"Then Natsumi need to teach him," Anja then added happily.

The fight ended and Natsu was the winner. Anja and Silver had to hold Natsumi back as she nearly jumped over the railing to get to him.

"He won!" she stated happily. "He's so strong! Did you see that?"

Silver chuckled quietly. "Yes, we all did, Natsumi."

Erza was watching over to Master, then to the pink-haired female. She was nearly jumping over the railing as the victory was claimed. "Come, let's go meet him," she muttered to Gray as she passed him. He did as she told and followed the redhead.

Makarov turned to Natsumi. "Let's go see how Lucy is doing, alright?"

"Sounds like a plan," Natsumi said while grinning, showing off her fangs.

"Wah, she's so pretty," Wendy whispered to Carla as Natsumi entered the room followed by Silver and Anja.

"Tch," was all the cat said when responding.

"How are you doing?" Natsumi asked softly as she went to sit on the bed by Lucy.

"Mm-fine," Lucy mumbled and looked down.

"Is something wrong with me?" Natsumi asked panicked and looked to Anja for help. The ice mage laughed in return.

"There is always something wrong with you," Anja mocked.

Natsumi gaped. "What?"

"Calm down before another fight breaks out," Silver interrupted them.

"Phsst, fine," Anja muttered and crossed her arms.

Three figures entered the room. Then stopped dead in their tracks. Mainly Natsu froze as he could practically smell Igneel. Shaking his head quietly to clear it he grinned as he turned up in front of Lucy's bed.

"Congratulations," she said happily as she saw her friends.

"Aw, who ruined the surprise?" Natsu complained.

Lucy pointed to Natsumi. "Natsumi was very eager to tell," she explained.

"Natsumi…" he tested the name carefully.

Natsumi kept looking at Natsu as he looked thoughtful. Would he accept her?

"Master," Anja spoke.

Makarov met her eyes and he almost felt frightened under the ice mage's gaze. "Yes?" he asked slowly.

"Do you have the pictures and the letters you received from Natsumi?" she asked.

He nodded ever so slow. "I always had them on me," he said as he pulled out the letters.

Natsumi sucked in a deep breath.

"Gray." Anja faced her son. She found the letter she was looking for, then the picture. She handed it out to him. "This is a picture of you when you were younger. As you can see, it is also with Silver and me. Here is the letter he received with the pictures."

Gray took it carefully and looked at the letter. He read it. Then another time. Then he studied the picture. He felt confused. For all he knew, his parents had been dead for a long time.

Natsumi cleared her throat and looked to Natsu. "You wonder why you can feel or smell Igneel through me." He nodded once. "I'm mated to him." She handed him the picture of him laying in her arms. Then the single picture of Igneel. "He had a human form. But he also had a dragon form. I met him when I was seventeen. Then just as I had turned eighteen I got you."

Natsu could not believe what he was hearing. Why had she not been with him as he grew up? She had no right to come and claim to be his mother.

Gray was thinking along the same line. But being so long without parents made him realize how much he truly had missed them. The hole in his heart that had never healed after Deliora attacked seemed to slowly mend as he stood beside them. He looked to Master.

"They speak the truth. When I learnt of who you truly were, I tried to contact them. But traveling over the countries can be dangerous and you could never be sure if any messages reached. And I learnt quickly that they never did. They had no idea that you were within the guild, until tonight and I have a feeling, yesterday." At the last word he looked at Anja.

"I had a feeling it was you, but I couldn't be sure. However, this morning, I _knew_." Tears had welled up in her eyes

"I did not want to keep your parents existence away from you, but in case of anything serious happening, I kept it to myself. Promising that one day I would share this with you. I recommend that you both read all the letters." With that Makarov left the room.

Everyone was quiet. No one said a word, not even as much as a cough could be heard. Then Natsu turned on his heel and walked out of the room.

"Natsu," Natsumi chocked. She went up to go after him but Lucy's right hand caught her left and she held her back. She quietly shook her head. "But I need to go after him. I just found him," she whispered.

"He need some time alone," Erza spoke up.

Silver stood quietly observing. He had a feeling that Gray would be the one to leave, however it was the opposite. He watched as his son read all the letters carefully. Then as he finished he put them aside to not ruin them.

"I-I'm sorry," he said quietly as tears gathered in his eyes. He turned away from them and looked towards the door. He could not believe it. Nevertheless, it was proof right in front of him. Arms wrapped around him. A soft sniffle.

"Anja," Silver warned. Not used to see his wife cry.

"I can't help it," she cried into Gray's back. "I've missed him _so_ much." Sobs racked her body, and then she felt arms embrace her as Gray turned in her firm grip. "I'm never letting you out of my sight _ever_ again," she cried.

Silver could feel the tears threatening to come. "Oh, hell. I'm never letting go either," he muttered as he hugged both his son and wife.

Gray chuckled quietly. Not sure if he would get used to having parents after so many years without. His tears fell into his mother's hair, but he had a feeling that she did not mind.

Composing herself Anja managed to get her crying under control and she pulled some apart to look up at her son. To think she was shorter then him. Not much, but still… She smiled. "Think so handsome you've become. See, I told you, Silver. I bet he has a row of girls trailing behind him," she said with humor.

A quiet, "It's a MAN to cry," came from Elfman in the corner.

"Shh," came from Evergreen.

"Indeed," Erza agreed as she saw Gray get his reunion.

"This is so wonderful," Wendy sniffled.

Silver chuckled in reply and pulled away from his wife and son. "No more crying or sniffling around. It's not like you, Anja," he teased. "Now, we have a lot of catching up to do." Gray nodded in agreement. "But for now let's get ready to meet everyone at Honey Bone."

"Oh, I need to change," Anja said out of the blue, and skipped to the door.

Silver shook his head. "Women."

"Men," Anja mocked.

"Wait!" Lucy called. "You need to change your rooming to the Honey Bone Lodge as well."

"Of course we will," Anja said softly. "Now, you Gray. You're coming with me."

"Y-yes, m-mom," he stuttered. Trying to get used to having a mother again and the word spoken aloud.

The three disappeared and Natsumi was left.

"He'll come around," Lucy assured her.

"I know." Natsumi sighed. "But I might have been too much apart from his life. He was only four you know. When I lost him."

"How old is he now?" Lucy wondered.

"Gray is 19, right? That would mean Natsu is 18," Natsumi said.

"Oh," was all Lucy managed to say. "He has no clue you know. He never knew his real age at the guild," Lucy then explained.

"Hmm…" Natsumi looked thoughtful. "When did he join the guild?"

"I-I'm not sure. But Gray had already joined. And so had Erza." Erza nodded in agreement. "He claimed to have lived with a dragon. Then he was looking for him."

"Did the dragon have a certain name?" Natsumi wondered.

"Igneel," Lucy answered. Natsumi sucked in a deep breath.

"Of course, he claimed to know of Igneel. Then at least he was with one parent."

Everyone in the room looked at her in shock. "Igneel is his real father?" Erza wondered.

"As I said earlier, he also had a human form. I met him like that." Natsumi pointed to the picture. "We mated. Then I figured out I was pregnant with his child and went to live up north close to Silver and Anja. Igneel lived with us in his human form, but due to his lack of transforming into his dragon form, he had to leave for some months to stay in it. However, I do not understand why he was in his dragon form with Natsu, or why he left him."

"Maybe you should go find Natsu," Erza said and met the Water God Slayer's sparkling green eyes.

"I think so too," Natsumi answered and ran out of the room. Following Natsu's scent. She _had_ to speak to him.

And she could only hope he would forgive her, as well as accept her as his mother.

* * *

><p><strong>If you wonder how our boys took it, and why they took it as they did (this is fanfic). Also I was thinking that Gray takes after his mother, Anja, who is tough on the outside, but a softie on the inside, even if she's good to hide it if she wants.<strong>

**For Natsu it's quite a shock to get to know that his mother exists and that Igneel is his real father, so he just had to escape, however you will see his and Natsumi's conversation in the next chapter. And we might have a little Igneel moment too, but I will leave that to be a surprise, because I'm not sure yet :P**

_**Hope you liked it :D**_

_**Love**_


	6. Chapter 6 Dragons

_**And I am too nice xD **_

_**Here is yet another chap. Gosh. Really, too nice. But I can already say that for this week it might be the last chapter because I will have a busy weekend. However, Sunday I might have some time to write a new one ;) Some of the contents at the end of the chapter, certain lines are used from episode 176 when Wendy explains Milky Way. And some few reactions, but that's about it. Ofc it is more or less following the anime(more or less). So not everything is happening as it does there, and not everything will happen as it does there even if certain events are (more or less) the same.**_

_**Now, sorry for any grammar mistakes. **_

_**And once again thanks to **_**oxybry**_** your review really gave me the boost to write yet another chapter (and me who is always thinking that, don't let them move you, stand in your place and do as planned) haha, not able to with reviews like that. Also my first language isn't English either so ;) **_

_**R&R**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Dragons<strong>

_Natsumi's POV_

I did run after Natsu, and I did try to find his scent. But with all the people around because of the GMG I had a sinking feeling. He did not want to be found. And in the end I ended up inside a big crowd, losing his scent entirely. Only knowing from within that he was still within the town.

_Where had he gone? _I wondered.

I saw a park not too far away and went over. No one was there, the swings were empty, and I sat on one of them. Ever so slowly I let my legs move me back and forth, back and forth. Had I completely blown my chance? Was I that bad of a mother? I mean, I had been looking for him for so long. Ever since he disappeared. And it did not help that I had barely been able to feel Igneel too. Even if our mating had been strong, it was as if someone was cloaking either of us, making it harder to detect the other.

I shook my head. I had to focus on my son. It was not like Igneel suddenly would pop up. Then again, he was in the dragon realm. Why?

"Stop, stop, stop!" I told myself aloud and let my fist connect with my forehead each time.

"_You won't get any smarter by doing that_," a faint voice whispered through the wind. I looked up. Further in the distance I saw spiky hair. Was it red, or pink? I could not tell from where I sat, and after all, it was dark.

I hurried off of the swing and started running.

"Natsu?" I asked as I thought I neared the person. There was no response.

Suddenly I saw the same person on the way up to the GMG arena and I started running in that direction.

"Igneel?" I asked unsure. "Stop playing games with me." My voice started to break. I ran and ran. Then the person disappeared. "What in the…" I slowed down and walked instead towards the direction I was already following. No point in turning back.

Once again I found myself on the battle field of the arena with the big hole after Natsu's fight. In the middle stood a person.

"You can either be Natsu or Igneel," I said loudly as I walked towards him. "Judging by your build I would say you are older than Natsu, which means you are Igneel," I explained as I stopped right in front of him. "Why did you lead me here?" My eyes narrowed.

His expression softened and his transparent form turned into the one of a dragon. "Natsumi," he said softly and laid down in front of me.

"Igneel…" I waited.

A huge sigh could be heard.

"I did not want to do this," he started.

"Yeah, right. You nearly scared the crap out of me."

"I do apologize."

"You're _not here_ again, and it's starting to piss me off." I crossed my arms in front of my chest.

"I told you… It doesn't matter. I have a problem with getting away, however I am working on it."

My eyes widened. "So you can't just leave?"

He shook his big head. Tears gathered in my eyes and I could feel one sneaking out and slowly trail down my chin.

"There has been a few complications these past years. As well as that time flows differently – slower – in this realm, it does not mean we are completely at peace," he explained.

"Why was I not able to feel you when Natsu disappeared?" I wondered aloud.

"I have my suspicions, Natsumi. But you need to listen to me."

* * *

><p><em>3<em>_rd__ Person POV_

Lucy found Natsu at the bar Fairy Tail had gathered in. He was about to start a fight with Gray, again, and stopped him just in time. Thanks to Wendy's healing she felt as good as new, but still with some sore muscles after the Naval Battle.

"Natsu, come with me," she said softly as she went out of the bar. She knew he would follow. Nevertheless, she did not walk far as she stopped just on the other side of the road. Leaning on the railing, looking down at the water below.

She could feel that he was tense. It was strange that she was able to, but she did and she could. She had not seen Natsumi around and it worried her. And Natsu did not seem any different.

"Did you talk to your mother?" she then asked softly.

Natsu stiffened and his fists clenched, as he kept looking straight. "No."

It was a simple answer, however it made Lucy frown. "She went after you. Trying to find you."

"I know."

"You know?"

"She lost my trail," he answered simply.

"You did not even give her a chance." Lucy's temper was boiling. He should be glad that he had at least one parent alive. She had _none_.

"She did not need a chance. I don't remember her. I don't remember anything except being with Igneel – who I might add is a dragon. She is not my mother," Natsu protested.

Ok, that was it. She _really_ wanted to hit him or kick him for that sake. "You have a mother who has been looking for you, ever since you disappeared. How can you not give a chance to such a woman? She is your mother, and she _loves_ you. Sure, you lost some years, but the main important thing is that you have each other _now_. I mean, I wish I was as lucky as you," Lucy whispered.

Natsu had turned to look at his companion. He noticed that her right cheek was wet, and he immediately felt bad. He could only imagine the tears on the other side too. And worst of all, he was the reason of her tears.

In a way he had to admit that he was acting silly. After all he should have been thrilled with having a mom who cared. Who loved him. But the guild had always been his family, and he had never given anything much thought, except of finding Igneel. Then there had been the shocking news that Igneel was his _real_ father. He was not sure of what to do with that information. He had only seen him as a dragon. Which led to other questions. Why was he in his dragon form all the time if he had a human form too? The human form Natsumi had showed him on a picture.

Lucy observed Natsu as he seemed deep in thought. In one way he was looking at her, but his eyes had a far-away look that told her that he was not _really_ staring at her. She wiped her eyes. Hoping she did not look puffy, or that her nose was red.

"Natsu," she said softly. Letting her right hand rest on his shoulder.

He blinked once and gave her his wide grin. Showing – almost – all his teeth. He did not want to see her cry. And he would do as she said. He would go talk to her, but for now, he could not promise more than that.

"Don't worry about me, Luce," he said and leaned over to ruffle her hair.

"Hey!" she complained and giggled softly.

"Let's go back to the bar and look for her."

"Aye."

But what they met with was Gajeel.

"Come with me," Gajeel said.

"Why?" Natsu asked and crossed his arms.

"There is something I need to show you."

Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, Gray, Lily, Carla and Happy was following after Gajeel up to the arena. "We'll enter through the hole in the arena," Gajeel told directly to Natsu.

He nodded in return.

As they stepped out on the field they could hear voices.

"…_you need to listen to me._"

"_Right now I have more important things to do. Like finding _our_ son_." There was no doubt that the female voice belonged to Natsumi.

"Oy! Salamander, isn't that the female from earlier?" Gajeel asked.

Natsu frowned. The male voice was very familiar. "Yeah," was all he said.

Then as they came closer to the large hole, they could see the outline of a human and a _very _large dragon.

Neither of the people in their group could believe what they saw, not even the dragon slayers could believe their eyes as they kept blinking to see if the red dragon disappeared or not.

"Who's there?" Natsumi asked and turned towards the group, ready to attack if necessary.

Without thinking Natsu started running towards the dragon he had been looking for for so long. "Igneel," he yelled happily, as he ran towards the dragon.

"Natsu, no!" Natsumi yelled as he threw himself at the dragon and went right through.

The little group stood watching mainly in shock. What the hell was going on?

"Natsu," Igneel said. "I'm not really here. This is magic. It looks like I am, but if you touch me you will go through."

"Igneel, I've been looking for you ever since you disappeared," Natsu said quietly as he sat up and looked at the dragon.

Natsumi felt her heart break all over again. He had been without them. And been looking for his father. He could accept him, but not her. She understood that now. It was different. He had been with him for most of his childhood, when she had not.

"As I said to your mother, you both need to listen to me," Igneel said and gained both slayers attention. "Right now I'm working to get out of where I am – the dragon realm – so I can return. I know you both have questions but we are running out of time. I will try to be _here_ by tomorrow after the final battle of the games. You are going to need dragons on your side. Natsumi, you need to let you inner dragon take over so you can transform. Only for tomorrow I promise." He turned into his human form right in front of Natsu and met his eyes. "Natsu, as to why I stayed with you as a dragon was that in the start I had to stay like it because of lacking years of turning. Then when I could transform again you were so used to me that I knew that if I kept being a dragon without transforming, I could gather years I could stay as a human only, and to grow old with my mate and my family." He briefly looked to Natsumi. "As to why I left so suddenly, that's another matter that we will have to talk about later. Time is up and I need to leave." And with that his thought projection disappeared from the arena.

"All these years," Natsumi whispered and felt her tears fall. Then she felt an embrace from behind and she could smell Lucy. "Thank you," she whispered.

"You're welcome," Lucy whispered and wiped her eyes as she pulled away.

Gajeel was literally in shock. A real dragon was Natsu's real father. How could he have missed that? Shaking his head he suddenly remembered what they came there for. "Ok, folks," he said with a gruff voice. "I still need to show you something."

Natsumi watched as the Iron Dragon Slayer jumped down into the hole, followed by the others. Natsu stood left and about to jump. Then he looked behind and met her eyes. "Are you coming?" he asked.

Natsumi felt so surprised that she had no words. In the end she managed to stutter. "Y-you w-want me t-to?"

"Gajeel said it was something about a grave, on the way here. I thought you might want to know too. It's under the arena," Natsu explained.

"S-sure," she answered wide-eyed.

"Come on, we have more time to talk later," he added with a grin.

Natsumi gave a smile in return. "Right."

"Slowpokes! Are ya comin' or not?"

"Aye!" Natsu yelled as he jumped.

Natsumi watched down the hole. She used her magic power and created a rope of water down and merged with it so she did not hit the ground so harsh. When she came to the ground she made her body solid again and stood up beside the others who looked at her with surprise. "What?" she asked with humor.

"Er…nothing," Gray said slowly.

Then Natsumi realized. "Where is Anja and Gray?"

"That's a very good question," Anja said from behind her. "Boo!"

"Eek!" Lucy jumped and landed in Natsu's arms.

"Nice catch," Silver praised.

"We heard something about a grave and just _had_ to follow," Anja then explained.

"Well, come on then," Gajeel muttered and led the way.

* * *

><p><em>Natsumi's POV<em>

I was not sure if this was _meant_ to happen. But as we walked and barely talked, we came to a stop. Indeed it was a massive grave. A grave for dragons. I felt myself suck in a deep breath and a little hand reached up to me. Wendy took hold of my hand and I smiled softly towards her.

"It's a dragon graveyard…" Natsu whispered. I looked towards him as Lucy went to stand beside him. Without either of them thinking of it, they took a hold of each other's hands and I felt the need to 'aww'. But a look from Anja and Gray made me bite my tongue. They were so alike it was scary.

"Maybe Igneel is here too," the blue cat Happy wondered aloud.

"Happy!" Carla scolded.

"Sorry," he whispered.

"We just saw him, Happy," Gray said and sighed.

"He's pretty much alive. If he had died or was dead I would have felt it as his mate," I reassured them. "However, Atlas might be here." I probably looked unsure for a moment.

"Atlas?" Natsu wondered.

"Your uncle, so to speak."

"So what is all this mate things?" Natsu asked.

I froze. "You mean to tell me that your father never explained that to you?" I groaned. "Idiot," I muttered under my breath. "I'm going to kill him." _Stupid him. How is he to know why he is like _that_ with Lucy if he has no clue why? Oh my god!_

"I learnt it," Wendy whispered.

"And you're so young!" Anja said bringing a hand to her heart.

"You don't know about the mating?" Gajeel snorted.

"We can talk about this later," Silver spoke up. "Let's keep walking."

"Aye!" came from several of them. I got curious.

"What's up with the 'aye'?" I then decided to ask and whisper to Wendy.

"It started with Happy, if I'm not wrong. Then Natsu… Gray… now pretty much everyone uses it," she whispered back.

"Oh," was all I managed to reply.

"Milky Way…" Wendy suddenly whispered.

"Hm?" I responded.

"One of the Secret Dragon Slayer spells that Porlyusica taught me," she said with a firmer voice. "I thought it was a form of an attacking magic, but maybe this is what it referred to. Milky Way may be magic that lets me hear the voices of dragon souls," Wendy explained.

"What?" Gajeel gaped.

"Go Wendy," Anja cheered.

"If I can hear the voices of these sleeping dragons, maybe we can find out what happened here," Wendy finished.

"Only if you feel for it, Wendy," Anja then spoke up again. "Here, let me lend you some magical energy, it might help."

"Aye, thank you."

I thought it over as I stepped back and Wendy started chanting, "Wandering dragon souls, I would receive your voices. Milky Way!" The glow appeared and so did the magic circle. This dragon slayer, no matter how young, was strong for her age. I smiled as I saw her magic work.

One soul was found. The jade dragon, Zirconis. I kept my distance a little bit as he appeared and started to talk. It was something about him that I did not like. However, I could not put a finger on it. As he went on with a story I knew bits and pieces of, I only half listened as I kept looking around. What he said was mainly the truth, but the slayers could never turn into a full dragon unless one were the real parent of the human. Or if a true dragon was your mate.

A wave of dizziness came over me and my hands went to my head. What was going on?

"Natsumi?" I heard Anja's worried tone.

"W-what?" I managed to force out.

"What's going on?" I heard Lucy ask.

"_Accept your inner dragon_," I heard Igneel say inside my head.

"I don't know how!" I yelled without thinking that people were watching me. Including my own son.

"What do you not know?" I heard Silver ask.

"Dragon, dragon, dragon," I chanted.

"Earlier Igneel said something about her accepting her inner dragon," Lucy said from somewhere to my right.

"It's ok mom, I know you can do it."

_Natsu. _He believe in _me_. As I felt the flames consume me I could feel the tingling all over my body. Something was happening, and I was not sure if I liked it or not.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I also remembered to say that I'm going to use the same concept as I did in Lightning and Fairy, that the females doesn't get motion sickness, only the males do. Silver won't because he was originally a God Slayer before he started using Anja's magic.<strong>

**Hope you liked it : )**

**Love**


	7. Chapter 7 Battle of Dragons

_**Here is the chapter I promised. Or sort of promised. I don't remember anymore :P Now these next days I'll focus on my book because I've gotten in contact with someone that can help me…publishing stuff...blablabla…uninteresting…We go on…**_

_**R&R**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Battle of Dragons<strong>

_Natsumi's POV_

I woke up alone. As I opened my eyes I knew I was different. For one I was much taller than I had been before. My nose was much better, my hearing even sharper than before, my eyes could see even _better_, and I knew my little taste buddies would not let me down either when I ate. Slowly I moved and looked down. Light blue scales and claws were in the place of my hands. I jumped a bit as a reaction and hit the roof above me.

"Ouch," I said even if it did not really hurt.

I tried to take a step forward, but four legs was nothing I was used to. Where had everyone gone to? Had they left me here on purpose? Were they scared of me? Where was Natsu?

"Hello?" I called carefully. I started to walk again. But what you call a big tail that was trailing after me kept brushing up against everything and making me loose balance real quick.

Instead of giving up though I went the way we had entered by, I could see light streaming in, and the crowd above was cheering. So the last day had already started?

"Damn it," I cursed and went in again. I had to wait to leave this place until I got the hang of it, and until there was no one around. "Might as well practice on walking straight," I grumbled.

Without thinking, I tried to stretch my wings, just to fail horribly and I landed on my stomach. Probably causing an earthquake somewhere.

I heard a faint groan and looked down in front of me. Anja was covered in dust as she laid on the ground. Beside her laid Silver, sleeping heavily. I swear he could sleep wherever as long as he got sleep every night.

"Psst, Anja," I whispered. "I could have squished you!" I said a little louder.

Anja jumped awake and looked around in confusion. "Who's there?" she asked.

"I am," I said a _little_ grumpy and sat on the back of my legs. My tail swinging back and forth, trying to figure out how to lay.

"Oh, you're _huge_," she commented and started to giggle.

"I will not take that as an insult considering I am like a dragon. At least that is what I think I look like."

"Oh, you're a dragon alright. Yesterday we heard voices and had to hide you further into the cave in case you transformed in front of strangers. When we returned to tell the others about your location, they were gone. No clue where they went either. So Silver and I, the good friends that we are, stayed with you through the night," she explained.

"Thank you," was all I managed to say.

"Aw, don't go all sentimental on me now. You know how I hate it," she complained.

"I know, but you have no idea how difficult this body of mine is," I hissed.

"Well, at least you look awesome. Light blue scales. Then from the top of your head and down your back and out on your wings and tail you have red scales in swirly patterns. Probably because of your fire as well as water."

"Thanks, I think?"

"I think her Water God Slayer magic will for example be Water Dragon's roar instead of barrow…and so on, now that she's in dragon form," Silver spoke up, as he probably had gotten awake with our chatter.

"Might just come to me when I battle," I suggested.

They both nodded in agreement.

"Natsumi, do you think you are able to stay here for a bit by yourself? Silver and I need to check up on the guild and see that everyone is ok," she then said and I met my friend's eyes. She was genuinely worried. I nodded once. "Good, we'll be right back. You won't even miss us," she then assured me.

"I know, I know. See you soon."

"You bet on it." She grinned in response and hurriedly left with Silver.

What would I do now?

* * *

><p><em>3<em>_rd__ person POV_

Anja was shocked by the news. They had arrested Lucy? Who in their right mind provoked Fairy Tail? No one she knew of course. As the battle and the last day of the GMG was about to finish, she waited impatiently for any words. Natsu had gone to save her of course. That dense boy. Not understanding why saving Lucy was priority than compared to the rest of the guild…

Silver saw Anja shake her head as to clear it. He was used to this by now when she ended up deep in thought, when what she was supposed to do, was focus. And soon she was back in observing the games. He kept back a comment as he knew it would do no good with their guild's current problem.

_The eclipse gate, huh?_ he thought as he watched with worried eyes at the five Fairy Tail members that was still standing stood strong in front of Sting, the member of Sabertooth.

In the end the victory went to Fairy Tail and everyone cheered. Even Silver had to admit that he was impressed as he and Anja went to go and meet Gray. He trusted his mate to get him to his son as she on feeling alone managed to track him down.

"Well done," Anja praised as she pulled him in for half a hug.

Silver felt a bit more sentimental and embraced his son fully, while muttering how proud he was of him.

"Now, why are you not using our magic?" Anja then wondered as she made Gray sit down. "Come here, I'll give you some of my magical energy so you will heal faster." As Anja went to work, they quickly figured out that he had no idea where those powers laid.

"Well, then we just have to teach you how to use them. Good thing you use ice magic in general, and not something else that could have made it harder," Silver explained and Anja nodded in agreement. "You think you are strong now, but when you start using our magic, a whole new level will be unleashed."

* * *

><p>Natsumi felt herself getting unsure of her capability to get out of the hole. First she had used Fire Dragon's Roar to make the hole wider, then stretching out her wings, but they were still too large to really fly. She sighed. Would she even be able to fly?<p>

In the end she was using her claws to crawl up against the dirt. Stupid dragon form. Why in the world did she have to _embrace it_ as Igneel had put it so nicely.

After a minute, much to her surprise she was out of the horrid place and standing on the arena. She let the wings stretch to see if they worked. She thought of flying, how she had once seen Igneel move over the lands. Then, before she knew it, she was a bit over the ground – the wings going up and down – keeping her there. Carefully she let her head go to the sides. There were enough clouds, so no one would notice if she flew above, right? And she had to try. Especially when she would be needed, or so she believed. But at least she should master flying first.

By getting distracted Natsumi ended on the arena with a 'thump' and the ground shook a bit. She groaned as she noticed that her tail was going everywhere once again.

"Fine," she muttered and thought of what she wanted the wings to do. After all, she was grown up now, she should have no problem to master flying in no time. She leaped from the ground and up, making her wings move her above the clouds.

"_Float_," she could hear Igneel's voice say inside her head.

"I'm trying," she growled and let herself rest on the direction of the wind.

"_That's better,_" Igneel commented.

"If you're going to comment on everything I do, I _will_ attack you," she threatened.

_Hey, I'm not so bad at this,_ she thought happily.

"_Try to land when you see a clearing close to Crocus, but without people._"

"Oo-kay."

Natsumi did find a clearing, but as she neared it, she realized that she had too much speed as she came crashing down. Well, at least she knew what she had to practice more on. _I only wish I knew what was going on_.

"You can comment now, oh great husband of mine," Natsumi mocked as she for a hundredth (of course not that much) time had failed in landing. The biggest problem seemed to be getting control over her tail. "Igneel?" she asked, then huffed. "Typical. When I need him he doesn't even _bother _to answer. Might as well take a little nap."

Natsumi quickly realized that it was much more of sleep than a nap when she awoke to the dark sky. When she arose and looked towards the city of Crocus she was pretty much in shock.

"Natsumi!" Igneel's voice came from above. Natsumi looked up and saw the red dragon fly over her. "It's time!"

She had no time to react or think that this was actually her husband. Instead she did as told and soon joined her husband in the air. "I still do not know how to land," Natsumi admitted.

"Well, that is not the most important right now, look in front," Igneel said and pointed with a claw.

Natsumi's eyes went huge. Dragon's had started to appear. She groaned. This was why she needed a dragon form, oh how _great_!

Two dragons flew over Anja and Silver who was fighting the smaller dragon-minions. For a moment they looked up. "Natsumi," Anja whispered, recognizing the blue one. Then the red one could only be Igneel. "Silver, we need to get to the others and tell them that those two are on our side, and of course _who_ they are."

Silver nodded and leaving the minions standing left confused, they ran towards the sound of battle.

"Gray!" Anja yelled. "Red dragon Igneel is with Natsumi. She has blue scales and a red pattern on her back to her tail and out her wings. You can't miss it. They're helping us," she said a little out of breath.

"Anja, we need to keep going," Silver urged. "They will manage on their own here."

The next they met were by the silver gate and the jade dragon. He was literally playing with his food. Before Anja or Silver could utter any words the blue dragon – Natsumi – came crashing down, right into the jade dragon.

"Nice aim!" Igneel said with humor as he passed.

"I did not plan it!" Natsumi yelled back as she got back on her feet. "Oh, hello," she then said with a smile – or she thought she was smiling – as she saw Wendy.

"You dare interrupt me," the jade dragon complained as he got unto his feet again.

"These humans are not to be eaten. Instead you can fight me, using the air as the battle arena, then the winner gets the prize," Natsumi negotiated.

The jade dragon seemed to think a moment. "Ok, deal," he then said with a grin.

They both flew above the clouds, however Natsumi had no idea how the battle would go.

Wendy watched in shock as Natsumi disappeared with the jade dragon. As she looked up she noticed light above the clouds, but they never went through and down towards them.

"Be careful," she whispered while looking up.

After closing the door, seven dragons had come through. Even if they had two dragons on their side it was difficult to say if they would go on without any losses. The uncertainty kept gnawing on Wendy's mind, as she knew she had to move. She had to get going.

_Leave it to Igneel to actually find Atlas Flame_, Natsumi thought as she briefly looked over to Igneel talking to Atlas. Then out of nowhere Natsu came from the sky and landed on Atlas. _What is that boy up to?_ There came a small nod from Igneel and he turned against another dragon.

"Igneel!" Natsu yelled loudly.

"Don't let me down boy," was all Igneel replied. Knowing it would give Natsu the boost he needed.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it : )<strong>

**Love**


	8. Chapter 8 Tears of Happiness

_**Thank you **__**oxybry**__** for your supportive reviews. Makes me feel great, really. **_

_**So here is another chap today since I feel bad for only focusing on my book xD Sorry for any grammar mistakes.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Tears of Happiness<strong>

_Natsumi's POV_

I quickly learnt why I did not like the jade dragon. He was cocky and he wanted to eat my friends and family. Which of course pissed me off. As I managed to drive him closer towards the woods, it was time to strike. Getting a good grip on his neck, I started my crash-landing towards the trees. Right before he hit with great force I let go and managed to use my wings so I went up into the air again. Safe from the grumbling dragon. Of course he was not happy when I added a merged roar with my fire and water magic.

A tingling sensation started in my toes, or claws in this case, and I felt it tingle all over me. The jade dragon was grinning towards me in triumph. Or at least that is how I connected the pieces. Suddenly I fell. And it felt like it was a never ending fall as I managed to summon water out of the ground in front of me that barely got me in time. Gracefully I landed in my human form.

My eyes looked up to the moon. Then I focused on the sky. Dawn was coming. The dragon laughed and I narrowed my eyes. Just because I was human again did not mean I was not powerful.

His grin faltered as his form started to become transparent, and obviously it made him angry to realize that he was returning to wherever he came from. I gave a small wave in return and started to walk my way back to Crocus. Not paying any attention to the dragon.

Something caught me around my waist and hauled me into the air. Just the surprise in itself made me scream in protest.

"Let me go!" I yelled.

"Hang on Natsumi. Stop fighting." Igneel's voice made me stop squirming and I tilted my head to look at the red dragon above me. His tail was around me, I realized. I started to relax as I felt the familiarity against his scales.

"Igneel," I whispered softly.

"Aye." The whisper in return was barely hearable as we came over Crocus.

"_One dragon did not return!_" I heard a panicked voice yell.

"_He's on our side_." I heard someone else say.

He landed by the ruined eclipse gate and gracefully let me down.

"Thanks," I said as I brushed away some dirt, looking around.

Igneel gave me a look before he started to glow. The light was soft and golden, and the creature of a dragon disappeared. Soon a man stood in the dragons place. My heart started to beat faster against my chest as I laid eyes on my handsome husband. _So many years_. So many years lost. But we were together again now. Right? I felt the tears come with no stop. For sure I had no way of stopping them.

"Natsumi," he said softly and strode over to me in a fast pace.

I had no time to react as he pulled me into an embrace and hugged me close. My silent cries turned into loud sobs as I felt my knees weaken. He was the one holding me up.

"That is so adorable," Anja mumbled.

"Is that really Igneel?" Gray asked.

"Yes, that is him," Silver answered.

A scent I quickly recognized filled my nostrils and I pulled a little away from my mate. I looked at Natsu. At first he met my eyes, but then his attention was fully turned to Igneel. My gaze wandered.

"You can see where he got his looks from," Lucy whispered to Wendy who in turn nodded enthusiastically.

"That means it is hope for Natsu to grow up as well," Gray commented.

I felt the urge to roll my eyes, but instead I took a step back as Natsu flung himself at Igneel. With tears trailing down. I smiled softly as I saw Igneel look over to me. He was patting Natsu on his back as our son cried.

Slowly I followed Lucy with my eyes as she came over and rested a hand on his shoulder. He had calmed down some and turned his head to look at Lucy. She was smiling towards him and I knew they were just the right match. His grin that he sent in return made her obviously feel better and I noticed that she started to relax.

"Natsumi," Igneel said with a gruff voice.

I cleared my throat. "Hm?"

His onyx eyes danced in the early morning light as he let go of Natsu and opened his arms again.

"I'm not done hugging you. It's been too long, and I'm not letting go of you again," he said.

"Aww…too cute," came a voice. "Pretty babies. Pretty babies. Green-eyed red-haired babies!"

"Mira," I heard Lucy scold as I closed my eyes against his chest.

"Well done, mom." Natsu's voice startled me as I opened my eyes and looked at him with surprise. He was openly grinning. "Can I turn into a dragon too?" he then asked. Looking at both Igneel and me with excited eyes.

"Oh, great…" Gray complained.

I shook my head 'no' at the same time as Igneel said it. "We will teach you to be able to use wings with your magic, as well as you will learn to use Water God magic," Igneel then explained. "The dragon transformation is mainly for the mate of a true dragon. However, it is not something your mother is going to practice on. If we want to grow old with our families and the ones we love, we cannot turn." Natsu nodded slowly, but he was pouting. "The years with you as a dragon has left me able to stop turning into a dragon form unless absolutely necessary." He looked straight at Natsu. "I can now live my years in this form without any problems," he then added.

"We can be a family," I said softly. "But only if you want to."

* * *

><p><em>3<em>_rd__ person POV_

Lucy decided to step up even closer to Natsu, she took his left hand in her right, and she squeezed it lightly to show him that she supported him no matter what he decided. His face was thoughtful and she kept looking at him.

"We have a lot to talk about," he started. "But I would like that," he finished with a smile.

Lucy felt herself grin as she saw Natsumi hurriedly pull Natsu in for a hug. She squished him against her and held him _very_ close, making Igneel as several others around, laugh. It was good to feel the laughter bubble up again, and as the sun started to show on the sky, it could only promise of a better future.

"Sorry, Gray. But you are doomed to hugs," Anja said as she did the same as Natsumi. She really felt sentimental as she stood there with her son, husband, friends and family. It was a lot of happiness.

"Brown eyed and pink-haired babies," Mira kept chanting as she still noticed Lucy's hand attached to Natsu's, even if his mother had practically stolen him.

"Come on, you can guard over him all night if you want," Igneel said and made Natsumi loose her grip on Natsu as he got a good grip around her waist and dragged her backwards.

"That's not fair!" she complained.

"Natsu. Does it mean that you won't be living with me anymore?" Happy asked as he was looking at his friend with sad eyes.

"Of course not, Happy. We're best friends, right?" Natsu said with a grin.

"Aye!"

"This is the _dragon_?" Sting asked, as he looked at the male similar to Natsu, just older and with another hair color.

Igneel just grinned and decided that one more turn would not hurt. So he did. And the look on Sting and Rogue's faces were priceless. He turned back and walked towards the two slayers. He stopped right in front of them. Then he rose both index fingers and pointed them at one forehead each. Under his breath, he quietly chanted. A quiet glow and his hands fell to his sides as he stepped back.

Sting held a hand over his forehead, as he felt confused. He looked over to his friend and he seemed to be in the same condition.

"Oy! Dragon! What the hell did you do?" Sting asked.

"My name is Igneel and I simply removed what did not belong, and returned what was yours. Your true memories. Your parents are very much alive," Igneel said as Natsu joined him by his side.

"Huh." Sting was looking like a question mark.

"Your parents made you believe you killed them, when they truly were forced to return to the dragon realm. A matter we need to discuss when we have returned to your guild," Igneel said and then turned to Natsu. "It is also the reason I was not able to get away."

"It is highly suspicious that you were trapped in the dragon realm," Lucy spoke up as she neared the dragon slayers.

Igneel only nodded. "It might seem like it. However, we had to protect our Queen. Not saying that I liked it, but the most loyal subjects are the closest to the Queen dragon," Igneel explained. "Which we can continue talking about another day. Right now I'm starving." And as if on cue his stomach growled.

"Don't remind me," Natsumi complained from where she stood.

Later that evening Fairy Tail celebrated close to the Honey Bone Lodge with many friends. Especially the invitation to the castle that would be the next day.

Natsumi found herself sitting in a corner with Igneel. Just enjoying the closeness. Enjoying the loud chatter. Anja and Silver were in a similar position on the other side of the table. Both couples were watching their sons who suddenly started a fight. Then they smashed Erza's cake and hell went out from there.

"It sure is a loud guild," Igneel commented.

"Mmhm…" Natsumi did not feel for answering anything else. Her body was tired and satisfied with the food she had been served earlier that day.

The white-haired takeover mage, Mira, came over to them with the Fairy Tail stamp, Natsumi realized. She asked where Igneel wanted the mark.

"Black framed by red and here," he said and pointed to his left side of his chest, right above his heart. He pulled his shirt up so she could place the stamp. It did not take long.

"There you go," she said and smiled.

"Thank you," he answered.

"Let's welcome our new guild member with a party!" Master Makarov shouted.

Suddenly Igneel noticed a girl he had not seen before. Quietly he commented it to his mate. "Mavis. Our founder. She's pretty much a ghost," Natsumi explained.

"What do you think about retreating for the night?" he whispered into her ear.

Natsumi grinned. "I think that might just sound wonderful."

Lucy followed the couple with her eyes as they stood and carefully stretched. They held hands as they walked towards the exit and went out into the fresh air. She looked back to the table and saw Anja wiggle her eyebrows at Silver. They exchanged a few words, then they too disappeared.

"Luce, did you see where mom and dad went?" Natsu asked as he stood in front of her.

She felt herself blush as she could only imagine why they left early. "Er, Natsu…They went together. You know…they are mates and all so…they have special urges…" _I can imagine after being apart for so many years_, she thought.

Natsu was not completely dense. Sure, he had never learnt about mating, but he had understood other urges from what he had picked up in the guild. Not that he ever had thought much over it when it came to him. Suddenly he realized why Lucy was uncomfortable talking about it and he hurriedly apologized.

"No, no. It's ok. Just…" Lucy trailed off.

His heart started to beat faster as she bit her lip and looked towards the windows. Why he was feeling that he was not sure, but the warm fuzzy feeling in his heart felt great. He could hear her heart beat faster as well. He sat down in front of her. When she smiled, he felt like his mission was accomplished. It was important to keep that smile in place. He had decided that long ago.

Interrupted by ice coming their way Natsu soon joined the fight again, not noticing Lucy as she went out of the bar with a heavy sigh.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it : )<strong>

**Love**


	9. Chapter 9 Castle celebration

_**Here's a chapter that is mildly M in the start, nothing too sexy xP**_

_**Sorry for any grammar mistakes.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Castle celebration <strong>

_Lucy's POV_

I found myself leaving the celebration at the bar. I mean, what was the point in staying? Natsu…he was Natsu. My smile faltered as I started slowly to walk towards the bridge. In the middle, I stopped and looked over the edge. Quietly I summoned Plue.

"Hello, Plue," I said softly as I looked to my celestial spirit who was standing on the railing I was leaning on.

My head turned towards the water and I looked down at the stream. A tear fell into the water. Plue's left hand rested on top of my right one in a comforting gesture. I sniffled and wiped my eyes with my left hand. "Thank you," I whispered.

What a day it had been. Or days. I could feel the magical energy within me wanting to explode from what I was feeling. A ragged breath. I closed my eyes and my fists clenched. Then ever so slowly, I started to breath in and out. In and out. I opened my eyes. "I won't get depressed. I'm so silly," I scolded myself aloud. Then I managed to smile, even if it was a small one. _Ok, that's a start_.

I let Plue return and started to walk again. You would have thought I had gotten tired after the recent events; however, I felt very much _awake_.

"Princess!" the monotone voice startled me and I jumped a tiny bit as Virgo appeared beside me.

"What is it, Virgo?" I asked, trying to make my heart calm down.

"I am bringing a message from big brother to not worry."

My eyes narrowed. "And why could he not bring me the message himself?" I asked a little bit sharp.

"He is in a secret meeting. Punishment, Princess?"

I raised an eyebrow, but I did not comment on it. Instead I quietly thanked her as she disappeared, leaving golden dust trailing down to the ground, then to disappear.

The air felt fresh as I started on my way back to the Honey Bone Lodge. Most of all I could only imagine that it would rain. I was right. The drops started to slowly fall from the sky. One landed on my cheek. I wiped it away.

Entering the inn had never felt so lonely. Maybe I should have stayed at the bar. I sighed and made my way slowly towards the room. Quietly I unlocked the door and went my way in through the darkness. I did not feel for changing much, and stripped out of my boots, skirt and top. The rest I was leaving on as I lifted the duvet.

My eyes nearly bugged out as I saw a sleeping Natsu laying there. I was on my way to yell, but then he started to mumble.

"Luce…why did you…leave…"

My expression softened as I sat down beside him, not really realizing how I was dressed, and I let a hand rest on his head. Then ever so slowly I let my hand through his soft hair. After repeating the motion some few more times, I laid down. Looking at him.

My eyes closed then to open again. His arm went around me and dragged me closer. "Lu…cy…" he mumbled and tightened his grip. I gave a soft sigh and let my forehead rest against his chest. Welcoming his warmth and his arms. And in that moment, I could pretend that he truly returned my feelings.

* * *

><p><em>3<em>_rd__ person POV_

Natsumi stretched the next morning, feeling great, as she had woken up beside the man she loved. As she sat beside her mate she let her gaze slowly wander over his face, then the rest of him. She started to trace a finger from his chin and down to his Fairy Tail mark. She outlined it and then let her finger continue down to his waistline. She was about to go a little bit further when a hand grabbed her wrist. Then dragged her so she landed on top of him.

"Good morning," he whispered and grinned at her.

"Morning," Natsumi chirped as she felt their bodies press against each other.

Igneel brought his mate's face closer to his and his head slowly tilted up so he could meet her lips. Feeling the passion from the previous night, he kept back a quiet chuckle as the make out session got heavier and more passionate.

A soft moan escaped her lips as she felt his hardness against her and in return he loudly groaned.

A sharp knock.

"You don't have time for this!" Anja's voice rung through the tick door. "Would have thought you got enough this night." Then she added in a quieter tone, "If they got any sleep at all."

Natsumi sighed as Igneel pulled away and his head fell back on the pillow. "Where's the fun in that?" Natsumi then asked and made herself comfortable on top of him.

"You heard her," Igneel complained as he more than anything just wanted to stay in bed all day.

"It's not like we have to listen to her," Natsumi suggested.

"If you don't get dressed this instant I am coming in!" Anja threatened.

"Calm down," came Silver's voice.

"No, if they continue like this there is no way we're ever going home," Anja complained.

Natsumi jumped off Igneel and landed gracefully on the floor as she went over to her dress and picked it up. Giving him a nice view.

Igneel sucked in a sharp breath. Damn that woman. He turned and made the pillow cover his eyes as he heard her giggle to the response. With a quiet groan, he decided that he might as well get dressed too.

* * *

><p>Natsu woke up to the familiar scent of vanilla and strawberries filling his nose. Feeling <em>very<em> comfortable he tightened the hold around the warmth a bit more. His hand brushed against flesh and his eyes shot open.

That was most unusual to wake up by Lucy without any pajama. He made his arm retreat as he realized that she would most likely get pissed if she figured out he had been touching her, an nonetheless on her bare skin. Quietly he turned and looked towards the windows. No one had bothered with the drapes and the sun was shining through. Lucy moved. He stiffened. An arm went around him and she snuggled closer to him. He felt his cheeks heat up as she pressed herself up against him. Ok, so she could not kill him for this. This was all on her. He relaxed.

"Where is Natsu?" came a voice from the entrance.

"Asleep?" Igneel's voice rung through the room.

"No, duh genius," Anja complained as she stepped into the room. Raising her eyebrows when the other three kept standing on the outside.

"Erza is there, Wendy, Lucy and…" Natsumi quieted down as she saw the blonde head beside a pink one. "Am I seeing things?" she then whispered to Igneel as she dared go closer.

"Wakey wakey!" Anja said as she dragged the duvet off Gray. He was naked. Anja squealed in surprise and threw the duvet over him again then covered her eyes.

"No surprise that he took after you," Silver commented as he met his son's wide eyes. "The stripping habit," he added. Gray simply nodded, still in shock over the harsh wake-up call.

"At least I do not strip until I am _naked_ anymore. I have the decency to stop at underwear," Anja complained.

"What is all the commotion about?" Lucy grumbled as she slowly opened her eyes. Realizing what she had been doing she stared at Natsu's back in shock.

"Aww, aren't you two the cutest," Natsumi cooed as she hung over the two, looking down at them from above.

"As long as I don't turn into a grandpa this early in my life I'm fine," Igneel joked.

Natsu shot out of bed and took in the appearances in shock. Both his father and mother was grinning at him. Lucy did not look happy. Erza's stare was murderous since her sleep had been interrupted. Wendy was confused. Gray was in shock but getting pants on. Anja still turned away from her son, while Silver leaned against the doorframe. Elfman was nowhere to be seen. Happy was still sleeping and Carla seemed to point out the absence of the large man that you could not miss.

"He went out with Evergreen last night," Erza said, not faced at all.

"Aaaand did not return," Anja said suggestively.

Lucy could not believe this, and she quickly made sure that the duvet covered her completely. She was not getting out of bed before at least all the males in the room had left. By listening to the conversation she felt her cheeks heat up as Natsu started to laugh nervously.

"You need to stop sneak into Lucy's bed," Erza scolded.

"Naw, don't be too harsh on him," Natsumi said as she was openly grinning towards Natsu.

"It's a mate thing," Igneel muttered just above his breath.

Gray heard, surprisingly enough and started to feel confused. Something was happening to him, and he was not sure if he liked it or not.

"His dragon slayer senses are finally kicking in," Silver said as he noticed his son.

"Good," was all Anja responded with.

Silver went over to his son and met his eyes. "We'll get you through it, don't worry. But now…" he looked around the room. "…we have to prepare for the ball at the castle," he finished.

"Boys, out, out!" Anja shushed her son and her husband, then Igneel and Natsu. "The girls needs to get dressed."

* * *

><p>Natsumi found herself walking together with Lucy in Crocus. They had been in some few shops, but Natsumi preferred to wear something similar to her daily wear. You never knew when a battle might happen. However, both Igneel and Natsu had convinced her that it all would be fine. So now she was looking for a ball gown together with Lucy.<p>

In the end Lucy found one that was light pink, and Natsumi ended up with a darker shade. For some reason Lucy kept saying how much it matched her hair, and to be honest, Natsumi did not know if she liked that or not. However, she let herself lead by Lucy as the townspeople cleaned up the mess they had made, and of course, the dragons.

"Did you find a dress?" Anja asked, as she and Erza joined them an hour later at a café.

"Yeah, strangely enough," Natsumi replied.

"Come on, it will be fun," Lucy said excitedly.

"We don't have much time to get ready; we should head back now," Erza said as she finished her cake.

The other three nodded in agreement and soon they were back at the Honey Bone Lodge.

Anja kept swearing as she struggled with her dress. She had refused to wear a corset, and so did Natsumi. Both got help from Erza and Lucy, and both women felt like they were tightening it too much by purpose.

"If you tighten it any more now I will hit you all," Anja threatened. Lucy sweat-dropped as she noticed Erza's expression. However, Erza could not stand up against Anja, as she was in many words _scarier_. Natsumi giggled as she worked with the heels she had bought. Problem, she had never wore so high heels before. Her shoes were always with a slight heel, but never more. She started to walk the way Lucy told her to, as the two other females were getting ready. Anja getting a kick out of it and teasing her those times she actually fell.

"You suck," Anja laughed.

"So do you," Natsumi grumbled in response as she helped herself up once again.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"_It's time to go_," Igneel said through the door.

"Just a minute," Lucy yelled as she was putting up her hair.

Anja opened the door and was greeted by both Silver and Igneel, who informed her that the others had already left. She sighed. She did not like to be late.

"You look amazing," Silver breathed.

"I just hope I won't strip it off," she teased.

"I don't think he would mind that," Natsumi suggested as she came up by her friend.

"Well, hello," Igneel said ever so charming.

"Hello to you too," Natsumi answered and strangely enough blushed.

Igneel stepped forward and embraced her before offering his arm.

"I might as well do the same," Silver muttered as he copied Igneel and offered his arm to his wife.

"Aren't you handsome," Anja teased as they went out.

"Where are your escorts?" Igneel said and turned to the other two girls.

"We'll just go together," Lucy said with a small smile as she and Erza came out after them.

"Very well," was all Silver said, as he started to lead his wife.

The ball was grand, that was honesty. All mages that had been helping with the dragons were there and Natsumi was not sure if she had ever seen so many wizards in one place before. Then the question kept repeating. Where was Natsu?

Natsumi and Igneel danced together. They looked lovely, or so Lucy thought. Then Silver and Anja joined them on the floor. And as they kept dancing, others got more courage to do so too.

She kept looking for Natsu, especially after her talk with the Princess herself. Where was that dense idiot?

"Thank you for keeping me up," Natsumi whispered to Igneel as he balanced her once more.

"I'll always be here to help," he replied with humor.

"Killer heels. That's what they should be called." However, Igneel only laughed as response.

"Killing dress," Anja whispered while twirling past Natsumi, followed by Silver.

"You two should enjoy yourself a bit more. It is better than complaining," Silver said and led Anja further away.

Then it happened. First the fight over which guild Yukino should join. Natsumi, Igneel, Anja and Silver just watched quietly on the sidelines. Then he made his appearance. Crown and cape.

"Natsu!" both Natsumi and Igneel exclaimed as they saw their son walk out.

"Is that really our son?" Igneel whispered, mainly as a joke.

"Afraid so," Natsumi whispered back.

And the rest of the wizards, and especially the ones from Fairy Tail had similar expressions, and all together feelings.

"Give me a boost?" Igneel asked Silver. He nodded in return. Then he was flying through the air, caught Natsu, and jumped down again, landing on the floor.

"Oy! Let me down!" Natsu complained.

Igneel shook his head in defeat. "Don't tempt me to knock you unconscious," Igneel threatened.

The tone was so serious that Natsu took it literally.

"Looks like Gray got female trouble," Anja whispered to Silver and pointed towards Juvia.

The rest of the evening went well and the dancing did again start up. And laughter filled the halls.

It was long past midnight when everyone started to return to their inns. And the first thing Natsumi did when outside the castle was to throw away the heels she had been wearing. Igneel offered to carry her, so he did.

"Why aren't we like that?" Anja asked Silver as they walked slowly hand in hand after the disappearing couple.

"Because we are better in our own way," Silver responded.

"You're right," Anja answered with a smile.

"Your parents are so at ease," Lucy commented to both Gray and Natsu as she walked beside them.

"I don't think I will get used to having them around. However, it does feel nice," Gray said and offered a small smiled.

"Right. I never imagined Igneel to have a human form. Neither to have a mother. Then to see them so at ease…somehow it just feel right," Natsu said with a thoughtful look.

"And they are so in love," Lucy whispered dreamily.

Gray gave Lucy a long look as he noticed her expression. She was a romantic, there was no mistaking that, but then you had Natsu. He shook his head. How long would they keep their feelings to themselves? How long until especially Natsu would understand what was truly going on?

"I can't wait to get home," Natsu started.

"Really? You know our parents are going to work with us. Train us…" Gray muttered.

"That's what makes it awesome," Natsu replied with a grin.

"At least you only have one magic type to work on, I have two," Gray complained.

"The positive side is that both your mother and father use ice magic," Lucy commented.

Gray nodded in response.

Then there was not much more words exchanged as they had reached the inn. Lucy parted with the two males and went to the female bathroom where she undressed and decided to take a well-deserved bath. After that, she jumped into her pajama and walked the hallway to the shared room. Wendy, Carla and Happy was already asleep. She looked to the other half of the room. So was Gray. He had most likely stripped off and crashed right on bed. Erza had yet to return. Elfman was probably with Evergreen again.

Carefully she looked for Natsu. He was not there. She sighed as she lifted her duvet and crept into bed. Then almost as soon as she hit the pillow, she heard the door open and close. There were some sounds, and then either Natsu or Erza went to bed. She closed her eyes. The door opened again. Then closed. She pretended to not notice as she tried to relax. Her duvet lifted. A warm body joined her, and she could only guess it was Natsu.

"Good night, Luce," came a quiet murmur.

She did not respond as the snores started. She took a deep breath. No, she could not let this get to her. To believe so easily that it meant something. The arm came around her. She did not freeze, nor did she relax more. Instead, she let the heat rise within her and her heartbeat started to pick up its speed even more. _No_, she told herself. She _had_ to relax. Again she took calming breaths and somehow she managed to fall asleep. Not knowing what her dreams would bring.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it : )<strong>

**Love**


	10. Chapter 10 Mystery

_**So here is another chap! Of course I am some sad with the lack of response. I would really like to know how you feel about this fanfic, ofc I won't stop because lack of reviews(not done it before - I think o.o - so I am not starting now ). I've checked the views and I am satisfied with the result there. But of course it would be nice to know how more feel about this story so far. I just hope that the ones that does, enjoy reading it ; )**_

_**Question: I am wondering if I should eventually add gruvia (Gray x Juvia), or if I should let it stay more or less one-sided through the story? I would love an answer to that, if not I will just take it as it comes.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Mystery<strong>

_3rd person POV_

Returning to Magnolia had never felt so great before. And Natsumi, Silver and Anja enjoyed the shocked expressions from Makarov and the rest of the guild as they saw it. It was _so_ worth it! Then it was the funny part explaining that they wouldn't have had to win the GMG to get their guild back. It was after all paid for.

Natsumi strolled into the guild stretching her arms above her head as she took in the appearances. Wow, first of all, it was a _lot_ different than it had used to be and _much_ bigger. Igneel followed close behind as he took in the appearances.

"You never mentioned that the guild was this big," Igneel whispered as they went straight to a table and sat down.

"It wasn't this big," Natsumi simply answered.

"It sure has changed," Anja said, as she with a sigh plumped down on the bench beside Natsumi.

"I'm not sure I entered the right place," Silver joked.

"Ahh, it's good to be back!" Lucy exclaimed as she entered the guild excitedly.

"It sure is," Gray said, as he was right behind her.

"At least the missions should stream in with no time," Erza said calm.

"Luuuucy…." Happy dragged out her name as he came flying towards her and ended up with his head between her breasts.

"Happy," Lucy said shocked. "What's wrong?"

"N-Natsu won't give me fish," he complained with tears falling.

"Now, it might be because you just ate one before we arrived," Lucy answered.

"B-but I wanted to give it to Carla."

"Why don't you pick some flowers to her instead, Happy? She is a girl after all," Lucy suggested.

"Aye! I'll do that! Thanks Luuucy…" Happy disappeared through the doors again as the guild members started to fill the guildhall.

Lucy sighed as she went to sit by the bar and within minutes Mira was standing behind, serving as usual. She ordered her usual strawberry milkshake and waited patiently as she quietly observed the guild.

Natsu and Gray was already at each other with their mothers on each side, taking their son's side. Igneel and Silver was laughing at the whole scenario, in the end it was Natsumi and Anja who started to fight first, then Natsu and Gray joined in. It was not far after that Erza's cake got smashed and _almost_ everyone in the guild had joined in.

"It's good to see that everything is back to normal," Mira said happily.

"I just wish they wouldn't destroy the guildhall at once when we came back," Lucy commented as she started to sip her milkshake.

"How is it?" Mira asked looking at the celestial mage with soft eyes.

"Perfect. As always," Lucy complimented.

"Good good," Mira said happily, as she went to serve Cana a barrel of booze.

_Strange woman_, Lucy thought shaking her head.

"What are you doing here, sitting all alone Lucy?" Anja asked as she popped up by her left.

"Why not join in on the fun?" Natsumi asked from her right.

Startled Lucy almost spilled her milkshake. Frantically she shook her head. "I rather stay out of it," she muttered and glared at the straw.

"Then we'll keep you company right here," Natsumi said and made herself comfortable.

It made Lucy remember something as she turned towards the Water God Slayer. "Why do you not like being called a mermaid?" she asked.

Natsumi's expression turned dark for a moment and then the shadow disappeared. "Lucy. You see, when I was young I was trained by my mother who was a Water God. However, I was supposed to be one too, had it not been for my father that was a full human… Anyway, in my early teens there came a girl to the village with the ability to change into a mermaid and use water magic. At first, I thought it was cool, but then the villagers started to die, and in the end my mother was the last to suffer. I tried to protect myself but in the end it was a red dragon that saved me when he killed her with his roar. I fled. Swore to never become like that girl. Then later I learnt that the red dragon had been Igneel, so in a way there you got our first meeting as well."

"I-I'm sorry," Lucy stuttered.

"Nah, don't be. Like I said, I would maybe not had met Igneel if it wasn't for that so…"

"Nevertheless, she hates being called a _mermaid_, which is why I use it to annoy her," Anja said and smirked.

"Which is why I call _her_ stripper," Natsumi shot back and glared at Anja.

Natsu stopped fighting as he kept listening to his mother telling Lucy a part of her story. Carefully he looked to Igneel. He was looking at her with worried eyes.

Natsu understood that it was something more behind, but as Gray managed to deliver a punch to his face, he broke his focus and joined in on the fight again.

Lucy tiptoed around the many members that were passed out on the floor in the guildhall as she was on her way to her apartment. Summoning Plue to keep her company she waved to Mira and made her way towards her home. Not noticing the presence that was following her. Slipping in to her apartment felt great as she threw her things to the side and made her way to the bathroom.

After a long soaking bath with Plue keeping her company, she let him leave and brought a towel around herself. Quietly she made her way to her dressed and found a cute pink nightdress that would be light on her body. Grabbing it as well as pink lingerie she made her way back to the bathroom.

Movement noticed by the corner of her eyes made her swiftly turn around.

"Who's there?" she asked harshly.

"Oi, Lucy. Calm down."

"Gray!" Lucy exclaimed in shock, followed by a Lucy-kick. "Sorry, reflex," she said after the kick and went to help him up. "Now, what are you doing here?" she then asked with hands on her hips.

Gray sighed as he went to sit on Lucy's couch. He made himself comfortable and met her eyes. "I want to talk to you," he started.

Lucy frowned. "About?"

"Natsu," was his simple answer.

"Why do you want to talk about him?" Lucy wondered as she pulled a blanket over the towel so she was covered up some extra.

"I did not want to do this, but Lucy; I can see what you feel for Natsu-"

"Wait a minute! What the hell are you talking about?"

Gray rolled his eyes. "You make it so obvious, and in some ways Natsu does as well. Right now though, he is too dense to see it even if he knows what a relationships is."

"Eh?"

"Hmm..?" Gray thought over what he had said. "Oh, Natsu came asking one day about sex when he had heard some guild mates talk about it."

Lucy flushed. What the…

"And I had to be the poor bastard to talk to him about it." Gray sighed and Lucy started to giggle.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot imagine that!" She kept giggling.

"It doesn't matter. What matters though is that I see you as a sister Lucy, and I don't like to see you hurt." Gray's voice was soft as he arose from the couch and kept looking at her.

"I-I'm f-fine," Lucy stuttered in reply.

"Meh, keep telling yourself that. Meanwhile I have some business to solve with that flame-brain." Gray closed the door behind himself and Lucy hurried after to lock it.

Safe and alone in her apartment she could finally change. Then as she laid down in bed, she kept thinking of what Gray had said.

* * *

><p>Natsumi awoke with a pounding headache. She did not remember drinking. Neither did she remember that someone had managed to hit her head. Confused as to the reason for her headache she looked around and noticed Mira and Lisanna who were cleaning up.<p>

She found her mate where he had fallen asleep the previous day. Mugs beside their heads, still half-full. She shook her head in defeat. Only her husband would pass out from that little booze.

She poked him, but to no use. Then she kissed his cheek and the response was immediate. He captured her lips with his and deepened the kiss ever so fast.

"Oh, ew…Not what I wanted to see when I woke up," Anja complained as she went to pull the two mates away from each other. "Knock it off. We have some important things to talk about to today, and also ask Lucy where her mother is."

Natsumi groaned in protest. "Fiiine…"

"You are right," Igneel said as he started to shake Silver. "Come on, wake up."

"Ugh, I am _never_ drinking again," Silver complained.

"You say that all the time," Anja commented.

Lucy entered the guild to see four awake and two cleaning. The rest of the guild mates were still passed out on the floor, and several with things that covered them.

She went over to Gray and Natsu's parents, as they were the only ones awake and talking.

"Hello!" she said happily as she made her way over to them.

"Good morning Lucy!"

"Lucy!

"Morning."

"Good morning."

"Yeah, it is," she said as she gestured towards the sun, which was shining brightly outside on the sky.

"Lucy, we need to ask you something," Anja said with a serious expression.

"Oh, what is it?" Lucy asked warily.

"Can we see your mother?"

Lucy stilled. They had known her, and yet did not know that she had died. "Er…that might be difficult," Lucy started as she tried to put herself together.

"Why is that?" Natsumi asked softly as she noticed the change in the air.

"Ah, she died in X777."

"What?" Anja exclaimed as tears started to gather in her eyes. "H-how?"

"She was sick-"

"No, Lucy. She was killed," Igneel interrupted. Everyone turned to look at him.

"And how do you know that?" Natsumi asked with a grim expression.

"It was the same day we had to return. Layla was supposed to be the one to connect the Celestial world with the Dragon realm. However, someone were after her. And her aunt – which is the dragon Queen – ordered us back to guard over our own realm. Telling us that we had to wait for the next strong celestial mage. Which in other words are you," Igneel explained.

Lucy as well as the other three slayers stared at Igneel in shock.

"Well, I told you I had something important to tell when we were back." He grinned. "Now it's out in the open."

"Idiot," Natsumi hissed as she face-palmed.

"A-a-and m-my fa-father?" Lucy stuttered.

Igneel sighed. "He is the reason Layla never replied to our letters." He met Natsumi's eyes. "She wanted to, but he did not want to have of it." His eyes met Lucy's again. "Being the good wife that she was, she listened to him and played the role of the loving and perfect wife, while in secret she practiced on developing her magic so she could fulfill her task."

Lucy's breath was ragged. She had not known. And still her mother had truly loved her father, even if she had to practice magic in secret. "Where do I come in?" she then asked, her voice strong and firm.

"Well, you need to receive an ancient spell from the Spirit King. After that you need to build up enough magic energy to be able to connect the two worlds. It would be most helpful if you had a dragon or a slayer as a mate that could give you the extra boost…but details…pff…"

Natsumi hit Igneel on the arm as he was acting as childish as Natsu.

"Will you help me train?" Lucy wondered aloud.

"Of course we will, honey." Natsumi went to hug the blonde celestial mage.

"You are practically family now," Silver spoke up as Anja also went to hug Lucy.

"Aye," Igneel added as he noticed the other members slowly waking up. "Come on, it is time for us to eat. Then we will have to look for a place to live."

The trio groaned.

"Don't mention it," Anja complained.

"You don't have a place to stay?" Lucy asked shocked.

"Well, we did sort of, before we moved to the north," Natsumi explained.

"But it is most likely not standing anymore," Anja added.

"Where is it?" Lucy wondered.

"We'll show you," Silver said and got up. The others followed his example.

Lucy followed the two couples as they went. The path was familiar, and she started to wonder why. When Silver pointed out the house, it was painfully obvious why it felt familiar. It was where Happy and Natsu now lived.

"Oh look. It says that Happy and Natsu lives here," Natsumi pointed out and started to laugh.

"Well, at least he has a place," Igneel grumbled.

"Come on you big goof. We'll eat soon," Natsumi teased and patted his stomach.

"I hope so," was his response.

Lucy did suggest on the way back to the guild that they could stay with her; however, they were determined to find their own places. With no idea that looking could be that hard.

She returned to the guild and was greeted by Gray who had recently returned. Natsu was stuffing food down his throat while Happy was eating a fish beside him. Erza had cake-time at the bar while chatting quietly with Mira. The guild was back to its rowdy self, and the quest board had already been filled up with missions.

"It is strange though," Natsumi started as she was walking beside Igneel towards the guild.

"What is?" he wondered.

"Layla's aunt. She called you back the same time as she died. I have a feeling she knew…"

"What you suggest is highly dangerous," Igneel warned his mate.

"But you love me anyway. And if we can help Lucy, I'll gladly do it."

"You have connected to the girl," Igneel stated.

"Well, she is supposed to be Natsu's mate. I can't help my feelings towards her. I just want to help," Natsumi defended.

"I know. I know."

Natsumi and Igneel entered the guild and briefly greeted Lucy again. Then they both took turns to squish Natsu in a hug, and then they went to talk to Makarov.

Something strange was truly going on.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it : )<strong>

**Love**


	11. Chapter 11 Memories

**Here is the next chap. The start is rated M, so you are warned, but you can read what is in **Italics** and then skip to** _3__rd__ person POV_ **and continue reading there, if you want to skip the more M part.**

**Thank you ****oxybry**** for you review, and I'm glad you like it : ) **

**For those that wonder about Layla and so on, all in good time. I can also say that there will be a memory in this chap, about how they meet, but just a short one. Then later the connections will be made. The training is starting and our main characters are about to enter a new adventure ;)**

**R&R**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Memories<strong>

_Natsumi's POV_

_I kept staring as the red dragon flew above me. Mernia stood in front of me. By her feet laid my mother. She did not look dead, however I knew better. Water magic could easily do damage without making any obvious wounds. She was grinning towards me and I took a step back. She transformed into a mermaid and used water to bring herself closer to me. _

_The ground shook and I noticed the shadow that was_ huge_ covering the ground. Scared I looked to my right where the red dragon stood. Mernia started to laugh. Mumbling something about the dragon being an illusion. The dragon turned its head and the eyes connected with mine._

_Ever so slowly I felt a tingling sensation go through my body and I shuddered. The dragon seemed to do the same and he shook his body. Mernia attacked and the dragon jumped in front of me. _

_The roar was loud and the smell of fire was overwhelming as I tried to cover my ears. The shadow disappeared and I opened my eyes. The dragon was carrying Mernia further away from me and to the center of the small village. I took a deep breath. She was not twitching; she did not look to breathe._

Oh, god, I might be the next_, I thought._

_I started to back away and the dragon turned his head and looked at me. He slipped Mernia and came some steps closer to me. Then he turned and started to breathe fire and the village started to burn, so did the bodies within it._

_I turned and I started to run._

_Heavy steps shook the ground as the dragon came after me._

_I screamed._

_The shaking stopped. I sat on my knees covering my head, afraid of death. There was sound of breathing. Carefully I opened my eyes and slowly turned. The dragon was laying behind me. Watching me carefully. His eyes closed. _

_I ran._

* * *

><p>I woke up with a start as the memory came back to me. Beside me, Igneel reacted when he noticed my distress. His eyes met mine.<p>

"What's wrong?" he asked, voice heavy with the signs of sleep.

"I just had a memory dream," I answered as I leaned forward and rested my chin on my knees. Igneel copied my position, just with one arm around me. "It was the first time I saw you. When our souls connected for the first time. But I also remembered that in that moment I was utterly terrified."

Igneel chuckled quietly. "I remember that quite clear. Your heart was beating so fast. I tried not to scare you; however, it seemed to make everything worse. So I closed my eyes, giving you a choice."

"Mm…wonder what would have happened if I had stayed," I muttered quietly.

"Don't dwell by that. I did do it right by meeting you as a human the second time around."

"Yeah, you did," I whispered as I leaned back against his arm. We fell back and hit the mattress.

Turned facing him I kissed his chin. He looked at me with hungry eyes and captured my lips with his.

I moaned as my body started to get warm. Just to be with him like this, it felt amazing. I rested a leg over his hip, as we were naked already. His hands touched me, teased me and I returned the favor as we made each other ready. Then slowly he entered me while keeping our lips sealed. To part would be dreadful, and I enjoyed the heated kiss as much as I enjoyed the feeling of being complete when he was inside me.

I started to move my hips against him to make him pick up his speed as I felt I was getting closer to an orgasm. He broke the contact of our lips and made me lay on my back as he filled me with such force that I screamed his name in pleasure. Soon he joined me as we rode out the waves of pleasure together. Then when my mind came back to reality, I still felt him inside me and he was moving with great speed. I smirked as I knew what he was up to.

"Igneel," I whispered huskily.

The fact that I brought him back made him stop. However, he was still inside me and my smirk grew. I pushed on his hips and made him lose contact. Not thinking over that I missed the contact, I forced him to lay on his back.

I straddled his hips and let him fill me again. I started to move and moans of pleasure escaped my lips as I felt the orgasm built up already.

I looked to my mate and noticed that he was on the same page. I leaned forward and rested my hands on his shoulders and he grabbed me and started moving up against me.

The orgasm that shook through my body was so intense that my fingers dug deep into his skin as I moaned his name. Then finally calming down I moved to be in his arms again as he held me tight.

"It is strange," I whispered.

"What is?" he asked quietly.

"Ever since you returned I have been much more _horny_ and impatient to be with you," I muttered.

He chuckled and pressed a kiss against my forehead. "My love," he started. "I know exactly how you feel."

My laughter filled the hotel room we were staying in. Not caring about our 'neighbors' that might be sleeping in their beds. I slowly calmed and traced his abs.

His breathing deepened and I wondered if he was asleep. I licked my lips and pushed myself slightly up to look at my mate in the dark room. His eyes were closed, but the smile busted him. I was about to turn away when he dragged me so I landed on top of him, my head resting on his chest. Then he lifted my chin just to meet my lips. I started to moan again as the familiar heat spread in my body once again.

This was going to be a _long_ night.

* * *

><p><em>3<em>_rd__ person POV_

Anja woke up with a sour expression. Taking in to a hotel with the two other slayers had been the biggest mistake of her life as she and Silver ended up in a room beside the two slayers. They had kept it going _all _night. Keeping Anja awake. Silver managed to sleep through it all.

"Worst night of my life. Would have thought they were teenagers," Anja complained aloud as Silver was waking up.

"What's going on?" he wondered.

"Our two _friends_ kept going at it for hours this night!" Anja complained. "Sometimes it might have been a thirty minute break, then they started again. It was a total pain to get any sleep at all," she continued, arms crossed over her chest.

"I didn't hear a thing," Silver said slowly.

"Lucky you," Anja answered sarcastically.

"Oh, come on. We have been teenagers as well, but then again you have to count all the years apart for them," Silver said softly and embraced his wife.

"Aw, you're right," Anja agreed and hugged him back.

* * *

><p><em>Anja was looking at the pink-haired girl in front of her. Who in the whole world had <em>pink_ hair? She kept teasing her as they both stood in front of Makarov, the master of Fairy Tail. A guild for wizards._

_Both girls had magic, strong magic, and Makarov had offered to help them, _but_ the girls had to share a room at Fairy Hills._

"_Stop teasing the poor girl, Anja," Makarov said with a firm tone._

_Anja stopped and quietly apologized to the master, then the girl who was named Natsumi. She told the master about the village and that everyone had died because of a mermaid, then she had fled. Anja felt like she had left something out but did not comment on it._

"_I-I swear to never become like _her_!" Natsumi yelled with tears trailing down her cheeks. _

_Anja raised a brow._

"_Now, Anja, please tell me how you ended up here," Makarov said and waited._

"_Erm…well, my parents were dragon slayers, they were in a guild and took a hundred year quest, leaving me with the guild… Recently there came words of my parents' location. Their bodies were found so the master kicked me out for having weak parents." Anja started to cry. "I just wanted to practice my magic and become strong as they were. But they left me to the street so I could rot away!" The last part she spat as she angrily looked towards the floor._

"_We can be family." Natsumi's voice was soft as she hugged Anja. "Neither of us have any parents, but we have each other," she said softly._

_Makarov's eyes were wide when he saw the two girls work it out between themselves. He gave them the guild marks and welcomed them wholeheartedly into his guild. With the years he watched them grow and mature as they advanced in their training and early on they were also joined by a boy. Together they eventually made out the strongest team of Fairy Tail._

* * *

><p>Lucy saw Natsumi and Igneel walk into the guild with bright smiles, followed by a tired looking Anja and content Silver. Natsu and Gray went up to greet them, Natsu a bit more excited and enthusiastic than Gray.<p>

Gray turned his head and met her eyes, it did not go unnoticed by the females as he then looked to Natsu with a calculating stare.

Today they would start their training. However, Lucy could not help but feel that there were missing parts in Igneel's story. Why in the first place did her mother have to connect the celestial world with the dragon realm? Why did it have to be done in the first place? Then, she did neither know that her mother had an aunt who was alive. And if she was the Dragon Queen, didn't that mean that her mother or at least _her_ mother again, had to be a dragon?

"Why so serious?" Natsumi asked as she approached Lucy.

"Er…it's nothing," Lucy mumbled, as she was still halfway in her thoughts. Ever since the last day she could barely believe what Igneel had told her, but at the same time she took it rather calm. Sure, she was not sure why, maybe it was that the absence of her mother had started to finally heal? No, she would never forget losing her mother. For god's sake! She was still writing her letters, well; to her father too…She still loved them. She just did not know how to connect the pieces quite yet.

"Yosh! Let's do this!" Natsu's excited yell brought Lucy out of her thoughts as she turned her head to look at the pink-haired male.

_So childish_, she thought with a small smile.

Gray let his fish land on top of Natsu's head. "Idiot," he muttered.

"I see we are ready to go then," Anja said with an eyebrow raised.

Natsumi pulled Lucy after her as they went on their way to the training ground.

* * *

><p><em>Natsumi was running. The train was about to depart! She yelled, telling them to stop, she was too late. The impact came out of nowhere and she fell to the ground with a 'thud'. Anja came running behind her, panting.<em>

"_It departed?" Anja asked harshly. "And you're laying on the ground resting?" she scolded._

"_I crashed into something…" Natsumi trailed off as she saw a blonde girl about their age on the ground as well._

"_You mean some_one_," Anja corrected._

_Natsumi nodded._

"_I apologize; I did not look where I was going. I tried to catch the train before it departed," the blonde girl said. Her brown eyes looked sad as she realized she had lost the train._

"_I'm sorry as well," Natsumi mumbled and a blush covered her cheeks._

"_I got our tickets!" Silver's voice brought the three girls out of their little bubble and they all looked to him. "What?"_

"_It departed," Anja said in monotone. _

"_It can be used on the next train as well," Silver said and gave a bright smile._

"_When is it?" Anja then asked._

"_Er… In about four hours or so…"_

"_Well, let's make the best out of it while waiting then," Natsumi said happily as she helped the blonde girl up. "I'm Natsumi," she said and held out her hand._

"_Layla," the blonde girl replied quietly, taking her hand._

"_Anja."_

"_Silver."_

"_It is very nice to meet you, and again, I am sorry for what happened," Layla said with a quiet blush covering her cheeks._

"_Naw, don't worry about it," Natsumi replied happily._

"_It could have happened to anyone. Natsumi tends to not watch where she is going," Anja said with a smirk._

_Silver started to sweat. If it continued to go on like this, it would not end well. "So where are you going?" he then asked to distract the two girls who was glaring at each other._

"_Oh. I'm going to join the guild Love and Lucky. I'm a celestial mage!" Layla said happily. "I have three golden keys," she then whispered._

"_Isn't that a very exhausting magic? I mean, it takes a lot of magic energy," Anja wondered._

_Layla nodded._

"_The gold keys are rare," Silver muttered so only the little group would hear._

"_You must be awesome then!" Natsumi exclaimed and hugged Layla._

_Anja stretched out her hand and grabbed Natsumi and pulled her away from Layla. "You're going to scare her, moron."_

"_What did you say?"_

"_Please! Stop! Don't fight over me, it was fine."_

"_Hey, Layla? Do you want to join us for this mission before you join that guild?" Natsumi wondered and met Layla's eyes with her own excited ones._

"_Erm…are you sure?" she asked shyly._

"_Of course!" Anja agreed and crossed her arms with a small smile._

"_It would be a pleasure," Silver added._

"_Then…yes! I would really like that."_

_Then a little later on the train while Layla was sleeping, the trio was discussing if they could make her join Fairy Tail. After all, it would be great to have a new friend join._

_But in the end Layla could not sway away from her purpose. She had promised her mother to join that guild, for what reason, they did not get to know…_

* * *

><p>"That's it, Gray!" Anja yelled as she pushed magic energy into her son. "<em>Feel<em> it, _grasp_ it,_ use_ it!"

"Natsu, focus. You need to focus on me and your mom if you want to learn more magic and become stronger," Igneel hissed, as his son once again turned his head to look at Gray. Getting distracted _again_.

"Not that he needs to get stronger," Natsumi teased as she stood beside Lucy. "Did you remember what I told you?" she then asked and met Lucy's eyes.

"Summon Capricorn, Aquarius without water, and Loke," she said quietly.

"Right!" Natsumi said with a smile as she saw Lucy get ready. "Remember, your mother was able to summon Aquarius without water, as well as two other zodiac spirits. If you want to honor her, you will have to be able to do the same."

"Yes," Lucy agreed.

Natsu and Gray stopped what they were doing as they both noticed the golden glow surrounding Lucy. Capricorn was standing beside her, talking to her as she then summoned Loke. They were all waiting for Aquarius.

"Remember, you can do this," Natsumi said softly. "You're strong Lucy, believe in yourself. Because we believe in you."

"I-I can't," Lucy stuttered as she tried to push magical energy into Aquaruis' golden key. The energy was there, wasn't it?

"Don't hold back, Lucy," Anja spoke up as she noticed the girl a bit further away, frowning.

"We can all feel it, you're holding back," Natsumi whispered softly. "What are you afraid of?"

"I-I c-can't." Lucy stopped and forced the gates of Loke and Capricorn, close. She turned away from the others and ran towards the guild. She had to get away.

"Lucy!" Gray and Natsu shouted and started running after her.

Anja caught Gray. "Let _him _go after her. They both need the talk."

As Anja let go, Gray gave a tiny nod.

"Did you push her too hard?" Silver asked as he made his way over to Natsumi.

"I-I don't understand. She was doing great one moment… then…"

"It's ok, we'll work it out," Anja said as she gave Natsumi half a hug.

"Ok, Gray. Back to focus!"

Gray groaned. This was going to be a pain.

* * *

><p><strong>Oi o.o What happened there? ;) <strong>

**Hope you liked it : )**

**Love**


	12. Chapter 12 A walk in the past

_**Thank you oxybry and Guest for your reviews : )**_

_**Here is a chapter that pretty much says it all. It's a chapter from the past. Mainly reflecting Layla's life. The first mission and a bit what happens before she dies (sad). **_

_**Sorry for any grammar mistakes. I hope there'll be another chapter up tomorrow sometime ; )**_

_**R&R**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: A walk in the past<strong>

_3__rd__ person POV_

_Layla was sitting quietly beside the three other mages on the train_. What a strange group, _she thought. _Two girls that keeps fighting. The male breaking them up now and then, but most of the time he stays out of it. I wonder how they ended up as a group_. _

_Layla looked down at her keys. Her mother's words ringing in her head as if in a fainted memory. '_Layla. Promise me that you will go to that guild. They will help you with your magic, as well as teach you the hard work and life of a mage,_' her mother had said. She had promised, and a celestial mage never broke her promises. However, it could not hurt to delay the arrival to Love and Lucky with a few days._

"_This is going to be great!" Natsumi exclaimed and looked excitedly at her. _

_Anja rolled her eyes and Silver patted her back in support. _

"_So what is this mission?" Layla asked carefully._

"_We have to defeat some Fanghiwis," Silver said._

"_What is that?" Layla asked wide-eyed._

"_You don't know?" Natsumi said shocked._

_Layla shook her head 'no'._

"_Fanghiwis are monsters that lives deep into the woods in open terrains. Usually meadows. They have four arms attached to a _very _large head with three eyes. Their teeth are very sharp and can easily cut through wood and normal rock," Anja explained. "However, they are blind."_

_Layla paled. What had she gotten herself into? She was fresh as a mage. She had just gotten the hang of summoning Aquarius and keep her out for fifteen minutes as max. Capricorn and Cancer for ten._

"_We have to defeat four or five. Depends if they have started to kill themselves yet," Natsumi spoke up, her green eyes lit up. _

"_Four or _five_?" Layla gasped._

"_Shouldn't be much of a problem," Natsumi grumbled and crossed her arms. "We're quite strong. And Silver was just promoted to S-class."_

"_Are they usually together?" Layla then asked curiously._

_Anja shook her head. "No, but on rare occasions there might be a smaller group of them. They tend to like being alone," she explained._

_The rest of the trip was in silence as the trio of slayers fell asleep. Layla opened the letter that had suddenly appeared in her bag after she had left her home. Now she felt safe to open it. She started to read._

Dear Layla.

I have some sad news to bring you. It did not take long after you had left that your mother fell over and died of a heart attack. The doctors are not sure of what caused this attack. However, I am taking your mother's side and please do not return before you are ready. You need to get stronger. To protect yourself. Soon we will meet.

Your dear aunt Lavinia.

_Tears fell down Layla's cheeks as she re-read the letter. She had briefly heard that her aunt would visit after she left to keep her mother company for a while. What a sight it must have been to find her mother _dead_. Another shaky breath. She turned the paper and her eyes widened._

P.S. Remember to keep our existence a secret and burn this letter with first chance.

The dragon secret_, Layla realized. Her aunt was after all the dragon Queen. Her mother a princess, and Layla the crown princess, since Lavinia did not have a child of her own. The secret of the day she would connect the dragon realm to the celestial world to save the dragons from fading. To keep her family from fading. _

_It was no secret that the dragons did not like the idea. But Lavinia had asked the Celestial King for help, so her race would not die out. The dragons would also be given a choice, to live as dragons, but unable to visit the human world. Live as dragons and get their own key so they could assist humans – though that was a bad idea if they got in the wrong hands – or stay in the human world as a human if they had gathered enough years there._

"_You are crying," Anja stated. _

_Layla jumped in surprise and saw Anja raise her eyebrows. _

"_I can smell it. Dragon slayer nose," she pointed out. _

_Layla paled even more if possible. _Of course. Dragon slayer. _She looked away from Anja's piercing eyes. Down to the letter in her hands. Her palms clenched around the paper._

"_Hey, what's wrong?" Anja asked softly._

"_I… I just… My mother… She's dead…"_

_Anja froze. She had gotten to know that her mother was dead through a _letter_? That was the worst thing she had ever heard! "I'm sorry," Anja said quietly._

"_I-I'm fine. I have to live on and continue with her wishes," Layla spoke with a firm voice, though her tears were still falling._

"_Hey, you got us now. We're your friends. You can count on us," Anja said with a smile._

_Layla was taken aback. They wanted to be her _friends_. "Thank you," she whispered. _

_After getting off the train and walking into the woods of Vero, Layla understood that it was a bad idea. She never should have said yes. However, it was too late to back down now. Although she _really_ wanted to._

_She could practically feel Aquarius through her key, telling her to face her opponent with confidence._

"_We should be close now," Anja said quietly._

"_Time to split up," Silver said and started to take another way to get around. _

_Anja kept going straight, Natsumi to the right and in towards the middle, while Layla had to go to the left. She carefully kept her keys close as she kept going. When she figured she had walked far enough from the middle path, she turned and started to walk in through bushes and trees._

_The clearing was large. In the middle of the woods, it was an open area where flowers could bloom with perfect light. Layla froze when she saw the monsters. Indeed it was four of them that stood up about, moving a bit back and forth, digging some. The fifth one was on the ground. Pieces of the monster spread around. The stench reached her nose and she wanted to throw up._

"_Ice God's Ice Beam!" Silver's voice rung through the clearing from the opposite side of Layla. The Fanghiwi closest to him was suddenly standing there with a hole through its body. It fell backwards. The arms still moving. A few more seconds. The moving stopped and the beast was dead._

"_Ice Dragon's Wing Attack!" Anja's voice brought Layla out of her shocked stance and she started to move._

"_Water God's Watery Vines!" Natsumi yelled and jumped out of the trees. The water swirling itself around the monster closest to her._

"_Gate of the crab I open thee! Cancer!" Layla yelled and held the key out in front of her._

_Natsumi turned her head to see a man with crab traits appearing beside Layla. Her eyes widened and that moment of distraction sent her flying back into the woods. "Kya!" her voice faded as she went in through the trees. "Bastard!" she yelled and came running back towards the Fanghiwi she was up against. "Water God's Bellow!" The beam of water went straight through the Fanghiwi and the monster fell over._

_It was only one left. The one Layla was up against. She was running around in circles as the monster came after her. Cancer after them again._

_Cancer managed to jump up on top of the Fanghiwi's head and started to get to work._

"_Is this fine-ebi?" Cancer asked and gestured for the monster. Layla stared at the cut off arms. She had no idea he could do that. She faintly nodded as the monster fell over without its arms._

"_Aw, this was easier than I thought it would be," Natsumi complained as she was joined by Anja and Silver. _

_Layla was still. Her magical energy had dropped at a great speed with the magical energy Cancer had needed to be able to do what he did. Positive side of things. She was still alive._

"_Are you ok?" Silver asked and put a hand on her left shoulder._

"_I-I gu-guess," Layla stuttered._

"_Your first job as a mage and you did a great job," Anja praised her._

"_Awesome spirit," Natsumi said, grinning._

"_T-thank you."_

"_Come here," Natsumi said and pulled her into a hug. "You did great. Now let's find an inn in Vero and get some rest. I bet you're hungry too."_

"_I am," Anja spoke up. Her stomach started to growl._

_Silver shook his head. "You're always hungry," he commented._

"_Exactly."_

* * *

><p><em>The mission had gone strangely fine in Layla's eyes. She had even been paid, as they went to speak to the Mayor of the town. The trio of slayers insisting since she had helped them. Then they parted ways with the promises to write to each other. <em>

_They did try to convince her to come with them, however, she had promised her mom, and in a way her aunt, that she would join Love and Lucky. Why that particular guild? She was not sure of._

_Years went by and she had met a man. She fell in love and got pregnant. Together they left Love and Lucky._

_She got a daughter. Wrote to her friends and her aunt._

"_You are a lady, Layla. A proper lady does not practice magic," Jude said as he took the keys off her nightstand. _

"_You dare not take my friends away," Layla said harshly in return. "I may love you, but if you hurt them, I am not afraid to leave," she threatened. _

_It got quiet. He threw the keys towards her and told her to get rid of them her own way. She gave that day the zodiac keys to her daughter. _

"_Lucy, I am going to teach you my magic. You always say it's beautiful, and now it is your turn. These will be your friends," Layla explained to her three-year-old daughter. _

_Little Lucy nodded. _

_"But it must be our secret. Keep the keys hidden when you do not use them. And do not let daddy see them, ok?" _

_Lucy nodded again. _

_"Good girl."_

* * *

><p>Dear aunt Lavinia.<p>

I have some grave news. My husband is against the idea of magic, especially with a _proper_ lady. Nevertheless, I will keep my practice and do as such when I am not being watched. I have fixed a magic-teacher for my daughter. Jude does not know, he thinks he is here to teach Lucy about mathematics early on.

I will not leave him. I love him too much. Of course our slight differences are a bit in the way at times, however he is a loving father and he only wants the best for me and Lucy. I will play my part, then when the time is right we will meet again.

Yours

Layla.

* * *

><p>Dear Natsumi.<p>

I really want to visit you and your son, as well as Anja and Silver with Gray. However I am in a bit of a situation. I need to keep an eye on things around here. To protect my daughter. I have started to teach her my magic, now the tutoring is in the hands of her magic teacher as I have to practice on… being a lady (_the last was a bit of a lie)_. I know what you want to say. Why am I staying? The answer is simple. I love him. No matter what. Everyone got their own flaws. I might not be able to answer again for a while, but know that I am well.

Sincerely your friend

Layla

* * *

><p><em>The reply never came. She tried sending other letters, but still no reply. In the end she started to follow the servant she usually gave her messages to. She followed her. Then she stopped by Jude's office.<em>

"_Master. The mistress has sent another letter," the maid said._

"_Where is it?" Jude asked. Layla narrowed her eyes._

"_Here, sir," the maid said and handed him the letter._

"_Thank you. And the replies?" he then asked as he tore the letter in pieces before he burnt them on the fire._

"_Burnt and destroyed, sir," the maid replied._

"_Good. She does not need to be influenced by _those mages_." He spat the last two words and Layla held a hand in front of her mouth. How could he? How dared he! _

_Layla ran to Lucy's room. Her aunt was sitting beside a sleeping Lucy._

"_Lavinia," Layla whisper-yelled._

"_Do not worry, she has not seen me," Lavinia spoke quietly. Her white hair hanging loosely down to her waistline. _

"_What brings you here?" Layla asked quietly._

"_I brought some herbs from the dragon realm you can use in your tea. It is very refreshing," Lavinia said with a wink. _

"_Thank you. I really need some relief. Jude is keeping me from my friends," Layla said and frowned._

"_However, you will not leave," Lavinia pointed out._

"_I love him. He loves me. He just wants what's best for Lucy and me, I understand that. Sometimes it is hard. To keep from him that I still practice magic. That Lucy does," Layla explained as she and Lavinia left Lucy's room._

_Lavinia nodded. "I must take my leave before they find me. We'll meet in a few years."_

"_Wait! Can… Can you post this letter for me?" Layla then asked and held out a letter._

"_Certainly," Lavinia answered and gave a small smile. Then she entered a portal and disappeared from the mansion._

* * *

><p>Dear Natsumi.<p>

I have disturbing news. I never received your letters and I have a feeling you never got mine. How is your son? I bet he is strong now. We'll fix a meeting soon, I promise.

Layla.

* * *

><p><em>Natusmi never received the letter as she had already left the village to look for her son. And Layla never got any reply.<em>

_Then she started to get sick. And with the years her illness got worse._

_Lucy saw her mother slowly fading, and brought Capricorn and put it on her bedside table. "You need his strength," she whispered and skipped out of the room._

_The maid found the key and reported to Jude. So she had not gotten rid of _all _of them. He chose to sell it, and he got quite a good deal as well._

_Lucy visited her mother again the next day. Talking quietly. Telling her about Aquarius and Cancer. They were her friends. She did not want to lose them. _

_Layla watched her daughter through clouded eyes. She left after telling her a story. Kissing her on the cheek and going to her tutor._

_She wanted to tell her about Capricorn, that he was gone. That she loved her. She was not able to speak, and it pained her._

_Lavinia appeared by her bedside with tea. "What has come of you?" Lavinia asked with hard eyes._

_Layla did not know how to answer. She tried to speak, but the words never came._

"_Here, drink. All will be well when you drink," Lavinia said and held the cup against her lips. She drank._

_She felt herself fade, and just before her eyes closed, she saw the look of triumph in Lavinia's eyes. _No_, she thought. How could she have been so blind?_

_Lucy peeked into her mother's room and saw a half empty cup. With curious steps, she went further into the room, sniffed the contents of the drink and made a grimace. That was horrible. How could her mother drink this?_

_A maid came in with a tray of food. Then dropped it. Lucy was sitting beside her mother, holding her hand. Telling her to breathe again and all would be well. She had a new story._

"_Please, open your eyes, mommy," Lucy whispered._

_The maid rushed to Lucy's side and pried her away from her mother. She yelled for a doctor and locked Lucy in her room. _

_The mistress was dead. There was no certainty what would happen in the household now. Or what would become of Lucy. However, no one except for her tutor knew that she had her spirits, and they would keep her from submitting to her father._

_The future of the dragons now laid in Lucy's hands._

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it : )<strong>

**Love**


	13. Chapter 13 Believe

_**And we are back to time again ;) Here is a bit sweeter chap as well as some humor (I hope it's funny at least at some parts o.o) I really hope you like it. Also I did say I was most likely gonna update again today : ))**_

**Sorry for any grammar mistakes**_**. **_

_**We'll see when the next chapter will be out. Tomorrow I'm going to Oslo for the day, part of it to watch Billy Elliot, gonna be fun :D Then on Monday I have a busy day as well so… and I still need to finish a chap for my book that I'm working on xD**_

_**R&R**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: Believe<strong>

_3__rd__ person POV_

Erza was eating cake in the guildhall close to the scene when a door slammed close. She lifted her head and saw Lucy storm in. She looked upset. Erza frowned as Lucy ran up the stairs to the second floor and straight towards the girls' bathroom. Then a moment later Natsu came in and rushed up the stairs after her. The same door opening and closing. Erza lost her fork. What in cakes name was going on? Her eyes narrowed as she thought over where they had been, and what they would have been doing. Practice. Erza suppressed a groan. Ever since the older mages had returned, the guild had gotten a tad bit more crazy.

The door opened again, just a bit more softly and Natsumi went straight over to the bar, Igneel close on her heels.

Erza shook her head and looked down at her cake. She would continue thinking of the matter after eating the delicious treat. Yes, that she would do.

The door to the girls' bathroom opened softly. Natsu peeked his head in. There was no one in there except for a heartbeat, breathing, and the familiar smell of Lucy. The scent of salt was strong, and he knew with no doubt that she was crying, and he did not like to see Lucy cry.

"Luce?" he said softly as he stepped inside and closed the door behind him.

Lucy tried to hide her head further into her knees as she heard the familiar voice. _Natsu_, she thought. Her grasp tightened against her legs as she heard the steps come into the bathing room. The water was steaming, fogging the mirrors. Making her invisible by the wall. At least to most eyes.

"I can see you," he spoke softly as his steps came closer.

Natsu frowned as he crouched down in front of Lucy and reached a hand out and let it land softly on top of her head. She did not peek up and if even possible, his frown deepened. He let his hand fall down to the side and ended up on top of her left knee. Then ever so carefully, he made her loose her grip around her legs. They fell limp to the floor and he took the opportunity to sneak his arms around her. He brought her close, so her face was resting by his neck, breathing hot air straight towards his scar.

"It's ok, Lucy. I would like to know why you stopped though, even if you had all of us believing in you," he said softly.

"I-It's p-painful," Lucy sobbed.

Natsu pulled a bit away and looked at her face. She did not look up at him, but down on the floor. She sniffed and was about to bring her right arm to wipe her tears when he stopped her. He cupped her cheeks with both his palms and let his thumbs brush away the tears, right below her eyes.

"I want you to tell me," he whispered. "You can trust me, right?"

Lucy faintly nodded in return.

"I-It brought back m-memories. One particular memory of my mother, when I came to visit her while she was sick, like every day. She was gone. After that, I never had any real friends except my celestial spirits. Aquarius was the first spirit I ever summoned; also I know that she meant a lot to my mother. The pain of losing her… it is still here," she whispered and pointed to her heart. "The thought of the future being in my hands. I-I just couldn't take it! How could my mother? It is all so confusing." The tears were still falling, but most of her frustration was gone. Except the part that had feelings for her best friend. They were still trapped inside. Wanting to explode.

"Shh… It's going to be alright. If anything, you have all of us. Your family, Luce. We will stand by you no matter what. You are awesome! We could all feel it on the field how much magical energy you had, and _have_. I believe in you, and it is time for you to believe in yourself."

The tears had stopped and Natsu wiped the rest away. Leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her forehead. In that moment it felt right, although after, he felt embarrassed as he had no idea what had come over him. His heart beat rapidly against his chest. And had Lucy always looked so beautiful? He silently wondered. He pulled apart and arose from the ground helping Lucy at the same time. He decided that yes, yes she had.

"Mmhm… I will try. I will do my best," Lucy said with a confident tone, a faint blush on her cheeks. She could not _believe_ what Natsu had just done.

"We don't want anything different," Natsu said confidently.

The door to the bathroom opened. "Lucy? Natsu?" Erza's voice rung through the room and the two mages paled. "I know you're both in here."

"Er…We're here, Erza," Lucy said with a smile as she dragged Natsu after her.

Erza raised her eyebrows at the sight of Lucy and Natsu. They both had a pink blush on their cheeks; however, it was also signs of that Lucy had been crying. "Are you ok, Lucy?" Erza asked slowly, wondering if she had to punish Natsu.

"I am now," Lucy said with a smile as she brought Natsu's hand up in the air. "I just needed a pep-talk."

"You now this is a bathroom for females only?" Erza added with a stare.

Lucy and Natsu froze. Then they both slowly nodded.

Erza sighed. "I will let it pass for this time _only_," she started. Then she met Natsu's eyes. "But if there ever is a _next_ time, you will not go unpunished." Her dark look made both mages shiver.

"Aye sir! I mean, yes ma'am!" Natsu squeaked.

She smiled and shooed them out.

Safe outside the bathroom doors both Lucy and Natsu could breathe out in relief. Then they looked at each other and burst out into fits of laughter.

* * *

><p>Gray fell over at the field, feeling exhausted. He laid on his back just breathing. Never in a million years would he had thought that the power of dragon slaying or god slaying as well, took so much effort. How in the whole world could he learn this magic soon enough?<p>

The faint sound of giggles brought him out of his thought as he rolled over to his side so he could look towards the guild.

Lucy and Natsu came walking side by side. Chatting happily. His eyes narrowed as he noticed the faint look in Lucy's eyes. And Natsu, as ever, he was not able to see it. He was too blind in that moment. Sure, he had stronger feelings for the Celestial mage than he had ever seen Natsu had had for others. The guild was the guild, however, for Natsu, Lucy would be special without him really realizing it. Gray sighed and sat up halfway as Silver and Anja playfully battled against each other a little further away.

Lucy's love was loud and clear shining in her eyes for the fire mage. Though for Gray, he had never understood her. Maybe because he saw her as a sister, that it was like that. After all, the fire breathing monster was _very_ annoying and often getting on his nerves. Lucy was the only one really keeping up with him. Another sigh. It was time he talked to Natsu. The idiot had to see reason, at least eventually.

He got up on his legs and started moving towards them. Lucy and Natsu stopped.

"Let's talk," he said, looking directly at Natsu.

"You two better not start a fight," Lucy threatened.

"We won't," Gray promised and started to drag Natsu after him.

"Hey! I can walk by myself snowman!" Natsu protested.

Gray let the insult pass for this time and let go of Natsu when they were far enough away from Lucy.

"Tch. Natsu. I _cannot_ believe that I am talking to you about this. But what are your feelings for Lucy?" Gray asked.

Natsumi opened the door leading out to the training field when she had finished her little break. After all, Lucy and Natsu had come down from the second floor with smiles and had been on their way out again. She stopped dead in her tracks as she heard the end of Gray's sentence.

Igneel who was walking behind Natsumi crashed straight into his mate when she stopped up. She motioned for him to be quiet and he rolled his eyes.

"What do you mean, feelings for Lucy?" Natsu asked crossing his arms.

Igneel's eyes widened at the kid's stupidity. He was freaking old enough to mate, and he had still no idea about certain things? He silently groaned and Natsumi sent him a death glare.

"You can't mean you are so _dense_, Natsu," Gray said angrily. Eyes blazing.

"Hey, I ain't as stupid as you all take me for," Natsu grumbled in protest.

"Then quit acting the part!" Gray complained.

"I still don't see where we are going by talking about Lucy," Natsu pointed out.

Gray smacked his forehead.

Natsumi nearly fainted. _Really? This was her _son_?_

Igneel winced. How could he had failed so horribly to raise his son?

"Do you like Lucy?"

"Of course I do! I like everyone in Fairy Tail!" Natsu defended.

"Not in that way you idiot! As in _more than friends_," Gray spelled it out for him.

"I never really thought much about it…"

"Have you ever?" Gray raised an eyebrow.

"I dunno. She's in my dreams."

Natsumi sucked in a breath. This was getting better.

"And what happens?"

Natsu blushed. It was _no way_ he would admit anything.

Gray started to lose his patience. "You better tell me, or I will kick your ass for making Lucy hurt," Gray threatened.

_Making Lucy hurt?_ Natsu wondered. _What have I done wrong? She seemed fine earlier._

"We k-kissed," Natsu stuttered. Blushing.

"Is that all?"

"Yeah, what more would it be?"

Natsumi wanted to smack her son.

"Do you remember when I had a serious talk with you, after you kept asking what 'sex' was?" Gray asked, blushing a bit himself.

Igneel wanted to laugh. Oh, this was priceless.

"Why?" Natsu was feeling sceptic as to where this conversation truly was heading.

"Because Natsu. Do you ever want to have sex with Lucy?"

Silence.

Igneel tried to keep his chuckle within.

Natsumi wanted to run and protect Lucy.

Gray was fuming.

Natsu had no idea why Gray would ask such a ridiculous question. Why in the world would he have sex with Lucy? Anyone for that matter. Unless. _Do you like Lucy?_ The words rung in his head. _More than friends_. His face went blank.

_Finally. Maybe he's starting to understand the picture here_, Gray thought as he watched Natsu with patience.

"Lucy likes you Natsu. She has for a very long time. However, you are hurting her. You have been so obvious that it's not even funny. At the same time you have no clue. I mean, who in their right mind would sneak into her apartment to sleep beside her, just to sleep in _her_ bed? It does not even matter how many times she kicks you out. You come back anyway. You're always there for her… Do I need to go on?" Gray then asked. Waiting.

_Lucy likes me?_ Natsu was still stuck on that thought.

Natsumi understood that she had to take matter into her own hands when it came to her son. Stepping out from her hiding place and rounding the corner of the guild she brought a fist down on Natsu's head so he focused as he whirled around.

"Natsu," Natsumi said with a stern voice. "You keep marking Lucy with your scent without even knowing it. I do not know why Igneel never told you, but that is part of mating. Mating when the dragon has found his mate. As well as the dreams. They reflect your true soulmate! How could you be so blind?"

Natsu blinked. _I've been marking Lucy? I _like_ Lucy? No, the feeling is stronger than that,_ he thought.

"I love Lucy," he whispered quietly, barely enough for the slayers to hear.

"Damn right you do. And from the appearances of it, you have ever since you brought her to the guild," Gray pointed out.

Natsu blushed. "She's going to hate me." He pouted.

"No she won't Natsu. She's feeling the same. It's all clear in her eyes," Natsumi said softly.

"She's been hurt because she thought she would never have a chance with you," Gray said and pointed towards her. She was sitting with Aquarius out on the field. There was no water close. Loke stood to her left and Capricorn to her right. She was concentrating as Silver was guiding her through the mental training. "The faith you have in her, that's what keeps her going."

Natsumi nodded in agreement and walked away to let her son figure out the rest. Together with Igneel she went to approach the celestial mage. Knowing that it was soon time for changes.

Natsu watched his mother and father go. Then a last look from Gray, and he went as well. His heart was beating rapidly as he thought about Lucy. All the times he had saved her. All the times he had been raging over her being abducted. The fear of losing her to Acnologia that fateful day, that they all would die, that he would never see her smile again. His fists clenched. Tears streamed down his face as his feelings went through him. No, a world without Lucy would be pretty dark indeed. And now he had a new mission. He wiped his eyes and grinned.

To prove his love for her and get his mate, that would be his next task.

* * *

><p><strong>How did you like this? I really hope you did : )<strong>

**Love**


	14. Chapter 14 Love and Galivamps

_**Thank you **_**Guest **_**and**_** oxybry**** for your reviews : ) It's nice to see the support and I'm glad you like this fanfic. **

**So here is another chap ;) almost 4000words ;D So, I'm sorry about any grammar mistakes, but with a chap with almost 4000 words, well it can't be perfect xD**

**R&R**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: Love and Galivamps<strong>

_3rd person POV_

Lucy let go and her spirits returned, except for Aquarius. She was still floating in front of her. Lucy tilted her head.

"Tch. I can't believe I'm saying this, but you did well kid," Aquarius said.

Unexpected by the praise Lucy blushed. Aquarius barely smiled and then with a 'poof' she disappeared back to the spirit world as well.

"Ten minutes with Aquarius, without using water, that is impressive," Silver said with an approving smile.

"Guys!" Natsumi came running with a paper in her hand.

"A mission already?" Anja asked and raised a brow.

"It would seem so," Igneel said and broke his focus from Natsu.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Gray said quietly as Erza came walking behind the running Natsumi.

Lucy, Natsu and Gray all stopped with their training and waited for the Water God slayer to reach them.

"I have a quest for all of us," she sang.

"_All_ of us?" Lucy asked and raised a brow.

"Mmhm… I was thinking that since we are training you, it would only be right to bring you along. Which means the whole Team Natsu," Natsumi said with a grin.

"I already informed Happy. Then I asked Wendy and Carla along in case we need a healer," Erza spoke up as she reached the group.

"So what is your team called?" Natsu asked curiously.

"Well…we used to be the trio, but now we're four so..." Anja trailed off.

Igneel grinned. "We're Team Slayers," he said with a joke.

"That's awesome!" Natsu exclaimed.

"It was meant as a joke," Lucy said and sweat dropped.

"Actually, it's not a bad idea," Silver spoke up.

"Guess you're right," Anja said and added a sigh.

"Team Slayers it is!" Natsumi said excitedly.

"Why would we need a healer?" Gray asked.

"It's S-class," Erza pointed out.

"Woah! Really?"

"Yes Natsu. It might surprise you…or not…" Natsumi added as she watched her son. "But Silver, Anja and I, all reached S-class before we temporarily left the guild," she explained.

"Really?" Gray asked surprised.

"Yeah," Anja said. "However, Silver was the first one, because of Natsumi and I. With our constant bicker it somehow made him win before us," she added and shrugged.

"For some reason that does not surprise me," Lucy muttered.

"Anyway, Igneel was promoted S-class yesterday without a trial," Erza stated.

Everyone stared at her with the exception of Igneel since he already knew.

"What!"

"Master meant that his power and loyalty to the guild was clearly shown when he helped us fight against the dragons from the past. And he is a dragon in many ways. His magical power and his fighting skills are very useful," Erza explained.

"That's not fair!" Natsu complained.

"For once I agree with charcoal for brains over there," Gray said and pointed towards Natsu.

"What was that stripper?" Natsu started with his fists on fire.

"Is that fighting?" Erza asked, glaring at them.

"No, of course not!"

"We're the best of friends!"

"Aye sir!"

Lucy slapped her forehead, and in front of their _parents_ of all things.

Igneel and Natsumi was laughing while Silver and Anja tried to hide their smiles. It was strange to see their sons bicker. After all, they had once been the best of friends.

Lucy and the rest entered the guild again and she went straight for the bar while the rest spread out. She sat down and waited patiently for Mira.

"Lucy! Just the person I was looking for," Mira said happily and pushed a glass towards Lucy. "I've made a strawberry smoothie, and I need someone to approve of it before I start making it for others," she explained and winked.

"Ugh, sure." Lucy took a sip. "Mira, this is amazing!"

"Really?" Mira's eyes were lighting up.

"Mmhm…"

"That's great! _Thank you_, Lucy!" Mira threw herself halfway over the bar and hugged the Celestial mage, almost making her spill the drink.

"C-can't b-b-breathe," Lucy managed to choke out.

"Oops," Mira said and let go. "Oh, by the way, I heard you are going on a big mission."

"Er...it's S-class." Lucy pushed the straw in her glass some around.

"You'll do great Lucy," Mira praised.

Someone called for more booze and Mira disappeared again.

Lucy briefly turned in her seat and froze. Natsu was standing by her. Smiling shyly as he held out a note for her. "Eh, Natsu. What's this?" Lucy asked carefully.

He scratched the back of his neck. "You have to read it first," he said with a nervous laugh.

"O-kaaaay…" She turned to the noted and unfolded it.

_Lucy, please meet me by the Sakura tree I dug up that time long ago (well it doesn't feel like a long time but…never mind that). I have something I want to talk to you about_._ Eight o'clock. Natsu._

Lucy's eyebrows shot up to the line of her bangs. What in the world was Natsu up to? If it was another digging mission to find some guild secrets, she would literally kill him.

_But what if it's not?_ A voice kept saying in her head.

Then she was stupid not to meet. After all, she would mostly do _anything_ for him. No matter how much it annoyed her. She was the one that kept feeding him and Happy all the time. They mainly slept in her apartment. And she had always had feelings for him. No matter how much she wanted to suppress them. Although the aching in her chest only meant heartache over not being able to have him. Would she ever? At least that was a question that kept popping up. Why could she never move on? Well, the answer was simple. It was not possible. She loved him too much. Maybe too much for her own good.

* * *

><p>The Sakura trees were swaying in the wind as Natsu sat under the one he once dug up for Lucy. He was waiting, while not having any clue if he would be able to say much. That was why Gray was up in the tree watching him. Trying to motivate him.<p>

"Hey, snowman, can you see her yet?" Natsu mumbled. Knowing that Gray had manifested dragon slaying senses, though his nose was still not used to all the different scents.

"Shut up, flames for brains," Gray muttered. "Not yet," he then added.

"Maybe she won't come," Natsu muttered and blew out a tiny stream of flames.

"Wouldn't surprise me," Gray said with humor.

Natsu did not answer.

"Hey, I didn't mean to be an ass over it. But last time…you wanted to dig up some pictures, while Lucy dressed up, thinking it was a date," Gray explained.

"Huh?"

"Never mind, we'll talk about it later. I can see her in the distance."

"_Really_." His excited voice nearly shook the whole tree.

"Woah…" He tried to get steady again. "Yeah, no mistaking it's her."

"Then shut up," he whispered in return.

Lucy kept looking with sceptic eyes towards the Sakura trees. She could faintly see the outline of someone standing by the outer one. Her eyes narrowed and she barely managed to see pink hair from the distance.

_Ok, Lucy. Take a deep breath. You have no idea what's going on, and at least you did not dress up this time_, she told herself. Though the pep-talk barely helped at all.

She plastered a smile on her face. "Hey, Natsu!" she called and jogged up towards him.

"Lucy," Natsu breathed as she came near. She was smiling, but then he noticed. It did not reach her eyes.

"So what's going on?" Lucy asked, her voice a bit tinted with humor.

"Er…" Natsu was at a loss for words. No matter her smile, if it reached her eyes or not, she was beautiful. He felt himself get lost when he heard a quiet cough, only loud enough for him to hear. _Thanks Gray_, he added in his mind.

"So?" Lucy asked, her smile faltering.

"Lucy, I…" He took a deep breath, his cheeks starting to feel hot. "I need to tell you something. And it's important."

_H-he's bl-blushing?_ she shrieked inside her mind. _That's so adorable! Wait! Bad Lucy!_

"Yes? I'm waiting."

_I know you are,_ Natsu thought a bit annoyed. Could she not keep quiet for once and let him finish? "Please don't interrupt," he muttered. He stepped forward and reached out for her hands. He took them in his and held them up. At first Lucy did as he expected, she was freaking out over what he was doing and telling him to let go, but his eyes did not waver, and he kept his eyes locked on hers.

_Finally_, Gray thought. Trying to be as quiet as possible and not moving much.

"N-Natsu," she stuttered.

He smiled. "I told you not to interrupt again, Lucy." She was about to open her mouth again. He panicked. So he kissed her.

_Damn,_ Gray thought and looked away. _Too early_.

Lucy struggled under Natsu's grasp. His lips were sealed on hers and the shock of it made her freeze. Natsu was kissing her, and she had no clue why. He pulled away from her and she wanted to tell him to kiss her again, she had no time to respond. At least he could do it right, however, no words came.

"Will you listen to me now?" Natsu asked firm and he got a faint nod in return. The rush of the kiss made his head spin, but he had a task in front of him, and he had to fulfill it. He sat down and gestured for her to do the same, thankfully for him, she did. Taking her hands in his again he refused to look away. Her cheeks were covered in pink and she tried to look away from him more than once. He had a feeling that she just _couldn't_. He took a deep breath. "I know of your feelings Lucy," Natsu started. She was about to protest again and he gave her a look. She stilled. "To be honest I have been ignorant as my love used to be fighting." He chuckled quietly.

Gray wanted to slap the flame head.

"I say used to be, because I never had much interest in girls, or at least that is what I thought. However, I was wrong. Ever since I saw you, well, some of me changed without me even knowing it. And recently those feelings got stronger, but I tried to not give it much of a thought."

_Is he…confessing to me?_ Lucy asked herself wide-eyed.

"But Gray opened my eyes and put me in place some days ago. I can't live by fighting all my life, eh?"

She briefly shook her head with a small smile.

_Finally, it's small, but at least it reaches her eyes,_ Natsu thought. "For dragons and dragon slayers there is something called mating. When the dragon finds their mate…I have kind of been ignorant to that fact, but my dad never really taught me about it either…" He was rambling and he wanted to hit himself. "The dragon will mark the female with his scent," he started. Natsumi's words ringing through his head. "So other males will stay away. You pretty much get attached." He smiled. "Though I never saw it like that. Like I said, I was pretty much ignorant even if I am not as dense as people think I am."

_Where are you going with this, Natsu?_ Lucy wondered.

"So what I am saying is that…You're my mate Luce. And I _love_ you. I have for a long time and I always will." There, it was out in the open. His cheeks were on fire and he felt like he could finally breathe.

Great,_ he shocked her_, Gray thought.

"Y-you l-love me?" Lucy squeaked.

"That's what I said, didn't you listen?" Natsu started to feel a bit disappointed. Here he went to all this trouble and…

His internal rambling was cut off as Lucy threw herself at him and pressed her lips against his. The shock of it passed and his arms went around her to bring her closer.

_I so do not need to watch this._ Gray suppressed a groan and closed his eyes. The bright sunshine he considered a sister was making out with his enemy, well sort of enemy, and in many ways he approved, while at the same time he did not like the thought. _Anything for her to truly smile again_, he added.

They pulled apart. "Natsu," Lucy said a bit sensitive. "I love you too. You don't know how long I've been dreaming of this," she whispered, happy tears gathering in the corner of her eyes.

"H-hey, don't cry," Natsu panicked.

"It's not bad tears," Lucy said and sniffed. "I am very much happy."

"Finally." Gray's voice made the two jump apart.

_Dang it, I had completely forgotten about him_, Natsu thought, feeling embarrassed.

"Where did you come from Gray?" Lucy asked feeling suspicious.

"I was here as moral support. Making sure he did not chicken out," he said and pointed to Natsu. "Anyway, I'm glad to see that smile of yours reaching your eyes again," he added.

"You saw and heard everything?" Lucy asked and groaned. _I cannot believe this!_

He nodded with a grin.

"_Great_."

"Now, you dare hurt her ash for brains, and I will beat you to a pulp," Gray threatened, taking hold of Natsu's scarf.

"Gladly," Natsu said and nodded. "But it won't be necessary."

"Good. I'll leave now, so don't stay up too late." He winked and started to jog away.

Both Lucy and Natsu blushed. Why would he think…_oh_. The word reflecting in both minds.

"Come on, Luce. We have a big mission tomorrow," Natsu said and took her hand in his.

"Yeah," she said quietly and squeezed softly. "Will you stay with me?" she then asked as they started to walk.

"Where else would I sleep?" he joked. _The mating part will come when the time is right_, he added in his mind. _There is no need to rush anything._

Happy came flying from the guild and spotted Natsu and Lucy walking hand in hand towards her apartment. He turned at once, he had some news to tell the guild.

* * *

><p>"So what is the mission?" Silver asked when they were on the train. Looking to his son who was green.<p>

"I can't believe this, I never got motion sickness before," Gray said and held a hand in front of his mouth.

"Now you know how Natsu feel every time," Lucy pointed out and kept stroking through the pink hair.

"So Lucy, we heard you're officially a couple now," Natsumi teased. Lucy blushed.

"It's no mistaking it," Igneel pointed out.

"We-well yeah," Lucy stuttered, not knowing what to say. "Who told you that?" she then asked.

The blue cat started to look nervous and Lucy had her suspicions, _great_ now the whole guild would know.

"I'm so happy for you!" Natsumi exclaimed and squealed. "Now we're truly a big family!"

"I hope he's waiting with the true mating part though," Igneel muttered.

"Eh?" Lucy looked confused.

"He didn't tell you yet?" Anja asked and her eyebrows shot up.

"Not y-yet, n-no reason," Natsu stuttered from Lucy's lap.

"Don't worry, Natsu. You can tell me when we're back home," Lucy said softly. "Just sleep."

"Mm…"

"This new development is great to see," Erza commented.

"The mission?" Silver pointed out.

"Yes, right. Well, we have to defeat Galivamps in the forest close to Hargeon," Erza explained.

"Uhm…what are Galivamps?" Wendy wondered.

"Galivamps are vampires that are part zombie like," Anja explained. "They live on blood, but they look rotten like corpses, and have no brains, except that they have certain spells for their pray. You can be turned into one if you after death are drained for blood and their teeth mark is in your skin."

Both Lucy and Wendy paled.

"Why is it S-class?" Gray managed to force out, almost throwing up in the process.

"They are building up in numbers. The Mayor is scared that they will come into town and start killing the townspeople. Several has gone missing already, most likely been killed or turned into a Galivamp already," Erza said with a frown.

"I don't think I like this mission," Lucy muttered.

"D-don't w-worry, Luce. I'll p-p-protect you," Natsu stuttered.

"Still not asleep, Natsu? Do you need me to help you?" Erza asked and raised a brow.

"No," Natsu groaned.

"That is not necessary," Lucy said and felt protective over her newly titled boyfriend. _Boyfriend, I think I almost like the term mates better_. She smiled as she thought over the previous evening and night.

After returning to her apartment, they had eaten a small meal together before sharing kisses in bed before falling asleep. Happy had joined them a bit later, though in the morning he kept teasing them about their silly behavior towards each other. Although it was not silly. The affection Natsu showed for her felt wonderful and she embraced what she got. They had walked hand in hand to the train station, and Lucy had eagerly listened to the dragon slayer as he kept going on about how excited he was. Yes, the new development in their relationship she could not complain about. They were still best friends, and they could still talk freely to each other.

They reached the town without problems and quickly spoke with the Mayor before setting out.

The Galivamps were moving with slow speed through the woods in many different places. Wendy, Carla and Silver stayed at the camp in case anyone got hurt, and they would defend the camp, but most of all Silver would defend Wendy from harm.

Erza, Igneel, Anja and Gray were one group. While Lucy, Natsu, Happy and Natsumi was another.

Then they split once more. Erza and Anja. Igneel and Gray. Lucy and Natsumi. Natsu and Happy. They needed to cover more ground.

The Galivamps never seemed to notice any of the groups as they silently went through the forest. Most of them looked green, but mostly blueish, and their clothes ragged, while some even showed bones where the flesh had fallen.

The meeting back at camp they went over how many they had seen just that day. How many they had taken out, and how many they could believe were left after how many disappearances there had been. In the end, the only way to truly destroy a Galivamp, was to burn them.

Natsumi and Lucy went over their fight. And it was easy to understand where Natsu got his 'barge in and attack' from. Natsumi had rushed in on the scene and started to take down Galivamps, without knowing how many they were. Lucy had to summon three spirits, Loke, Aries and Virgo, while using her whip to help out. It had barely been room for thinking. In the end they had gathered the bodies and with flames from Natsumi the group of Galivamps were gone.

"Wait guys," Wendy started.

"Hm?" Anja asked as well as the others turning their attention to the young slayer.

"Uhm…isn't the Galivamps attracted by light when it is dark?" Wendy then asked.

Silver slapped his forehead. How could he have forgotten?

"Oh no," Erza breathed. "How could I be so ignorant?" She looked to Lucy and asked if the Celestial mage could hit her for her stupidity. Lucy paled and refused.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Lucy whispered.

"Well, this time you can't blame me," Natsumi said as the stench reached her nose.

"That was not gas from you," Igneel said with humor.

Natsumi stopped eating her marshmallow. "Are you accusing me for farting?" her eyes were furious.

Anja started to laugh, no matter the situation.

"N-no, not at all," Igneel stuttered.

"I never believed a dragon to be afraid of a woman," Gray muttered. Wendy nodded in agreement.

The sound of a branch snapping made all mages on guard.

"How many do you think they are?" Silver asked.

Anja sniffed. "Judging by the smell…a _lot_. Eww, it reeks."

Natsu held in front of his nose, nodding.

"I can smell something strange, but I do not know what I smell," Gray pointed out.

"That's why when we get back to the guild we are training your nose," Anja pointed out.

"Galivamps, a lot of them. Let them come," Natsumi said bumping her fists together.

"Natsumi, make sure to only use fire in this battle," Igneel pointed out. "Water will only be necessary if the woods are on fire."

Natsumi briefly nodded.

Lucy silently summoned Loke.

Erza reequipped into her Heaven's Wheel Armor. Getting ready with many blades.

"Let's spread out," Erza then said.

The others faintly nodded and started to run through the trees.

"Are you ready, Princess?" Loke asked as Lucy extended her whip. Noticing the Galivamps that were on her path. She faintly nodded.

"Let's do this, Happy!" Natsu exclaimed with fists on fire as he charged the Galivamps that came his way.

"See you soon," Igneel said as he split from Natsumi with a wink.

"Don't take long," Natsumi teased.

"Who, me?"

Natsumi only nodded as she punched a Galivamp in the jaw, making the head fly off. Dragging out her dagger, placing it in her right hand, she held her left lit with fire.

Anja was freezing many of the Galivamps as she waited for Natsumi and Igneel to come after them and destroy them for good.

Silver stood protectively in front of Wendy with a sword and his magic ready. It was not supposed to come any Galivamps to camp, but with his family and friends, you never knew when they were so into the battle that they got a bit careless.

Gray helped Anja freeze the Galivamps as Loke's beam soon flew through the air, destroying the creatures.

Lucy noticed another head roll off after her whip had gotten a good grip and she shuddered at the appearances. However, she had to get going and keep fighting. For her friends.

It was over. The long night was over and the mages slept in their tents heavily. They had been on a throughout search through the night, making sure it was no more Galivamps left in the forest close to Hargeon.

Lucy snuggled close to Natsu. Not bothering to feel embarrassed that the others would see them in the morning. She was tired, and Natsu kept her safe in his arms.

To show her that he was aware of her he gave a tiny squeeze before he breathed in her scent. He tried not to be bothered by the horrid Galivamp stench that was still lingering to all of them. He was just glad he came to Lucy in time.

One moment he flew through the trees with fast speed. He landed behind Lucy. Then he had seen the Galivamp that shot out a beam of…well, he had no clue what it was. He was just glad that he had managed to push her out of the way in time, and then burned the Galivamp to a crisp.

He still had no idea why he still felt enraged by the thought. _It _was about to hurt _his_ Lucy. _His_ mate. And it made him furious, just the thought of it. What if he had not been able to protect her? He shook his head a bit and breathed in her scent again. No, they were fine No reason to overreact. Right? _Probably a mate thing_, he then thought.

Then he softly pressed his lips to Lucy's head, before he could fall asleep without any problems.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it : )<strong>

**Love**


	15. Chapter 15 Moving in and Surprises

_**Here is another chapter ;) a bit more quiet, hopefully some funny to read at the same time sweet : ) Sorry for any grammar mistakes that might be o.o**_

_**R&R**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15: Moving in and surprises<strong>

_Lucy's POV_

The next morning went by as we made our way back to Hargeon and the train station. The train ride was quiet as we were all tired. Gray was passed out due to Erza's 'special' treatment. Natsu was in my lap, while the others were slightly dozing off.

Back in Magnolia I made my way to my apartment. I paid the 70,000 jewels for the month to the landlady, and went to pack my stuff. I would not be staying here when I could stay with Natsu.

"You're already moving in with him?" Natsumi's voice startled me and I jumped a tiny bit. She was sitting on my bed with a wide grin.

"Er…yeah."

"I'm glad," Natsumi said softly.

"I just hope he kept it clean after the time I cleaned his house," I muttered and dragged out another drawer.

"I have a feeling that he is keeping it clean," I heard Natsumi mumble.

"So what brings you here?" I then asked as I packed yet another bag full of clothes.

"Well, we finally found a place, Anja, Silver, Igneel and I decided to live together in a house here in town, close to the guild," she said with a smile.

"That's great!" I exclaimed and grinned.

"Yes it is. Oh, now I remembered, Natsu was wondering if you could bring your bed," she added with a wink.

I felt my cheeks get hot and I nearly started to sweat. "Erm…"

"Mm…if it was me I would just buy a bigger one and get it there, I mean, it shouldn't be a problem, right?"

"Don't ask me," I said a little panicked.

"So it is here you two are hiding." Anja's voice made me look towards the window. Did all slayers use it as an entrance?

"I'm just helping out my sons future wife," Natsumi said and crossed her arms.

"Who said anything about wife! We barely just got together!" I shrieked.

It did not seem like they heard me though as they started arguing. I quietly summoned Virgo and asked her if she could keep my things in the Spirit world until I had reached Natsu's house.

"Isn't she too young to move in with him?" I heard Anja yell as I made my way towards the door.

"It's not too young!" Natsumi protested. "They're mates, they don't have to apply by the rules!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

I shut the door behind me and sighed. They were as bad as Natsu and Gray, really…No wonder where they got their fighting from.

_Is this the right decision?_

_I've waited for this for so long, it will be fine._

_Are you sure?_

_Of course I am. We will have plenty of time to work on our relationship. And it will be easier to live at one place, and not two_.

My inner voices shut themselves off as I started on the familiar path towards Natsu and Happy's home – our home now. I admit I would lie if I did not say I was nervous. However, another part of me kept telling me that it was right. The future in front of us were uncertain and I wanted as much time as possible with the people I loved, and the love of my life. You never knew what could happen. And we had a lot of training together coming our way.

"At least Lucy won't have to think about rent anymore," I heard Happy say from the other side of the door.

"Yeah, we only need to think about food money," Natsu answered and laughed.

I raised a brow. Then I knocked.

"She's here already?" Happy wondered.

"Mmhm."

Steps came closer and the door opened, revealing a wide grinning Natsu. I could not help but feel warm as I smiled back. Before I had time to react, he pulled me into a tight hug.

"I'm so glad you're here," he whispered and pressed a kiss to my neck.

_I'm still not used to this_, I told myself, feeling giddy. My knees wanted to give out as his arms held me safe. Giving a sense of security only he could give.

"So am I," I whispered as he barely pulled apart to look at me.

"They liiiiiike each other." Happy's teasing went ignored as Natsu dragged me inside.

_Wow, they really did keep it _more or less_ clean._

At least it was not things spread out everywhere, and the kitchen sink was the only thing really building up with dirty dishes.

"I'm impressed," I muttered as I went further into the room.

"Come on, Luce. The bedroom is on the second floor, and I was thinking you could place our bed there…if that's still ok…"

_Our bed…_ my brain kept repeating.

"Natsu, I could not steal a bed that belonged to the apartment already. But I was thinking we could go out and look for one we both like, which will also be a tiny bit bigger than my small one," I suggested.

"Really?"

I nodded.

"Great! Let's go then!"

"Wait. Now?"

"Yes, now."

"Just give me a second so Virgo can place my things here."

"Lucy is going to invade us with pink," Happy muttered with a dark look.

I shook my head 'no' as Natsu petted Happy on the head in a comforting gesture. "I-I'm not. I just have a lot of clothes, the letters I wrote to mom and dad, the book I'm writing…and some few other things. It's not like I'm coming here to change your style," I said with a frown.

Natsu mirrored my look. "You're going to live here, Luce. You have a say too in the looks of things."

"Thanks, but it's cozy like this," I pointed out.

Happy breathed out. "Phew, I thought we were doomed."

"What was that cat?" I glared at him and seriously thought of kicking him.

He started sweating and held up his paws. "Nothing, nothing." Then I heard him mumble, probably an insult.

We went down again as Virgo dropped off my bags and returned to her world. When we came down the three of us stopped dead in our tracks. Erza, Gray, Wendy and Carla sat, making themselves waaaay too comfortable. Though Wendy and Carla had the decency to feel bad about the intrusion, while Gray and Erza looked innocent.

"Why in hell are you here?" Natsu asked.

_Was that a bit of anger I detected?_

"Since Lucy is no longer living in the apartment, we need another place to meet," Erza said calm.

"And you chose _our_ house?"

I _really_ liked the sound of that.

"Wendy, Carla and I live at Fairy Hills in the girls' dorm. We cannot meet there. While Gray live at the boys' dorm, so same thing. This is a neutral place, is it not?" Erza pointed out.

"You know Natsu, Erza make sense," Happy said quietly.

"Happy is strangely enough right," I mumbled. No way to get away from the gang at all, eh?

Natsu crossed his arms and sulked. He did not like the idea much, and to be honest, I wasn't too fond of it either. However, it could not be helped.

"So what are you two up to?" Gray asked, excluding Happy.

"You mean us three?" I pointed out.

"Er…right," Gray corrected.

"Luuuuuuucy…Gray is being mean," Happy complained.

"We're going shopping," I stated.

"S-shopping?" Wendy wondered.

"Flame brain is willingly going shopping?" Gray asked and raised a brow.

"That sounds wonderful," Erza pointed out.

"We're going to look for a nice bed," Natsu added.

I wanted to hit him. Did he not have any idea of how wrong it sounded? I saw Wendy pale and I did as I wanted. The palm of my hand went down on the back of his head and he looked at me curiously. All I did was glare.

"R-right," Erza stuttered. A faint blush matching her hair.

"We might as well tag along then," Gray said and smirked. Then he added, "No funny business."

"Of course not!" Natsu protested.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Carla muttered and Wendy nodded in agreement.

"This is bound to be doomed," Happy said and held two paws in front of his mouth as he laughed.

* * *

><p><em>3<em>_rd__ person POV_

They were right. The shopping trip would really be doomed. It really was. Not even half way looking around, Gray, Natsu and Erza kept arguing about which bed was the best. Lucy, Wendy and the two Exceeds keeping out of it.

Soon the store was on fire, then it was covered in ice, and then melted again, and much of the furniture cut in pieces.

Lucy decided to leave while the others did not notice and found a smaller store. In the end she did find one she liked. But while waiting for Natsu to find her, she looked at pillows, duvets and bed sheets.

Natsumi found Lucy a bit later looking downcast. She hurried over to the Celestial mage and quickly found the source of problem.

"Well, instead of waiting, why not buy what you like and surprise him?" Natsumi suggested.

"But we were supposed to do this together," Lucy said with a sigh.

"It is not always possible with a team like yours," Natsumi said with humor. "And I am sure Natsu will like whatever you pick, as long as he can be close to you," she then pointed out.

"Is Igneel like that?" Lucy wondered.

"Ah, well…we're fully mated. Igneel would do _anything_ for me. A dragon male would not like to see his mate upset after all. He doesn't care how we live as long as we're together. And I'm sure Natsu is the same."

"Thanks, Natsumi. But, will you help me out some?"

"Why of course!"

The two female mages ended up giving Virgo the responsibility to get the bed to Natsu's house in one piece as they carried the bags with the rest. A large duvet. Sheets that fit. Two big and comfy pillows. Lucy had also ended up buying a very soft and cute cat bed, a perfect fit for Happy. He would get his own little green pillow, as well as a green blanket, only for him.

They made it back to the house safely and made everything ready together with the help of Virgo. Then Natsumi decided to take the dishes that was clearly in the way.

"All set," Natsumi said, while Lucy put Sorcerer Magazine down.

"You know you didn't have to," Lucy said as she got up.

"I know, but I wanted to help. I mean, you shouldn't have to clean at once when you come here," Natsumi pointed out.

"Uhm…thanks."

"It was my pleasure to help Lucy," Natsumi said softly. "Now, let's go to the guild and get some food. I'm sure Igneel and I will have to pay for some damage made to that store that blew up."

"It should be Natsu, Gray and Erza that pays," Lucy muttered and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Nonsense. We want to help. And this town will need it with such destructive creatures."

"I think you're being too nice."

"Nah, just this once, promise."

"_Fine_."

"Great! Let's go!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Lucy complained as she was dragged after Natsumi towards the guild.

_This is all too familiar_, she thought.

"We're here!" Natsumi yelled as she kicked open the doors.

"Where have you been, Lucy?" Happy complained as he came flying towards the Celestial mage.

"Here and there," she muttered and laughed nervously.

"You left me alone with those…those…monsters!" Happy yelled.

"I'm really really sorry, Happy. Let me buy you a fish as my apology."

"Ok."

_That cat is too easy_, Lucy thought darkly as she made her way over to the bar.

"Bring me the booze!" Cana yelled.

"Love-rival…"

"…it's a man!"

"It sure is lively," Mira commented as she put a strawberry smoothie in front of Lucy.

"As usual," Lucy pointed out.

"What was that mermaid?"

"Did you say something stripper?"

"They are just like their sons," Mira then pointed out.

"Eek!" Anja said as she jumped apart from Natsumi. Not hitting back.

"Huh, what's wrong?" Natsumi wondered.

Natsu went over. "Her scent has slightly changed," he pointed out.

"Wendy, can you check on Natsumi?" Anja asked, wide-eyed.

"Guys, you're scaring me," Natsumi said nervously.

Igneel made his way over and instantly paled. "Uh-oh," he muttered and the slayers gave him a strange look.

"Uhm…congratulations!" Wendy said a bit uncertain.

"Why?" Natsumi asked and raised a brow.

"You're pregnant you idiot!" Anja yelled.

The pink-haired female slayer fainted.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe this," Igneel said and groaned.<p>

"It's not like it never happened before," Silver pointed out.

"I'm too old," Igneel said.

"You still have one son, what can it hurt to have another kid?"

"I have enough with Natsu. His destructive power…yep, it's enough. If I get another one…it'll mess up the balance." Igneel sighed.

"She's awake," Anja declared.

"I had the strangest dream," Natsumi muttered.

"It was not a dream," Anja pointed out.

Natsumi stared. Tears gathered in her eyes, then she started to cry.

Natsu jumped off the counter beside Lucy and went over to his mother. Carefully patting her on the back. "It's going to be alright mom," he said.

"No it's not!" she protested. "I barely just got you back, I thought we would have a lot of time together. I didn't think I would get another one to look after. I'm old! And I wanted more time with you," she cried.

"You still have a lot of time. If I get a brother or sister, it just means I have more family to protect. And I will make sure to visit a lot," Natsu said and grinned.

"You m-mean that?" Natsumi lifted her head and met his eyes.

He kept his grin. "Of course!"

She flung herself at her son and hugged him. She was so grateful to him, and she loved him.

The scent of her mate made her loosen her grip and she welcomed the embrace. "We'll get through this together," Igneel said.

"This time I won't let you leave," Makarov threatened.

"We wouldn't dream of it," Natsumi said, wiping away her tears.

_This must really be a shock for her_, Lucy thought. Smiling at the small commotion.

"I knew it!" Mira squealed behind the bar. "I wonder if it will be green-eyed red-haired babies, or…or…"

"Mira, shh," Lucy hushed and covered her mouth.

The takeover mage practically had hearts in her eyes as she was probably more excited than the couple themselves.

"I'm too old to be an aunt again," Anja teased.

"Live with it," Natsumi answered a little bit grumpy.

"It's no fun. We can't even fight," Anja added with a sigh.

"I know," she responded.

"Don't worry mom, Gray and I fight all the time!" Natsu said a bit too excited.

"Idiot," Gray muttered as he saw their parents stare at them.

"You know, you two used to be the best of friends," Silver pointed out.

Both Gray and Natsu's eyebrows disappeared behind their hair.

"Really?" Gray asked skeptically.

The four nodded their heads.

"I can't believe I was best friends with a stripper," Natsu muttered.

"Mira," Master Makarov whispered.

"Yes?"

"Let the celebration of a new guild member begin," Makarov said with a grin. "He or she should have a great welcoming to our family after all."

"Of course, Master."

"You sure this is a good idea?" Lucy asked. Afraid that celebrating in Fairy Tail style might actually kill the baby inside, instead of really welcoming it.

"There is nothing to be afraid of Lucy…"

The evening passed, and most members were passed out on the floor. Igneel had brought Natsumi home early, because she could not drink, so she got grumpy. Silver had supported a crying Anja. She was crying because she was happy for Natsumi. Then saying things like that she wanted a little one too, making Silver pale.

Lisanna and Lucy were helping Mira clean up the mess, and they carried away the broken pieces of wood around in the guild. In the end the most dirty things around were the guild mates, laying around.

Lucy took one last look at Natsu before she closed the door after herself. Carrying a sleeping Happy.

Setting foot inside the house had never felt so good. She climbed the stairs and laid Happy down in the bed she bought for him. Tucking him in with the green blanket. Then ever so carefully she made her way to the bathroom and got ready for bed, changing into her pajama as well.

Making her way over to the inviting bed almost felt sad without a certain fire mage there. She pulled aside the flaming duvet (flame motive on the sheets), and laid her head down on the red and orange pillow. With a heavy sigh, she closed her eyes as her body became heavy.

It did not take long before the bed shifted. The back of a hand came into contact with her face, ever so softly. Caressing her left cheek. The bed shifted again and the sound of steps went towards the bathroom. The shower was turned on. She dozed off again.

She faintly noticed an arm that went around her, and the familiar scent burned her nose as she turned towards the source. She buried her face towards warm flesh and breathed in.

"Good night, Luce."

The security she felt made it easier to sleep, and she fell into darkness, knowing she was safe again.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it : )<strong>

**Love**


	16. Chapter 16 It's starting

_**So here is another chap. And I realized that this fanfic is getting longer than I originally thought xD But we're skipping training and going forward. We're starting to near the end. Dunno how many chapters left though x) **_

_**Anyway, that leaves me with one question! **_**What will my next fanfic be****? (Fairy Tail for sure). But do you want OC from our world landing in FT ending up with Laxus, Rogue or Zeref. Or do you want a LaLu fanfic or GraLu? I would really like opinions on a next fanfiction wish. Though I won't write two at the time, hehe. Poll has been opened so you can vote on my profile ;)**

_**Thank you **_**oxybry**_**and**_**OgaxHilda**_** for your reviews. May I also add that if Lucy gets pregnant at once now, where will the fun be in that? ;P**_

_**Anyway, sorry for any grammar mistakes that might come through in this chap, also note that there is a little lemon close to the end of it.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16: It's starting<strong>

_3rd person POV_

Natsu woke up to the smell of food. And not anyone's cooking either, it was Lucy. He opened his eyes and stretched, removing the fiery sheet and sat up, noticing that from the look of things, the sun was high in the sky. He definitely felt like smiling, knowing that his mate was safe with him and almost right underneath, making breakfast.

Muffled voices reached his ears and he barely tilted his head and listened. A look of annoyance took over his features. _Gray and Erza, why couldn't they just stay away?_ he thought, pouting even though no one could see him.

"_Isn't Natsu going to wake up soon?_" Erza's voice floated up the stairs and Natsu could hear her clearly.

"_I don't mind. Your partying is too much sometimes,_" Lucy scolded.

"_It's not every day a guild member is pregnant_," Gray pointed out.

"_Tell me Lucy, have you and…_"

"_Wah! No way! I just moved in!_"

"_Just checking_," Erza said and it sounded like she was chewing on something.

With a quiet groan, Natsu made his way down the stairs and made his appearance.

They were staring.

Lucy's eyes were wide as she placed food on the dining table and she had completely frozen.

"Huh?"

Happy was giggling behind his paws. "Your clothes," he then said.

Natsu looked down and noticed that he was only in his underwear. He looked up again shook his head and stared back. "What are you two doing here?" he then asked, looking at Gray and Erza.

Lucy gaped. He did not even care?!

"We're here to pick you up for a mission," Erza said.

"Already?" Natsu asked and raised a brow.

"For training purposes," Gray said, not noticing that he was stripping as well.

"Enough!" Lucy yelled. Everyone froze. "Both of you _get dressed_!" she yelled at Natsu and Gray. "_Now_!"

"Aye!" Natsu and Gray saluted. Gray hurried to look for his clothes while Natsu ran back upstairs to find something to wear himself.

"There is no need to overreact," Happy pointed out as he started to chew on a fish.

"I am not overreacting. It is ok if we're alone Happy, but with guests…that's a no."

"I agree with Happy, Lucy. Natsu is your boyfriend-"

"Mate," Lucy interrupted without thinking over it.

"Mate. It should not bother you too much how he dress, unless you are in public and do not want other women to ogle him."

Lucy blushed.

"And Gray…" She sighed. "…he's Gray…"

Natsu returned and got seated so he could start eating. Gray managed to find his clothes and sat as well. From that it was quite the quiet morning before they decided to leave.

Erza cleaned up after them while Lucy and Natsu went to pack. Leaving Gray to go ahead and buy their tickets. Yep, yet another train ride incoming, and he had to admit that he did not look forward to it.

Lucy kept close to Natsu as they walked together. Feeling like she _craved_ his closeness. At times she would try to make some distance, but then it was as if she got pulled back towards him again.

Happy kept watching his partners as they walked together. In his eyes they were being weird, and he wanted to tease them, however Erza had sent him a look that made him shut it…for now…

Gray looked over towards his teammates a bit worried. Lucy and Natsu were both acting strange, even if they were officially a couple, it did not help the strange vibe that rolled off of them.

"It's because of mating," Happy whispered and pointed to the two.

"Huh?"

"They haven't _properly _mated, or whatever Natsumi called it. Not sure what that means," he responded.

Gray felt himself blush. He did so not need that image in his head. He tried to clear it, nevertheless it kept coming back and he wanted to die just thinking of his sister and his 'enemy' _together_ like _that_.

They boarded the train and the thought left him as the motion sickness won over. The last thing he remembered was Erza punching him so he passed out.

* * *

><p>"This is good," Natsumi said a month later. The training had really started to pay off for the two slayers, as well as Lucy.<p>

"I bet the Spirit King will want to talk to you soon, Lucy," Anja said with a grin.

"Er…really?" Lucy asked and blushed when noticing Natsu's heated stare.

"Stop staring, kid," Igneel complained and punched him on the head.

"Hey!" Natsu complained.

"I have a strange feeling," Silver muttered.

"Not the only one," Gray muttered.

"Something is going on," Loke said from beside Lucy.

Aquarius popped up. She handed a note to Lucy, and one to Loke. Then she disappeared. Making the other mages confused.

"Dear old friend, Lucy," Lucy started as she read aloud. "It has come to my attention your great progress in such a short amount of time. Therefore, I am gifting you the knowledge of the spell you will use when the time is right. When the world to the dragon realm is opened, then you can connect our two worlds and make it as one. It is not time yet, but I suggest you read the words carefully and then burn these notes. If not, I fear of what might become. I hope for your succession, and friends will be your support," she finished and stared wide-eyed at the paper.

"Princess, do not worry, for I will be your prince in shining armor and support you through any difficult times," Loke said, trying to sweep Lucy away. However, Natsu beat him to the goal and quickly took Lucy away before the lion had any chance to get to her.

"Stay away from her," Natsu said, glaring at the lion.

"This-_this_ is priceless," Igneel said and started to laugh.

"Do not mess with a properly mated couple," Natsumi teased.

"Mhmm," Anja added.

Loke looked defeated, but he knew already, no doubt. However, he would not let go of his behavior just because of a mate thing. He got up from the ground and brushed away some dirt. Then he pointed to the note Lucy had gotten. "A letter from the Spirit King, no doubt," he said.

"What about that spell?" Silver asked.

Loke went over to Lucy and handed her the small paper. Silently she read:

_The stars are connected to all_

_There was one missing_

_Now it will return_

_The planets have spoken_

_Welcoming their new friend_

_Let them sing a golden song_

_Celestial and dragon close_

_Together they bind the worlds_

_O, merge by my command_

Celestial dragon's world_!_

Lucy crushed the paper within her hand. A light flipped on in her head as she started to jog towards the guild. Her friends shouting her name. Her mother could never have managed that spell without a dragon or dragon slayer as a mate. But how could she then? How could she keep on training for her purpose? Unless…she was a dragon as well.

What did it make her? She had never transformed, she was human as far as she knew. Natsu her mate. Her smile was faint. Yeah, he would help her when the time was right. However, when would it be? How could she truly know when time was right?

A blue light lit up the world for a moment and Aquarius appeared in front of her.

"Aquarius," Lucy breathed.

"Don't start doubting yourself now, kid," Aquarius scolded. "We haven't been training for nothing, right?"

"Right," Lucy muttered and wiped away a tear that was falling.

"You better make me proud." The half threat made Lucy laugh as the mermaid disappeared again.

"Lucy!" Natsu's voice carried through the library where she was sitting. She turned to look as he came running towards her. When he came close enough, the impact made them both fall to the floor while he hugged himself against her. Refusing to let go.

"N-Natsu," Lucy stuttered.

"Don't leave like that," he complained against her chest.

"I'm sorry. I just needed to connect some pieces," she assured him. "I think my mother might have been a dragon," she then whispered.

"What?" Natsu exclaimed.

"Shh!"

"Oh, right…sorry."

"It's allright, I will tell you about it later, ok?"

He nodded and barely let go. Looking at her. His eyes heated with desire.

"Not now," Lucy scolded.

"B-but Luuuuuuuce…"

"No, Natsu. Not n-"

She was interrupted by his heated kiss, and for a moment, she forgot about the world around. What she had to do. What was going to happen. What their future might bring. It was simply gone as the kiss deepened. Making her moan from the heat and desire building up.

"There they are!" Anja's voice rung through the room and the couple pulled apart.

"We've been looking for you," Natsumi scolded. "Don't scare us like this."

"Calm down," Igneel said, silently laughing at the scene unfolding in front of him. "Can't you see they were having a good time?" he teased.

Silver coughed. "I will go find Erza and Gray."

"Come on you two, we have to continue to work on magic use," Anja said and went over to drag both mages after her.

"What, no!" Natsu complained.

"Live with it," Natsumi teased.

"This is so embarrassing," Lucy muttered. However, she could not help her smile that broke free. After all, it was quite the amusing situation.

Later that evening Lucy rested on his chest. They were alone as Happy had decided to visit the other Exceeds together with Carla and Lily. They were both relaxed. The contact of their bare skin making them content.

Natsu started to stroke her back. The small touches sending heat through her body. It responded at once as she felt herself push her thighs together. It was no need for yet another round. The first had left her empty of energy. She simply did not want to move. However, her mate had another idea upon smelling her arousal.

He flipped them over and met her lips hungrily as the heat took a toll on both of them. Sending pleasure through their bodies the closer they were. A tiny layer of sweat covered both of them when he pushed her legs apart. She knew she had lost the battle ages ago and held onto him as he entered her.

"Natsu," she moaned as he started to thrust against her. The motion sending a deeper wave of pleasure through her body as his element marked her yet again. Making the marking scent stronger yet again.

The scent of firewood filled her noses as it aroused her even more. Wanting him even closer. She was close to beg him to go deeper, but their connection made him know exactly what she wanted.

It was in these moments their minds really connected, they were truly aware of each other, and their feelings really got stronger towards one another with each time. The mating bond getting stronger and stronger for each time as well.

They fell from the heavens and down together as they rode out the waves of pleasure. There was never a way to truly describe the feeling. Except that it always felt wonderful.

Resting once again, they managed to fall asleep in each other's arms. Peacefully.

* * *

><p>"It is ready, my Queen."<p>

"Is it? Truly, Acnologia?" Lavinia asked as she started to transform back into human form.

"The time is coming, but if you want to stop it this time around, you need to get rid of your niece's child first."

"Then when they are no one left in the line, we will be unstoppable."

Other dragons were watching in fear at their powerful Queen, with her most powerful subject. It was happening. It was starting.

She was summoning power, as she got ready to leave through a portal to the Earth Land.

Metalicana and Grandeeney grit their teeth as they felt the dragon Queen from the dragon realm call out to them. Trying to summon them back.

"We can't go back now, I think we have reached enough years," Metalicana grit out as he started to change from his dragon form into human.

"You are right, it is time we find our children," Grandeeney agreed.

Taking each other hands, they started to walk in human forms towards Magnolia, Fiore.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it : )<strong>

**Love**


	17. Chapter 17 Iron and Sky then Poison

_**Here is another chapter : )**_

_**Thank you **_**OgaxHilda**_** for your review, now I might add that you can vote that on the poll ;)**_

_**Sorry for any grammar mistakes that might occur (most likely x) )**_

**Remember to vote what you want my next fanfic to be about (poll is up on profile)! ;)**

**R&R**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17: Iron and Sky then poison<strong>

_3rd person POV_

Igneel entered the guild. Looking for his mate, however, two familiar scents made him realize that something was going on. It had to be a reason Metalicana and Grandeeney would chose to come at this time.

Following the scent it led him to the upper floor and Makarov's office, he could hear quiet talk, and his eyes narrowed. The Queen was acting already?

He knocked.

"Come in, Igneel," Makarov said – from the other side of the door – and it started to open. Then red spiky hair was visible, followed by half of Igneel.

"So it is you," he said quietly.

"Good to see you too," Grandeeney said softly.

"I thought you two had a kid," Igneel pointed out. Both Grandeeney and Metalicana paled. Although the iron dragon tried to not show it so well.

"We did," was all Grandeeney replied.

"Why would we take on students if we had a kid?" Metalicana grit out.

Igneel held his hands up in surrender and came further into the room. Then, feeling safe from the iron dragon, he let them fall and closed the door behind himself.

"It's ok," Grandeeney said with a sad smile.

"No, it's none of his business," Metalicana grit out.

"It would help if he knew," Makarov pointed out.

Metalicana slumped in his seat. "Right."

"While Metalicana was teaching Gajeel his magic I was carrying a young. In the end we did get a daughter. However, she was very weak. I stayed with her all the time. Sometimes Metalicana would bring us food in the night. We tried our best, but at her second year she passed." Tears fell down Grandeeney's cheeks. Her blue-silver hair fell in the way of her face, shielding her. "Then I found Wendy. And I started to teach her my magic. She healed the wound in my heart. She kept the pain away. Now we both had a student, so we stayed away from each other for some years. Then the Queen called us back."

"And how did you end up here again?" Igneel asked, crossing his arms.

Metalicana growled a low warning signal. It meant that he was too close to his mate, but Igneel barely cared.

"We saw an opening and fled, Acnologia was not there at the time. When we returned to Earth Land we decided to stay in our dragon form and gain years, so eventually when the worlds would be connected we could stay here with our foster children," Metalicana grit out.

"You know they are in this guild, right?" Igneel asked with his eyebrows raised.

Both dragons nodded.

"So, where do you want your stamps and which color?" Makarov asked.

"Black and on my left shoulder," Metalicana said.

"White and on my right wrist," Grandeeney said.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail!" Makarov exclaimed.

"Yeah, welcome," Igneel added with a grin.

The two dragons arose and walked out of the office followed by Igneel. Knowing that the guild had started to fill up. Metalicana's gray eyes looked around the room. They were staring at him, and _his_ mate.

Grandeeney let her right hand run through Metalicana's black hair. It ended by his neck and her hand kept falling to the middle of his shoulder blades. Her blue eyes went around the room. They were indeed a curious bunch of humans.

"Brats!" Makarov yelled from the top. Gaining the human's attention. "We have two new guild members today! Welcome Grandeeney, the sky dragon and Metalicana, the iron dragon!"

Everyone was gaping.

Metalicana's eyes met red ones from the other side of the guild. He grinned. So he had certainly grown, that kid. That was what went through his mind as he stared at his foster son. He did not approach him though. He felt tears threatening, and he refused for anyone to see the mighty iron dragon cry.

"Grandeeney?" the young voice could only belong to Wendy.

"Yes, dear?" she asked and turned to the blue-haired girl with a smile.

"Grandeeney!" she yelled, and threw herself at the female dragon who easily caught her.

"Yes, it is me, Wendy dear." Grandeeney tightened her grip a little on the young girl. She could feel her tears through her clothes and she herself was crying too.

"Tch. Stop crying," Metalicana complained, earning a glare from his mate.

Igneel was laughing as he made his way over to Natsumi. She was holding a hand on her stomach, patting it slightly even if there was still needing to appear a bump.

"Where did those two come from?" she asked her mate.

"I'll tell you later."

"Mmhm…"

Gajeel decided to walk over to the iron dragon. His eyes were narrowed and he crossed his arms when he stopped.

"You could have said goodbye," Gajeel said quietly, his voice masking anger and hurt.

"Tch."

Both looked away from each other. However, Metalicana really started to feel bad, he always had. He turned to Gajeel and stepped forward to hug him.

"Fuck, I am really going soft," Metalicana complained.

"Dammit," Gajeel grumbled, agreeing with his father. He had a feeling he was going soft as well.

"I'm sorry, but that's all ya get kid," Metalicana grumbled and let go.

Gajeel grunted in response. But in the end they were both smiling.

"We have a lot to talk about," Grandeeney spoke up and gestured for her mate, Gajeel and Wendy to follow. "We need to tell you why we left, and why we did not return," she added.

Wendy gave a firm nod and walked after her foster mom.

Gajeel was almost thinking of leaving, but a look from his father made him swallow that thought. Yeah, Metalicana would always be his father, no matter what.

Natsumi watched the four leave with interested eyes. Then feeling hungry she stole a piece of dried meat off of Igneel's plate.

"Hey!" he complained.

"Oops, sorry," she said sheepishly.

"It's ok. I forgot about your cravings," Igneel teased.

"Yeah, yeah. Tease me all you want. But seriously, are you going to eat that?"

* * *

><p>Lucy was feeling high spirited as she walked towards the guild. What she did not prepare for was a woman that ran straight into her.<p>

"Oh, I am so sorry," the woman apologized.

"Uhm…it's fine," Lucy muttered and got up. Brushing dirt away from her butt.

"Please, I feel terrible. My name is La-" The woman paused. "Laura," she then said and stretched her hand out.

"Er…nice to meet you, Laura. I'm Lucy," Lucy said, but did not shake her hand. Something was off about that woman.

"Here, this is some tea that is made of some special herbs in the north. Please accept them as my apology," Laura said and handed Lucy the bag.

She took it carefully and thanked her quietly. Then she excused herself, as she needed to get to the guild.

The woman's gray hair was pulled tightly up in a bun. And her brown eyes suddenly turned yellow as the Celestial mage turned on her heels. Her lips were pulled up into a sneer. She _really_ hoped the young mage would enjoy her _tea_.

She turned and went on her way towards Magnolia's forest. There she would meet her son. Acnologia.

Lucy kept walking. But then with a last minute decision she turned and made her way back to the house. Safe inside the doors, with a still sleeping Natsu she went over to the stove so she could boil some water.

That woman had been suspicious, and she strangely reminded her of someone.

The water was ready and she poured it into a cup. She was bringing it up to her nose when the cup suddenly flew out of her hands and thrown against the wall.

"What the hell!"

"What the hell indeed!" Lucy said, her face red with anger. "Why did you do that?"

"That's poison!" Natsu stated.

"That's what I was checking, idiot!"

"Who're you calling idiot?" Natsu complained.

They were both quiet after that. Breathing heavily, calming down. Then Natsu pulled her into a hug.

"Don't scare me like that again," Natsu muttered against her neck.

"I was sniffing it to see if I recognized it, Natsu. The woman, who gave me this, was really familiar. And she obviously has ill thoughts against me," Lucy explained. "It smelled like the tea my mother used to drink," she then stated with a frown.

"What?" Natsu breathed, pulling slightly apart.

"This poison kills over time. If my mother drank this everyday…"

"Lucy, please. I don't want you to be sad."

"That was what killed her. And I have a feeling that woman was the answer." Lucy's voice was frail as she realized she had been so close to her mother's killer. She was familiar. She gave her a tea that would kill her. Kill her off as it did her mother. However, the time as a mage had taught Lucy plenty, and she was not to fall for such a gift.

Getting the rest of the teabags, she made Natsu burn them. He did gladly. Then she made him get dressed before they made their way to the guild. Together.

Natsu was not letting go of his mate with the first. After Lucy's earlier encounter, he did not even like the thought of Lucy being alone.

He kept her so close, that Anja started teasing him about it. Then they were introduced to the two new members. Which really gave both him and Lucy a big surprise. Two other dragons in their guild. That was really something, wasn't it?

Natsu went to tell Natsumi and Igneel about what had happened earlier, then the rest of the guild were informed. It was official now. A new threat was up against the guild. Their family. And everyone would protect their family. No one would take their happiness away.

* * *

><p>"Is it done?" Lavinia asked her son.<p>

Acnologia was for now in human form. His light blue hair stood out with his brown eyes. They briefly turned black. "Yes, Zeref will not be in our way. What about your part?"

"I have given her the bags. But in case someone figures it out, we need a backup plan."

"It will not be easy considering she is a mage. A strong one at that," Acnologia said his eyes turning black again.

"You failed killing her once," Lavinia stated, annoyed.

"It will not happen again, I assure you, mother."

"See to it, that it won't," Lavinia hissed.

Lavinia turned away and made her way back towards Magnolia. She stopped just by the line of the forest and decided to camp there.

While Acnologia started to walk through the town. He noticed many people shielding away from him. As if they could feel his magical energy. They feared him.

He swallowed hard. His mother had always made him do the dirty work for her. Sometimes he wondered if she truly ever wanted a son out of love. Or if it was all to use him as a tool. She did not show much affection, and she never had.

In his younger days, he had to practically raise himself. Feed himself. Overall, it felt like a big test. To see if he would survive. It had also made him ruthless. When he killed, he did not feel. When he saw tears, he did not waver. He was pushing himself forward. Doing her bidding. For family. She was his family, his mother.

And all he ever wanted was her approval and love.

With a sigh, he returned to the forest. It was no point to stay in town. No one would even speak to him. Then safe, hiding between the trees he transformed back to his dragon form. Black scales, blue swirling patters covering them again. He was strong, that was sure. But the lack of love, that made him weak. Weak enough to cry after each kill. Weak enough to cry every time he caused havoc.

Really. All he truly needed was love.

Her love. Her approval.

He would gain it.

* * *

><p><strong>So I decided to put Acnologia in a different light o.o Will he change his ways? <strong>

**Hope you liked it :)**

**Love**


	18. Chapter 18 There is an end

_**Closer to the end than you might think o.o I hope you have liked this fanfic so far, and will enjoy this second last chapter of Generations and Love.**_

_**Sorry for any grammar mistakes that might occur. Also I want to add that I am grateful for the support I have gotten up through this story, it really gave motivation, and I'm not lying. And I hope that you as a reader has enjoyed the story so far.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18: There is an end<strong>

_3rd person POV_

Natsumi was now two months along. No new threats had been made, but everyone was on edge. Team Slayers had taken less missions, and Igneel barely managed to make her stay home at most of them. All to protect their child. Their _unborn_ child, she kept saying to him. She was still early into the pregnancy, and she did not like to feel useless. No, instead she ended up training with Lucy at those times when she was not on missions with Team Natsu. Natsu was like Igneel. He did not like that his mate was in danger. And had pleaded with Lucy. First recently, she had started to go with them again. However, it was all like the calm before the storm. The dragon Queen waiting behind the scenes. Ready to strike at any moment.

Everyone could sense it. It was coming. When? They were not sure. But everyday brought them closer to battle. Or what everyone believed it would be. Battle was the most logical thought. Right?

Natsumi kept eating her ice cream. She briefly lifted her head as her son and his team returned from their mission.

"We made it back alive!" he yelled.

Lucy smacked him. Not hard, but enough to make him complain. Natsumi smiled. They made their way over to her and both briefly hugged her and asked how it was going. She started to cry. No idea why. But she cried.

"I'm just so frustrated," Natsumi cried.

Lucy was sweating and Natsu really did not know what to do.

"I can't fight and let loose. That is _frustrating_!" She sniffed and tried to wipe away her tears.

"Is Igneel being harsh?" Lucy asked concerned.

"Sorry about that," Natsumi said. Her mood back to normal, but her eyes were still puffy. "No, he's concerned. And he knows deep within that if I _really_ wanted to, he could not have kept me back. But at the same time I want to be helpful and not worry my mate."

Natsu looked confused.

"Mood swings," Lucy whispered and pushed him away towards the table where Happy and Erza sat. Gray was around the guild looking for his clothes and Juvia was running after him again. "Is there any way that I can help?" she then asked.

"Ehm…" Natsumi blushed. "Could you go buy me some strawberries, chocolate and dried meat?"

Lucy shook her head. It was no news that this was what the Water God slayer preferred, and _together_ at that. She simply nodded and went to exit the guild.

Gray followed Lucy with his eyes. Not noticing the water mage approaching him.

"Gray-sama!" She was practically drooling at the sight of him as he pulled up his pants again. "Juvia has made Gray-sama some delicious-"

"Not now, Juvia," Gray cut her off. He pushed her aside and strode over to Natsu while putting on his jacket again.

Natsu briefly looked up as he sat down in front of him. Erza stopped eating her cake and raised an eyebrow.

"Is something the matter, Gray?" she asked.

"Lucy left a moment ago," he stated.

Natsu's head shot up. "What?"

"Calm down, Natsu," Happy said.

"Yeah, don't act like a stalker," Gray teased.

"You were saying…" Erza stared him down and he swallowed heavily.

"She left a moment ago. So I thought that maybe Happy should go after her, so if anything strange happens he can warn us…" Suddenly he was not so sure if he had such a good idea after all.

Natsu was about to leave, but Erza stopped him. "Not so fast," she started. "Happy, do as Gray said please."

"You don't have to tell me twice," Happy responded and disappeared through the doors of the guildhall as well.

* * *

><p>Lucy was walking back towards the guild when it happened. She saw a man with light blue hair standing with the back against a wall close to a shop. His head was tilted down and his eyes were closed. People walking past him tried to walk as far away as possible, and even if it prevented them to enter the shop, the shop owner did not dare say anything. She walked past him and into the shop, not caring even if she felt a high amount of magic within him. She bought the dried meat that Natsumi was so found of. Then leaving she briefly met the man's eyes.<p>

The shade of brown startled her. His features in general did. He was familiar, at the same time he was not. His grin startled her as she saw his canines. Either he was a dragon slayer…or he was…she did not dare to think of him as a dragon. That would be highly suspicious. She looked away and was about to keep walking when a hand reached out for hers.

Happy briefly noticed Lucy entering the store. He turned to the fish he had bought. Not like it would hurt to eat some, right?

"Lucy," the male said. She froze. "Please, I need to talk to you."

Strangely enough, he did not seem like a bad person. She did look back at him and saw a flicker of grief in his eyes.

"Do not worry, I can smell him all over you. I won't mess with another's mate," he added.

"You're a dragon slayer?" Lucy asked and pulled her hand back.

"Something like that," he replied with a small smile. Though it did not reach his eyes.

"I'm sorry. But I need to return to my guild," she then said and turned to leave.

"Wait!"

_Why am I doing this?_ she asked herself as she turned again. Hands on her hips, tapping her right foot against the ground.

"My name is Acnologia," he said.

She nearly fainted. She certainly paled.

"No no! Not like that! I'm not _that _old," he tried to joke. "My father is the one you hear stories of. I'm just a few years older than you," he explained.

"And how do you know that?" Lucy asked. Feeling highly suspicious.

"Sorcerer Magazine," Acnologia defended. Knowing he could not blow it.

"Aha," she responded slowly.

Acnologia had to admit he found the girl funny. They were relatives after all; nevertheless, he had something he had do. Though the smile that followed made him hesitate. She was genuinely smiling towards _him_. Him of all people!

"Well Acnologia, it was nice to meet you." She held her hand out.

He hesitantly took it.

The warmth that filled him could not be described. It was as if the sun was filling him with warmth and light. He frowned. He could not kill the sun. _But mother is requiring this_, his inner voice said. _It is for her love, is it not_?

Lucy waved goodbye and walked away.

Happy looked over the edge of the roof again. Finished with his fish he saw a man standing still, but Lucy was fine and walking towards the guild again. He did not give it more thought as he went on his way after her.

Acnologia wanted to tell her to stop. To make her come back. To find an excuse so she would follow her into the forest. However, he was not able to. The kindness she had showed him left him warm as he made his way through the trees. Then deep inside he scolded himself as he kept pacing. He had failed his mother, and she was almost ready to strike. He transformed. He wanted to let out his anger, even though he knew he could not. He managed to control it and then laid down.

An hour later Lavinia found him sleeping in his dragon form. Her eyes were narrowed. Had he not gone to town this day?

She let her weight be supported by the nearest tree. She leaned against it and watched him. He was _very_ alike his father. Too bad she had to kill him once she figured out she was pregnant. And the dragon had believed her love was real. He never thought she was capable of killing him. She had. So easily as well. The legendary dragon killed because of love. It made her chuckle. Love made one weak. That is what she would always teach her son.

Power was what really counted.

* * *

><p>Lucy felt the change within the air two days later after her strange encounter. All members of the guild that were in town had gathered outside the guild on the training field where Lucy stood. Flanked by Natsu, the slayers and the dragons.<p>

A portal had been opened by the edge of the trees on the guild's property, and they were all waiting.

Beside the portal, a woman stepped out from behind the trees. Her eyes were slit like the ones of a dragon. Her white hair – almost a very light blue – easily reminded Lucy of the boy she had met, well, more like a man, if anything.

_Wait, I remember her! Just with gray hair! What is she playing at?_ Lucy thought and frowned.

Then a man with light blue hair and brown slit eyes stepped out after her.

"Acnologia?" Lucy asked, shocked.

The rest of the guild mates froze upon hearing the name and the woman sneered.

"You have spoken with her?" she asked the male with a hiss.

He looked another way. Not meeting her eyes.

"You _have_!" she accused.

"And so what?" Lucy asked, feeling angry.

"Lucy," Igneel said quietly and his hands rested on her shoulders. "That is Acnologia the dragon that attacked Tenrou. Lavinia's son."

Lucy could not believe what she heard. "No," she whispered.

"I'm sorry, Lucy. But that is Lavinia, you mother's aunt. The Queen of dragons. She killed her sister and niece to get them out of her way. Now she is here to stop you. That portal over there is the only link to the dragon realm right now. The only way for you to connect the two worlds," Igneel explained.

"Igneel, Metalicana and Grandeeney. I must say I am shocked to see you here. Amongst humans of all things," Lavinia spoke. Stopping halfway towards them. A scaly foot came through the portal. Then followed by a large head.

Natsu held on to Lucy's hand and met her eyes. Nothing would happen to her. He would help her.

"We have made our choice," Grandeeney said softly. Holding on to her daughter.

"We're supporting you, Lucy," Natsumi said quietly.

Acnologia stared at Lucy. A golden glow started to appear around her. Her magic opened and suddenly time seemed to still.

The blue scaled dragon was fully out now and walking towards the humans with hesitant steps. Acnologia knew too well the fear of saying no to their Queen. The humans charged. Attacks were sent to the dragon while a small group were left protecting Lucy.

"Acnologia. Transform, and don't let me down," Lavinia said as her eyes were focused on Lucy.

Golden threads seemed to sneak their way towards the portal that was open. They climbed higher, making golden bars, so no other dragon could pass through. The silver light from the portal turned into golden light.

Acnologia did as his mother told him to. He transformed.

"Shit, he's the same alright," Gray muttered as he stood ready and in front of Lucy.

"You can do this, Luce," Natsu muttered as he channeled his dragon fire to her.

Acnologia came closer to the group protecting Lucy. He looked to the blue-scaled dragon he had never seen before and let out a roar towards it, making sure to not hit any of the humans. His decision made after his rest when he had met her that day. The other dragon flew towards the sea below and he crashed into it.

"What the hell are you doing, Acnologia!" Lavinia screeched as she started to change as well.

_Yes, make your mother proud_, his inner voice said.

He laid. His head straight in front of the group as the golden glow reached out to him. Yes, he would like to feel warm and loved again. Like that one time.

Lavinia started attacking Acnologia. However, he just laid there. Taking everything as he was surrounded in the glow.

"What are you doing? Fight back!" Erza yelled to the dragon as the light blue dragon, Lavinia, kept attacking him.

_The start are connected to all_

_There was one missing_

Acnologia opened his eyes and jumped away from his mother's roar that went straight through the guild.

"Oh, man. There goes our guild again," someone complained.

_Now it will return_

_The planets have spoken_

_Welcoming their new friend_

_Let them sing a golden song_

Lucy's Celestial spirits – her friends – started to appear beside her.

"I will no longer listen to you!" Acnologia yelled in his dragon form. "So much pain and death!"

"You are nothing but useless!" Lavinia shot back. "Just like your father!"

_Celestial and dragon close_

Natsu squeezed her hand.

_Together they bind the worlds_

_O, merge by my command_

"Celestial dragon's world!" Lucy yelled as she opened her eyes.

The sky turned dark and the planets from near and far appeared. You could see part of the Celestial world, open. The portal that was under Lucy's power, were moved towards it ever so slowly. Then the stars gave it a boost and it merged with the Celestial world. Suddenly half was filled with exotic plants and animals, as well as some dragons could be seen. Lucy's spirits disappeared and you could see them wave as the sky slowly turned back to normal. Light blue with fluffy white clouds.

Lavinia was about to attack Lucy when Acnologia went in front of her. Protecting her while returning her attack but with all his magic power. The dragon Queen fell back and her body went back into its human form.

Acnologia's body did the same and he started to fade as Lucy fell from exhaustion.

Natsu caught her and met Acnologia's eyes. "Thank you," he muttered.

"She will not bother you again. That injury was fatal. I will fade now since I was not in the dragon realm when our worlds merged. Neither have I gained my years here on Earth Land. But I thank her for the light she showed me. She showed me what love really feels like. And she is what I really can call family," Acnologia said as his form was highly transparent.

"I'll tell her," Natsu mumbled. Looking at his mate with worried eyes.

"Aw man, I can't believe I lost some fun." Gildarts voice rung through the clearing as he took in the scenery.

"Oh no," Anja muttered.

Wendy and Grandeeney ran over to Lucy and helped her restore some of her magic power.

"She will be fine," Wendy said quietly.

Acnologia smiled. "Good bye." Then he was gone.

"You're back?" Gildarts asked with wide-eyes as he took in Natsumi, Silver and Anja. Then he looked to the extra man. "That must be your husband," he stated and met Natsumi's eyes. In return she grinned and nodded.

"I'm sorry to say this, Gildarts. But that mission will have to wait even longer. Seems I am with a child again," Natsumi said with humor.

"The guild," Makarov said with a sigh.

"Now we need to rebuild it again," Macao said with a sigh.

"It's a man to rebuild the guild!"

"I will make a drawing."

"I don't think that is necessary, Mira." Lisanna sweat-dropped.

"Gray-sama! Juvia is-"

"Not now, Juvia," Gray complained.

"We'll need booze!"

"Will she wake up soon?" Natsu asked Wendy.

"Princess is very strong." Virgo's monotone voice startled the group gathered around Lucy. "I bring a message from the spirit King. The worlds combining is successful. Here is the key of Draco," Virgo said and handed it to Natsu. "Make sure she gets it."

"Of course."

In the end soldiers from the magic council came and brought Lavinia's body with them, though halfway out of Magnolia her body disappeared as well.

The damage was high in town. But only closest to Fairy Tail. And the guild hall was really trashed.

Everyone was relieved that it was over now, and no one dared to think what would happen if Acnologia had not met Lucy before it all happened. It truly proved how much light she was filled with.

Natsumi kept close to the blonde for a long time after, making sure she was ok. In many ways she was, though in others she felt sad for the dragon that had protected her. He had not deserved to disappear he deserved a second chance.

"He disappeared with a smile, Lucy," Natsumi said softly. "It might not be what you want to hear, but your light changed his ways.

"Hopefully we're in for a calm period now," Anja said while watching her husband talk to Gildarts.

"Wait! They're your kids?"

Silver nodded. "Sorry we did not tell you."

"How did I not realize sooner?" Gildarts wondered.

Anja and Natsumi shook their heads.

"He won't change."

"Not a chance," Natsumi agreed.

Erza and Gray came to get Lucy and supported her on her way back to the house. She really needed some rest.

Natsu kept complaining that he wanted to be the one to help, but due to his helping Lucy, well, he had to rest as well.

"Don't worry, I'll watch over Natsu and Lucy," Happy told Erza and Gray.

Both felt a bit nervous to leave the two in a cat's capable _paws_, but he was part of their team.

"Ok, Happy. But if anything happens to them…" Erza threatened.

"Aye sir!" Happy squeaked and slammed the door.

"You're sure about this?" Gray asked as they made their way back.

"Yeah. I trust him to take care of them."

"Really?" Gray asked skeptically.

"No," Erza admitted with a smile.

"Then why…?"

"They're a team, the three of them are very close. He can support them, but of those three, he's the child."

"I'm not following," Gray admitted.

"They'll be fine," Erza said certain.

Though it did not take long before they heard the sound of explosion. Followed by, "_Happy!_" Lucy's voice easily reaching the pair that was walking away.

"_Waah! Natsu!_"

* * *

><p><strong>So we are reaching the end. One chapter left and I'll make this story complete! What do you think? Don't forget to <strong>**vote**** for what my next fanfic will be about ;)**

**Hope you liked it anyway :)**

**Love**


	19. Chapter 19 Happy Ending

_**And here is the last chapter *sniff* of this fanfic. I really hope you have enjoyed it so far. Next fanfic will come eventually when it's enough votes :P Can't start right away now. My main focus goes back to my book that I'm finishing up (finally sent it - as far as I've come right now - to a publishing company o.o).**_

**Don't forget to vote on my profile ;)**

_**Sorry for any grammar mistakes that might occur.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19: Happy ending<strong>

_Natsumi's POV_

I looked down at my daughter. She was laying in my arms, sleeping quietly. It had been yet another sleepless night. Ceri had kept the whole house awake.

Ceri. My beautiful daughter. She barely had any hair on her head, but what she had was red like Igneel's hair. Her eyes were green like mine. In the way Natsu looked more like his father, Ceri seemed to take after me.

We were gathered in the new guildhall. The S-class exam had just finished and both Gray and Natsu had passed as S-class. I met Lucy's eyes and smiled. She was glad to see her mate again.

She had not been able to participate since Wendy figured out one week before they were going to leave, that she was pregnant. That sure had made the guild livelier, if that was even possible.

"How are you holding up?" I asked her.

"Still no morning sickness, thank goodness."

"I never had those," I replied.

"Every woman is different, idiot," Anja said.

Feeling the fighting spirit arise I hurriedly passed Ceri to Lucy and pounced on my friend. I was back in the game and it felt _wonderful_.

Anja knocked me on the head and gained my attention as she pointed to Lucy.

"She'll make a great mother," she commented.

"Yeah, she will," I agreed. Watching as Natsu made his way over and openly showed his affection for everyone to see.

"Hi little sis," he said as Lucy handed him Ceri.

_So adorable!_

"Aww," Gray teased as he made his way over to them.

Anja and I untangled and hurried back over to them.

"Shut it, ice freak," Natsu muttered, as his attention was half on his sister and half on his mate.

"You know, Gray," Anja started. "I wouldn't mind a grandchild either," she finished.

Gray paled and quickly excused himself.

"Anja, you know better than to scare him like that," Silver said as he sat down beside him.

I watched with amusement.

"Juvia has no chance," Natsu said and handed me Ceri again.

"It's too bad," Anja said and pouted.

"She's too clingy," Lucy pointed out.

"I agree with Lucy," I said and kissed my baby girl on the forehead.

"I guess I just have to wait then," Anja said. Sulking in her seat.

Silver tried comforting her, but was not very helpful.

Igneel came down from Makarov's office and straight to me. After sharing a loving kiss I handed him our daughter.

"This is quite surreal," Natsu muttered, holding Lucy on his lap.

"Might feel so, yes. But we have to believe that it is," she responded.

"Lucy, Natsu, Gray!" Erza called.

"She forgot me," Happy said quietly. Feeling left out. I petted him on the head.

"It's ok, go after them now," I said.

I turned to the food that was placed in front of me, then the commotion made me turn my head again. Gray and Natsu were unconscious on the floor while Lucy looked horrified. Then Erza turned to her.

"I hope I have gained your trust enough and proven myself to be your maid of honor."

And with that Lucy fainted.

* * *

><p><em>Lucy's POV<em>

Being pregnant while being in a crazy guild like Fairy Tail I could easily understand why Natsumi, Anja and Silver had left the first time. Also after my little fainting episode they made sure that someone was always close to me so they could catch me in case that would happen again.

Well, hopefully not.

Natsu had not even proposed, and to be honest, I think neither of us thought much over it since we were mated. Neither would I push the matter. If anything, yes, I would like to get married, but it would have to be _after_ I had given birth and gotten my normal stomach back.

With a firm nod, I decided that it was exactly what I would tell him. Not expecting _him_ to faint. I stayed by him until he came back to me and we took a day in, instead of going to the guild.

In the end, we agreed to, yeah sometime after birth. But, he had to propose first in his own way. I did agree.

Then four months later he took me out. Surprising me, yep, he managed that quite well. He did not propose in the restaurant that we were to, as I thought he would. No, when walking back we stopped by the Sakura tree that held quite the meaning for us. He did propose, and I did say yes. Followed by his parents, and Gray with his, falling out of the tree. Startling both Natsu and I. It did not ruin anything. Not at all. But we managed to get away and back to home alone. Where we had time for _only_ each other.

The baby was close to coming now, I realized as I made my way to the guild. Leaning on Erza since Natsu had gone on an S-class mission. The guild was a bit emptier than usual. Fairy Tail had really been bombarded with mission requests ever since we stood up against Lavinia. Rumors really spread fast.

"He'll be back tomorrow," Erza said, noticing my distress.

"I don't like it. He knows it's close now. So why?" I complained. Habit of calling our baby _it _since we had no idea if it would be a girl or a boy.

"Something about making money before the baby is born, so he won't have to go on any jobs for a while then," Mira said. She had overheard when Erza helped me sit on a barstool.

"He won't take S-class jobs when the baby is born," Erza said certain.

"Oh, how is _he_?" Mira asked. Her eyes meeting Erza's.

Erza blushed.

"They're making progress," I whispered to Mira.

"L-Lucy," Erza stuttered. Her face turning as red as her hair.

"Good, good," Mira said with approval.

I kept drinking my strawberry milkshake when a sudden pain shot through me. I gasped and the drink spilled.

Erza managed to steady me.

"What's going on?" Lisanna asked concerned.

"We're home!" Natsu's voice rung through the guild and it made me instantly relieved.

"Welcome back!" Mira said happily.

"You're back early," Lisanna commented.

"Lucy, did you just pee on my boots?" Erza asked with raised eyebrows.

I looked down and noticed that my comfy pants were wet on the sides and down. Water or liquid on the floor as well.

"Lucy! Are you ok?" Natsu asked worriedly as he hurried over.

"I-I think the water just b-broke," I stuttered. Feeling a bit dizzy.

"At least he made it back in time," I heard Mira say before I let darkness swallow me.

* * *

><p><em>3<em>_rd__ person POV_

Some hours later Lucy had given birth to a beautiful baby girl. She had wide brown eyes and pink hair. It was no mistaking whom the child belonged to.

Igneel and Natsumi visited their grandchild and her parents for quite a while. In the end the nurse had to chase them out of the hospital.

They went back to the guild. Ceri was waiting with Anja and Silver. But the child was _very_ happy to see her parents again.

"So we're in for a calm period?" Anja asked and raised a brow.

"As calm as it can be with a child," Igneel said, amusement shining in his eyes.

"The future is bright," Natsumi said softly.

"And how did it go?" Silver asked, referring to Lucy.

"She did not even scream," Natsumi said with a groan. "She was all natural! _Really_!"

"Everyone is different with childbirth, Natsumi," Anja pointed out.

"Her spirits were there as she came to the world," Igneel said with a smile.

"Even Draco?" Silver asked.

Natsumi and Igneel nodded.

"He has a human form as well," Igneel pointed out like it was the most obvious thing.

"Ah, true…"

"You really forgot?" Anja asked a bit sour.

No answer.

Anja gasped. "You _did_!"

"Relax, Anja," Natsumi said calm.

Anja took a deep breath. "Fine."

A little further into the guild Gray sat with Erza and Happy. The three had lost the chance to see the new family member this day since it was only for 'real' family to watch the birth, the mother and child needed _rest_. Not that any of the guild members in general liked that. They were all excited to see the little girl. They were all a bit depressed that they had to wait, but they would take it.

"I deserve to be there. I'm her best friend!" Erza said and pierced her cake with a fork.

"Calm down, Erza. You are not the only one who's excited to see her," Gray pointed out.

"It is no fair! I've been with Natsu for so long! We're family! And yet I could not be there," Happy said sadly.

"You know Happy. If you're smart, you fly over to the hospital and enter through the window to the room they're staying in. Of course when no one is watching," Gray said.

"Did you just call me stupid?" Happy asked.

Gray smiled nervously. "Did you not hear what I said? You can visit them!"

Erza nodded in agreement. "For once I wish I was an Exceed," she muttered. Dead serious.

"Too bad you are not," Happy teased as he used his wings. "See ya!"

"He actually did it," Gray muttered surprised.

"I envy him…"

"Erza…"

"Hm…you're right. We should be happy for our friends."

"Your family is growing," Mavis said to Makarov, sitting on the bar.

"Hmm…" was his response.

"Uhm…something wrong?" First asked.

"I was thinking of retiring."

"You're really letting Laxus take over? Already?" Mavis wondered.

"Is that a problem?" Makarov asked, curious.

"No. But are you ready?"

Makarov sighed. "As ready as I ever can be."

Fairy Tail was back to normal. Or as far as normal it could be. No one could wish for anything better. And the next generation grew to become adults. However responsible, they were still destructive. Causing Master Laxus too often lose his temper. But with several dragons in the guild that were older than him, he also knew when it was time for him to step back and let them take over. It usually calmed him down when he could go on missions with his old team, but the older he got, the less missions.

Team Natsu still existed, still cause of most of the destruction. While some other teams had split as some either had quit, or made new teams to be with the one they loved. As well as new members.

When Ceri was old enough, she officially became a member of the guild. The same with Lucy and Natsu's daughter and two sons. Poor Lucy had to go through three pregnancies overall. Ok, maybe not poor Lucy. She was happy with her family.

* * *

><p><em>Dear mama and papa.<em>

_This will be my last letter to you._

_I could not be happier. I have a loving husband. Loving children and a loving family. The guild has changed through the years. Although most of us are still left. My team is still causing havoc. Master Laxus (it is still strange to call him that) is frustrated with all the damage, and I have to admit I am also a cause of it. Cannot help it. Being in a team with three destructive wizards, well it is hard to not take after them. _

_Natsumi and Igneel still take S-class jobs, sometimes bringing Ceri with them. That girl is crazy. I bet she will grow stronger than Natsu (when he was at that age). _

_Anja and Silver takes it more calm. Now and then S-class quests, but mainly normal ones. It still pains Anja to be too far away from Gray. And I can't blame her. It is not like she ever got pregnant again even if she and Silver tried._

_Gray is still single. Unbelievable right? Juvia stopped following him around and in the end gave in to Lyon. So far they got a son._

_Erza is secretly seeing Jellal. He is a part of the guild under the name of Mystogan. Funny, sure, but difficult relationship. Somehow, their love keeps them together through it all. And I really admire them for it. Can't be easy when the magic council is after your husband._

_Happy decided to move out and live with Carla and Wendy. Most of the time I miss his constant teasing, but it's fine. He visits frequently._

_Grandeeney and Metalicana is still part of our guild as well. Mainly as protectors, and they are not in every day. It is funny how we have three dragons in our guild, and the magic council is not even aware of it._

_Levy and Gajeel married last year. Don't ask me why it took them so long. But Levy told me that they mated some years ago (keeping it secret). I must admit I was a bit upset when I figured it out. However, it quickly passed when I figured out she's pregnant with their first child._

_So our guild has not changed too much. No certain big threats either. And any other challenges, we faced together. We are strong. The older generation before us was strong. And the next generation is growing into strong wizards as well._

_We are Fairy Tail!_

_Rest in peace_

_Love from your daughter_

_Lucy Dragneel_

* * *

><p><strong>So here is the end. Tada! Hope you liked it :) <strong>

**Any questions? Just pm me and I'll answer ;)**

**Love**


End file.
